O mais belo dos lírios
by meganallard
Summary: Imagine um time formado por três kunoichis! Como eu resumiria essa fic em algumas palavras? Muitas aventuras, confusões, romances, diversão, um sensei ficando louco e... Apenas um detalhe que pode mudar todo o rumo da história! There's a english version of the story, too. You can check out here: /s/8203303/1/The Sweetest Lilly
1. Prólogo

Todos observavam, impressionados, a vila destruída, sem nenhum sinal de vida.

- Acho que chegamos tarde de mais... – Comentou Shizune, ainda observando a cena e sem reação.

- Vamos nos separar e procurar por sobreviventes! – Disse Raido, sendo acompanhado pelos movimentos dos outros jounins de Konoha, que se separavam para verificar todos os cantos de Kusaga.

Enquanto andava por uma das ruas, ouviu a voz de seu colega perguntar, um tanto curioso:

- É o símbolo do clã Uzumaki nessa casa, não?

Raido se dirigiu até Genma, buscando com os olhos o símbolo ao qual ele se refiria.

- Curioso... – Comentou, quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar.

Os dois se viraram, pensando em continuar a busca, quando escutaram um som, fino, desesperado e baixo, vindo de dentro daquela casa. Rapidamente, eles entraram e seguiram o som, se deparando com um bebê, que chorava, inquieto.

- É uma menina! – Afirmou Raido, após pegá-la no colo e reparar nas roupas, que indicavam claramente o seu sexo.

Genma se aproximou, observando a pequena garotinha de fios ruivos e olhos azuis, que agora sorria de um jeito engraçado, olhando para ele.

x.x

- Hokage-sama, quando chegamos, a vila já estava destruída. Apenas um sobrevivente foi encontrado, um bebê. Ao que tudo indica, ela pertence ao clã Uzumaki! Havia o símbolo do clã na casa em que Raido e Genma a encontraram. – explicou Shizune, enquanto Sarutobi Hokage, os membros da ANBU e outros jounins a ouviam atentamente.

- Ela pode ter passado despercebida! E, talvez, caso os assassinos descubram de sua existência, queiram voltar para terminar o serviço... – Disse um dos membros da ANBU.

- Devemos evitar isso! – Disse, decidido, o Hokage.

- Talvez possamos esconder esse passado, entregando a menina para que alguma outra família a crie. – Sugeriu Kurenai.

- Podemos cuidar disso, Hokage-sama! Já que fomos nós que a encontramos. – Completou Raido, se referindo a ele e Genma.

- Tudo bem! Façam-no da forma mais discreta possível. E não deixem ninguém desconfiar! – Ordenou, por fim, Sarutobi Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oiis! *-* Essa é a primeira fic que eu estou publicando (AI QUANTA EMOÇÃO! :'D -n), embora eu já tenha escrito várias e várias histórias, então tenham paciência comigo, ok? (a) Espero de verdade que gostem e fico no aguardo dos reviews!<em>**

**_Ah e... Ela está apenas começando! Ainda teremos muita emoção pela frente. :P _**

**_Beijos, beijos!_**


	2. Melhores amigas ficam juntas para sempre

- PRIIIIIIIIIMM!

Sayuri ouviu o seu despertador tocar, não que ele tivesse acordado a garota. Ela nem havia conseguido dormir, de tanta ansiedade! Afinal, era hoje que anunciariam o time com o qual ela passaria um bom tempo cumprindo missões.

Depois de uma noite inteira acordada, tivera muito tempo para criar mil e uma possibilidades. As suas favoritas? A primeira era com suas duas melhores amigas, Sarutobi Kami e Kurama Yuki. Mas como era praticamente impossível que elas caíssem juntas dessa vez, embora ela ainda não tivesse perdido as esperanças, havia uma segunda opção favorita: Ser do mesmo time que Uchiha Sasuke! Essa, a deixava ainda mais aflita e ansiosa. O que faria se estivesse no mesmo time que Sasuke-kun, o garoto que tanto aparecia em seus sonhos e pensamentos?

Se arrumou, tão incrivelmente rápido como nunca havia feito antes, e saiu apressada, em direção à academia.

Quando estava quase chegando, porém, o viu! Uchiha Sasuke, que provavelmente também estava indo para o mesmo lugar que ela. Pensou em ir falar com o menino, mas Ino e Sakura apareceram enquanto ela hesitava, roubando a atenção do Uchiha e a chance dele finalmente notá-la.

"Sempre essas duas! Mas que saco", bufou irritada. Percebendo logo em seguida que talvez o seu som tivesse sido alto de mais, ou alto o suficiente para Ino notar a sua presença. Antes que a loira pensasse em dizer algo, porém, Sayuri apertou o passo, deixando eles para trás. Pensou ter sentido o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela, mas imaginou que fosse algo de sua cabeça.

- Mas que garota estranha... – Disse Ino, observando Sayuri se afastar rapidamente e voltando para Sasuke, que mantinha o mesmo olhar entediado de sempre para ela e Sakura.

x.x

"Chegou. É agora! Não. Se acalma, Hoshino Sayuri! Não é hora para se descontrolar! SE. ACALMA." Repetia Sayuri, inúmeras vezes, para si mesma, enquanto aguardava impaciente pela chamada do seu nome. E então, para a sua infelicidade, Iruka-sensei anunciou o nome de Sasuke, no time 7, junto com Sakura e Naruto.

"Droga!", pensou. Agora só lhe restava uma opção...

- Time 11: Hoshino Sayuri, ...

Sayuri levantou o olhar para o sensei, esperando pelos próximos dois nomes que seriam anunciados. Para a sua alegria e surpresa, foram exatamente aqueles que ela mais queria ouvir:

- Kurama Yuki e Sarutobi Kami. – Completou, Iruka. Ouvindo a escandalosa comemoração das três melhores amigas e sorrindo. Tinha certeza que essa seria a reação!

- Mais tarde, vocês todos conhecerão os jounins que serão seus tutores! – Finalizou.

x.x

Junto ao Hokage, os jounins assistiam a cena do anúncio dos grupos.

- Hokage-sama, aquelas três? – Perguntou, confuso, Genma.

- Sim, Genma! Nós chegamos à conclusão de que seria bom manter as três em um time. Hoshino Sayuri e Sarutobi Kami tiveram excelentes notas na academia, serão, com certeza, ótimas kunoichis. Kurama Yuki nos chamou a atenção! Decidimos que a melhor maneira dela evoluir suas incríveis habilidades, seria com dois genins talentosos. Além disso, a ligação entre elas... Não é algo que deve ser quebrado!

- Entendo... – Concordou o jounin, observando a cena. Não controlou o riso, quando viu a comemoração escandalosa das meninas. - Três garotas. Desejo boa sorte ao jounin que ficar como tutor desse time! – Completou, ainda rindo.

- Hum... Deveria dizer isso para si mesmo, então! – Respondeu o Hokage, também rindo, agora principalmente da (não) reação de Genma.

- Boa sorte, Genma! – Desejou Kakashi, que estava ao seu lado, dando lhe um tapinha no ombro, para provocar o amigo.

Genma, após se recuperar da pequena surpresa, comentou, por fim, devolvendo a provocação à Kakashi:

- Se eu fosse você não brincaria tanto, Kakashi! Isso pode acabar resultando em um Genma afeminado e você que será obrigado a me acompanhar nas sessões de beleza.

x.x

- Eu não consigo acreditar que estamos juntas! Isso é DE MAIS! Vocês já pararam para pensar no quanto isso é de mais? – Dizia Yuki, sem parar, andando de um lado para o outro, completamente empolgada. Enquanto suas amigas aguardavam sentadas, a chegada do jounin que as treinaria.

- Yuki, isso parecia muito mais empolgante nas cinco primeiras vezes que você falou. Agora já perdeu a graça, ainda mais com todo esse tempo que estamos esperando pelo nosso sensei... – Respondeu Sayuri, já irritada com a amiga, que não havia parado de falar desde que anunciaram o time das três.

- É, aliás, quem será que é? – Perguntou Kami, imaginando quem poderia ser o novo tutor delas.

- KAKASHI! Tem que ser o Kakashi! Pensa, está tudo dando certo! Nós três estamos juntas e... TEM QUE SER O KAKASHI!

- Yuki, você pode parar de gritar e repetir tudo que diz? Isso tá ficando realmente irritante. – Sayuri ainda tentava fazer com que a hiperativa Yuki parasse.

- Eu ouvi dizer que o Kakashi ficará com o time do Naruto... – Disse Kami, ainda pensativa.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

- Sério? Ahhh! Eu também queria que fosse ele. Dizem que ele é um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha! Ele é muito famoso. Droga! – Comentou Sayuri, agora ignorando os berros dramáticos de Yuki.

- É, ele é realmente bom... Mas também existem outros jounins muito bons aqui em Konoha e...

- SÓ ESPERO QUE SEJA BONITO! Mesmo que não seja o meu Kakashi. – Yuki disse, interrompendo Kami.

x.x

Genma já observava as três garotas há algum tempo. Estava se divertindo muito com a conversa delas, para interromper. Embora o último comentário fosse um pouco preocupante, estava achando bem engraçada a garota dos cabelos alaranjados, que parecia ter algum tipo de obsessão por Kakashi. Definitivamente zombaria dele mais tarde por isso!

Antes que aquela conversa ficasse ainda mais preocupante, achou melhor parar por ali e finalmente se apresentar a elas. Pelo tempo que havia as observado, não podia negar que já estava gostando da ideia. Isso seria, no mínimo, muito divertido!

x.x

- Olá, meninas! – Disse Genma às três, finalmente aparecendo.

Kami e Yuki, assim que olharam para seu sensei, congelaram. Kami já tinha visto ele algumas vezes andando pela vila ou acompanhado do seu irmão e, não podia negar, tinha uma pequena (gigante) queda por ele. Já Yuki, apesar de toda a sua obsessão com Kakashi, tinha essa reação com qualquer um que achasse atraente. O que era bem engraçado, aliás! As amigas viviam brincando com ela, por isso.

- Você está só um pouquinho atra... – Sayuri começou a dizer, mas o resto da palavra já nem fazia mais sentido, depois que levantou os olhos para o seu mais novo sensei.

- Hummm... – Genma achou graça na reação das garotas, mas não entendeu muito bem o que aquilo significava. Resolveu então se sentar e continuar:

- Acho que seria bom nos apresentarmos! Eu sou o Shiranui Genma, o novo sensei de vocês! E... Então... Quem são vocês?

- Eu sou a Kurama Yuki! – Disse Yuki, apressada, antes mesmo que suas amigas tivessem a chance de se apresentarem primeiro que ela.

Genma riu com a maneira da garota e respondeu:

- Já notei que você é bem apressadinha, não, Yuki? Já que gosta de falar... Porque não me conta um pouco sobre você?

- Certo... Eu... Eu... Sobre o que exatamente? – Perguntou ela, um pouco confusa sobre o que deveria falar.

- Hum... Que tal nos contar o que você mais gosta de fazer ou qual o seu sonho?

- Bom, eu gosto de... Sushi! Gosto de cantar, tocar instrumentos, ler, de conversar... Meu sonho é ser uma das melhores kunoichis! – Contou Yuki, selecionando rapidamente algumas coisas que achava mais apropriadas para dizer.

- Interessante! Quem é a próxima?

- Meu nome é Sarutobi Kami. Eu adoro ler, principalmente sobre novas técnicas, e adoro treinar também! Meu sonho é ser alguém importante para a vila e poder proteger e defender todos os meus amigos e pessoas que eu gosto. – Disse a morena, com uma voz tímida e delicada, mas decidida. Sem hesitar, nem por um segundo. Genma achou esse detalhe bem interessante!

- Certo. E você? – Perguntou, olhando para Sayuri. Quando encarou a menina, automaticamente a lembrança do dia em que ele e Raido a encontraram em Kusaga, veio em sua mente. Ela havia crescido, mas possuía o mesmo olhar calmo, inocente e alegre, daquele dia. Ele estava muito curioso para realmente conhecê-la!

- Hoshino Sayuri. – Disse a menina, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos balançando, por causa do vento. – Eu... Não sei, gosto de muitas coisas. De ler, assim como as minhas amigas, e de passar o tempo com elas. Não sei exatamente qual o meu sonho ainda, mas também quero proteger as pessoas que gosto. Agora, acho que você deveria se apresentar também! Afinal, você só nos disse o seu nome...

Genma riu mais uma vez, antes de responder:

- Quem sabe um dia vocês descubram mais sobre mim!

- O que é isso na sua boca? – Perguntou Yuki.

- É uma senbon! – Respondeu Kami, antes que o sensei tivesse a chance de pensar em fazê-lo.

- Isso mesmo, Kami-chan! – Concordou ele.

- Okay, isso é meio esquisito... – Comentou Yuki.

- Porque você tem uma senbon na sua boca? – Insistiu Sayuri.

- Hum... Bem curiosa você, não?

- Ele deve usar para algum jutsu, provavelmente... – Disse Kami, imaginando qual seria o real motivo daquela senbon na boca de Genma.

- Mas... Você não tira isso nunca? – Perguntou Sayuri. – Quer dizer, isso é **bem** esquisito!

- Certo! Já vi que vocês não me deixarão em paz em relação a essa senbon, não é? – Perguntou Genma, achando graça na enorme curiosidade delas.

- NÃO! – Respondeu Yuki, sempre apressada e empolgada.

Kami apenas confirmou a resposta da amiga com um barulho que indicava negação.

- Sem a menor chance! – Disse Sayuri, por fim.

- Okay! Já decidi qual será a prova de vocês então! – Disse Genma, se levantando.

As três olharam para ele, esperando impacientes e um pouco aflitas, pela explicação.

- A única tarefa de vocês é: Tirar a senbon da minha boca! Caso consigam, vocês estão aprovadas.

- Acho muito pouco... – Disse Sayuri, recebendo olhares repreensivos de suas amigas. – Se conseguirmos tirar a senbon da sua boca... Estamos aprovadas **E** você terá que nos contar tudo sobre ela.

- Hum... Você é esperta! – Respondeu Genma à menina, que ainda lhe olhava desafiadora. – Tudo bem! Estamos combinados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de uma autora que encorporou a "Yuki" aqui:<em>**

**_GENMA, SEU LINDO, DELICIA! *-* sz hahahaha :P_**

**_Enfim... Espero que gostem do Genma como sensei das meninas! *-* Isso foi, na verdade, ideia da minha amiga linda Gaby (VALEEEU GABY!) e eu super adorei. Afinal, que garotas no mundo não gostariam de ter o Genma como sensei? x.x_**

**_Ah e, sobre as meninas... Não se preocupem! Cuidarei de apresentar elas direitinho para vocês nos próximos capítulos!_**


	3. Um jogo de estratégias

"Três, dois e... um!"

Genma contava mentalmente, adivinhando exatamente o momento em que cada uma das meninas tentariam atacá-lo. Já fazia horas que elas tentavam atingi-lo, sem nenhum sucesso. Para Genma, tudo que elas haviam feito até agora, era muito óbvio. O que ele tinha feito até agora? Desviar ou pará-las. Aquilo estava ficando realmente entediante.

- Já tentamos uns mil ataques diferentes e, nem encostar nele, conseguimos... Isso é impossível! Nunca vamos passar! - Yuki sussurrava para as amigas, choramingando.

- Yuki, se você não me deixar pensar...

- Esperem! Eu já sei! - Sayuri disse de repente, interrompendo Kami. - Kami, você é a melhor de nós em atacar...

Sayuri explicava todo o seu plano para as amigas, enquanto Genma continuava a brincar com a senbon em sua boca e lia um dos livros que havia pegado emprestado com Kakashi. Perguntava-se quando elas finalmente o surpreenderiam... Ele realmente gostava das meninas e queria aprová-las! Elas sempre pareceram ter muito potencial, principalmente juntas. Mas teriam que provar a ele que mereciam e, por enquanto, não haviam chegado nem perto disso.

O sensei já estava imaginando como seria contar ao Hokage-sama que sua querida filha, Kami, havia sido reprovada. Afinal, ela pertencia a um clã exemplar e, mais do que isso, era filha do terceiro Hokage. Era de se imaginar que toda a vila esperasse algo muito bom dela! Falando em Kami...

"E lá vem ela novamente!", pensou Genma, respirando fundo e voltando a contar "3, 2,...".

Foi atacado por shurikens de Kami, que pulava por cima dele. "Tão óbvio!", pensou, desviando e se virando de costas para encontrar Sayuri, assim como já imaginava, pronta para atacar. Genma rapidamente segurou o seu braço, impedindo que ela continuasse. E então, se virou novamente, em busca da terceira garota, que provavelmente viria com várias cópias suas, além de Kami e Sayuri, assim como nas últimas 10 vezes. E para a sua (in)felicidade, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu!

Yuki nunca pensava antes de atacar, era evidente! Já que ela criava inúmeras réplicas, gastando praticamente todo o seu chakra, e fazia com que todos eles partissem para cima de Genma, da mesma forma. Já Kami, tentava sempre pegá-lo de surpresa, imaginando que ele estivesse distraído com Yuki e, por isso, havia se esquecido dela. E ela estava errada, é claro! Já havia notado que ela era a mais forte do grupo e, por esse motivo, era a encarregada de tirar a senbon de sua boca, enquanto as outras duas tentavam distraí-lo. Não que ele fosse esquecer, de qualquer maneira, que eram três ali. Sayuri, porém, era quem mais lhe instigava. Ela era muito observadora e, enquanto suas amigas faziam sempre a mesma coisa, ela parecia apenas acompanhar os movimentos, como se estivesse a todo o momento a procura de uma falha de seu sensei, uma fraqueza.

E então, uma kunai, vinda de algum lugar escondido no meio das árvores, lhe pegou de surpresa, atingindo sua coxa esquerda. Ataque que, foi logo acompanhado de um forte vento, jutsu de Kami, derrubando-o no chão. As três se aproximaram depressa e Kami aproveitou o momento para lançar mais shurikens e garantir a captura de seu sensei. Para a surpresa das três, porém, assim que as shurikens o atingiram, seu corpo se transformou em um pedaço de um tronco. Kami, entendendo o que havia acontecido, se virou rapidamente, buscando pelo verdadeiro Genma. Ele agora ria, encostado em uma árvore logo atrás delas:

- Vocês pensaram mesmo que seria tão fácil assim?

- Como...? - Yuki ainda tentava entender como ele havia previsto o ataque de Sayuri.

- Foi uma ótima tentativa! Mas, mesmo sendo bem difícil perceber a sua presença, Sayuri, você precisa ser um pouquinho mais silenciosa... Eu notei que você estava muito observadora e então percebi que, na verdade, tudo não se passava de um jogo, enquanto você procurava alguma fraqueza minha, da qual pudessem se aproveitar e construir uma estratégia. Tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi me concentrar em você, enquanto bloqueava os ataques de Kami e Yuki. Foi uma jogada bem inteligente! E, aliás, devo comentar que foi realmente difícil descobrir onde a real Sayuri se escondia, enquanto uma réplica ocupava seu lugar, tentando me fazer acreditar que você nunca saiu de perto. Mas você estava inquieta e eu acabei escutando o barulho de seus movimentos entre os galhos!

- Droga, Sayuri! - Yuki comentou, reclamando com a amiga por ter se denunciado e feito com que elas perdessem a última chance. Já que agora o tempo havia acabado.

Kami ainda escutava atenta ao que Genma dizia, preocupada com o resultado, quase lhe implorando uma nova chance.

- Kami, você também lutou muito bem, mesmo que apenas para me distrair. O seu jutsu foi realmente impressionante! E Yuki, queria saber de onde você tira tanta disposição.

- Ah, você nem imagina... - Respondeu Sayuri, sugestiva, que logo recebeu um olhar repreensivo da amiga.

- Certo, então... Vocês já sabem o resultado desse teste, não? - Perguntou Genma, sério, ignorando o comentário de Sayuri e seus próprios instintos, que lhe diziam para brincar com a menina. Afinal, ele podia imaginar facilmente de onde vinha toda a sua disposição, após os comentários sobre Kakashi, que havia escutado no dia anterior, enquanto ouvia a conversa delas.

- Sabemos... - Respondeu Kami, completamente deprimida e com envergonhada pelo seu fracasso.

- Nos vemos amanhã para o primeiro treino, então! - Disse o sensei, se levantando e virando para ir embora. - Não se esqueçam de se alimentarem muito bem! - Recomendou, antes de acenar, já de costas.

Foi obrigado a interromper seus passos segundos depois, porém, quando as três surgiram a sua frente. Elas estavam completamente desacreditadas, ou pelo menos Sayuri e Kami, já que Yuki estava mais com cara de quem pularia em cima dele a qualquer momento... Com esse pensamento, Genma deu alguns passos para trás, se afastando ligeiramente dela.

- O que foi que você disse? - Perguntou Kami, surpresa.

- Vocês ouviram! E não quero desculpas dizendo que se esforçaram de mais hoje e por isso será impossível treinar amanhã! - Respondeu, ainda mantendo o ar de seriedade. Tentou retomar o seu caminho, mas foi atacado pelas três garotas, que voaram em cima dele, abraçando-o e o derrubando no chão.

- Sensei, você conseguiu escapar de todos aqueles golpes, mas não conseguiu escapar de um simples abraço em conjunto? - Perguntou Yuki, rindo com suas amigas, enquanto se levantavam.

- Acho que vocês finalmente entenderam que precisam pegar alguém de surpresa... - Respondeu ele, ainda no chão, se recuperando do "abraço". - E fiquem avisadas que da próxima vez que fizerem isso, pegarei duas vezes mais pesado no treino de cada uma! - Completou, quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar.

As três olharam assustadas para ele e murmuraram, em um uníssono, algo que ele entendeu como: "Que saco!".

x.x

Enquanto caminhava em direção à sala do Hokage, Genma repassava todo o ocorrido em sua cabeça. "Aquelas três...", repetia para si mesmo, enquanto ria disfarçadamente ao lembrar de algumas cenas, como aquela última.

Sarutobi Hokage, assim que o viu, o recebeu entusiasmado. Assim como Asuma e os outros jounins presentes, ele estava curioso para ouvir finalmente o resultado que Genma lhe trazia.

- Hokage-sama, é com muita tristeza que venho lhe informar que... - Genma começou, fazendo certo suspense, não controlando a sua vontade de brincar um pouco com a situação e com a curiosidade do hokage e de seus colegas. - Infelizmente, serei obrigado a pegar muito pesado no primeiro treino de Kami, Sayuri e Yuki, devido ao mau comportamento das três, quando foram aprovadas.

Não pôde deixar de soltar um leve riso, quando viu a reação do velho hokage e de Asuma. Sua impressão era de que eles o matariam apenas com os olhares, ali mesmo. Mas Genma se divertia tanto com isso, que nem se quer pensava no perigo. Na verdade, ele **nunca **se preocupava com quem ou em que local fazia uma piada, esse era seu jeito, sempre "engraçadinho". Tanto que, todos os seus amigos e até o próprio hokage, tiveram que aprender a lidar com isso.

Os times de Asuma, de Kakashi e de Kurenai também haviam sido aprovados! Após todos os comentários, Genma foi interrogado por Asuma, que lhe perguntava mil coisas sobre o desempenho de sua irmã. Ele, porém, preferiu deixar o Sarutobi na curiosidade, dizendo apenas que ela era boa.

x.x

As três garotas esperavam animadas e impacientes pelo início de seu primeiro treino. Quer dizer, Sayuri e Kami não chegavam nem perto do nível de impaciência da amiga de cabelos alaranjados, mas conseguir acompanhá-la já estava fora do alcance de qualquer ser normal.

- Finalmente! - Disseram juntas, quando seu sensei finalmente chegou no local combinado.

- Olá, meninas! Espero que toda essa animação se converta em resultado. Preparadas? - perguntou retoricamente, terminando no segundo seguinte. - Vamos continuar de onde paramos no teste.

Agora ele havia esperado por uma resposta ou ação delas, mas tudo que obteve foram elas o encarando, ainda paradas e quietas.

- Que foi? Achei que quisessem descobrir o porquê sempre estou com essa senbon...

Agora sim! Elas haviam entendido o recado. Sorriram entre elas e se afastaram, desaparecendo entre as árvores do local. Genma, esperando que elas bolassem um plano e finalmente viessem lhe atacar, sentou ao pé de uma árvore e ficou brincando com a sua senbon.

Yuki foi a primeira a aparecer, usando o kage bunshin, assim como no teste. Antes que ela o atacasse, porém, Genma interfiriu:

- Yuki... Kurama Yuki, certo? Seu clã é famoso por seus genjutsus. E, pelo que fiquei sabendo, você mostrou ser bem habilidosa com eles, na Academia.

A menina de repente parou seus movimentos, olhando para Genma, e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Os genjutsus, se fortes e bem sustentados, podem fazer um estrago muito maior do que isso que você está tentando. Porque não tenta me distrair com um Gen Bunshin, se essa é a sua intenção?

Ela ainda encarava o seu sensei. Provavelmente analisando a sua sugestão, pensou ele.

- Eu... Consigo relizá-lo com sucesso, porém, não consigo mantê-lo por muito tempo com a mesma força. - Disse ela, finalmente, agora encarando os próprios pés.

- Hm... Talvez devesse praticar! Comece tentando obter mais controle de seu chakra.

- Certo. - Respondeu ela, antes de se virar e voltar para uma das árvores do local, com a intenção de seguir as ordens de seu sensei e praticar.

- Yuki! - Ele a chamou, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção novamente. - Mais uma dica: Você sempre age por impulso. Para dominar perfeitamente um genjutsu, você precisa estar atenta e ter uma boa percepção. Tente se concentrar mais durante uma batalha!

Na verdade, Yuki nunca tinha concentração ou foco algum. Genma também não esperava que ela fosse mudar apenas com esse conselho! Era algo que ela só aprenderia com o tempo e com a experiência, e ele sabia disso.

Durante toda sua conversa com Yuki, Genma sentia a presença de Kami logo acima dele, em uma das árvores. Assim como os seus movimentos, que denunciavam um ataque a seguir.

"Vamos, Kami! Me surpreenda!" pensou, antes de ver o seu vulto finalmente aparecendo e atacando. Ela era rápida! Com certeza a melhor das três, no momento. Kami tinha disciplina, foco e objetivo, tudo o que faltava em Yuki. E, diferente de Sayuri, ela se mostrava muito atrevida, confiante e forte, durante seus ataques. Ela só precisava de prática e mais habilidade! Com certeza evoluiria bem rápido.

Não era exatamente nela que Genma estava interessado, porém. Prevendo seus próximos movimentos, nunca tão imprevisíveis assim, ele conseguiu se defender facilmente de todos seus ataques.

- Kami-chan, você é a mais forte aqui. Para hoje, quero que apenas ajude a Yuki em seu treino! - Pediu Genma, interrompendo o selamento do jutsu que ela preparava.

- Mas... - Kami tentou discordar da ordem de seu sensei, frustrada. Mas acabou desistindo quando este lhe segurou pelos ombros, virando-a na direção de Yuki e dizendo baixo próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Vamos, Kami-chan! Seja uma boa menina e obedeça o seu sensei... Você ainda terá outras chances de retirar a senbon de mim.

Kami, extasiada pela sensação de ter seu "sensei-gato" lhe pedindo algo daquele jeito, não foi capaz de discordar. Podia até ouvir os sinos tocando e sentir as borboletas revirando seu estômago. Se ele tivesse lhe pedido para se ferir, estava certa de que teria obedecido da mesma forma. Como poderia lhe negar algo?

"Acho que estou apaixonada", pensava ela, enquanto ia sorridente até sua amiga.

Genma agora se concentrava na garota de cabelos longos e avermelhados, que estava logo a sua frente, escondida na sombra dos troncos.

- Sayuri, vai ser impossível se esconder de alguém com essa respiração barulhenta. - Disse, aparecendo atrás da garota, que se assustou com a surpresa e acabou tropeçando em uma das raízes das árvores.

Antes que ela pudesse cair, porém, Genma a segurou pelos seus braços.

- Se acalme. Se você não ficasse tão nervosa, poderia ter, facilmente, percebido a minha presença.

- Eu... Estou. - Sayuri tentou mentir dizendo que estava calma, mas a sua voz falha acabou a denunciando. Com medo de que tivesse soado ainda mais patética, tentou concertar: - Tentando. Não sou muito boa em me concentrar sob pressão.

Genma apenas sorriu para ela, continuando seu discurso calmamente:

- A maneira como você controla seu chakra pelo seu corpo é incrível. E realmente muito intrigante! Você domina isso muito bem, para uma simples genin... Mas também fica nervosa e perde o controle muito fácil.

Enquanto ele falava, Sayuri apenas escutava com atenção, sem nenhum manifesto. Algumas vezes ela desviava seu olhar para baixo, e então voltava a encarar Genma segundos depois.

- Sayuri-chan, você nunca estará sozinha em uma batalha. Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. E, aliás, quando mantém a calma, você também consegue criar ótimas estratégias! Só precisa ser mais confiante.

- Eu... Eu consigo sentir o chakra das pessoas, assim como a movimentação dele. É por isso que consigo criar as estratégias.

"Incrível!", pensou Genma.

- Você poderia facilmente ter percebido as minhas intenções e evitado aquele susto...

- Sim. Eu perdi minha concentração e... Foi por isso. - Explicou ela.

"Sayuri provavelmente percebeu que a minha intenção ao dizer aquilo para Kami e ficou nervosa, por saber que seria a sua vez de agir. Assim como no teste! Quando percebi que ela era a estratégia e comecei a procurá-la, ela provavelmente notou e por isso ficou tão nervosa que acabou denunciando sua posição com os barulhos. Dessa vez, foi sua respiração ofegante. E quando eu a encarei, ela perdeu totalmente sua concentração em mim... Hm... Muito interessante. Isso significa devemos trabalhar na força e nos ninjutsus dela, tornando-a mais confiante. Elas certamente têm muito que aprenderem uma com as outras...".

- Kami, Yuki... Venham aqui!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bom, tá ai! Mais um capítulo da "O mais belo dos lírios"! Como sempre, espero que gostem e se encontrarem algum erro e tal... Por favor avisem no "review", ok? *-* Ah, e por favor me deixem saber o que estão achando do time Genma! :)<em>**

**_Beijos, beijos. Aguardo os reviews! *-*_**


	4. É aprontando que se aprende!

As três garotas, sob a supervisão de seu sensei, já terminavam a terceira missão do dia. Desde o começo da semana estavam cumprindo diversas missões de nível D e se perguntavam quando finalmente teriam a chance de receber uma de nível elevado.

- Genma-sensei, nós provavelmente já resgatamos todos os animais de estimação do país! Quando é que teremos uma missão de verdade?

Genma achou graça na frustração de Yuki e a chamou para perto de onde estava sentado. A garota andou desconfiada até ele e recebeu leves batidas em sua testa, que vieram acompanhadas da resposta:

- Talvez quando você deixar de se preocupar tanto com isso!

Kami e Sayuri, mesmo que também ansiosas para uma missão mais difícil, pareciam se divertir com aquelas, ao contrário de Yuki. Genma costumava chamá-la de "reclamona", brincando com a pressa da menina.

- Não fala assim, Yuki-chan! Olha só pra esse fofucho, ele precisava de alguém para salvá-lo! - Dizia Kami, apertando o filhote de cachorro que elas haviam salvado na última missão.

- Awwwwwww! Ok, ele é realmente fofo! - Yuki tirou o pequeno cãozinho dos braços de Kami e Sayuri com seu jeito atrapalhado, fazendo com que ele se assustasse e pulasse de seu colo, quase fugindo.

Sayuri, antes que ele conseguisse escapar, porém, o agarrou.

- YUKI, SUA DESAJEITADA! - Repreendeu a amiga.

- Não sou não, tá? Ele que é muito chato...

"Oh, não! De novo não..." Pensou Genma, antes de interromper aquela discussão boba de uma vez:

- Certo, meninas! Por hoje é só isso! Eu tenho um compromisso e por isso hoje vocês estão dispensadas mais cedo... Nos vemos amanhã! - Disse ele, apressado, já se virando para ir embora.

As três se olharam, estranhando a atitude do sensei, que geralmente nunca tinha pressa para nada. Característica que, aliás, até as irritava um pouco (ok, no caso da Yuki, muito!). Antes que ele se afastasse de vez, elas pularam em sua frente, o interrompendo.

- Um compromisso? - Começou Kami, desconfiada.

Genma observava à reação de suas três alunas, que agora estavam de braços cruzados, o encarando, como se esperassem por uma explicação. Cena que ele acabou achando bem engraçada!

- Para onde o sensei vai com toda essa pressa? – Agora era Yuki quem perguntava.

- É... Isso é realmente bem estranho para o sensei... – Sayuri também concordou com as amigas.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Já disse que tenho um compromisso! E isso não é assunto para as três! Vão para suas casas e descansem, teremos um dia agitado amanhã.

Isso foi o suficiente para que elas se afastassem e deixassem Genma ir, mas não para cessar a curiosidade que consumia as três meninas.

- Ei, o que vocês acham que é, hein? Será uma missão ultra secreta e perigosa? – Yuki perguntava, provocando ainda mais as amigas.

- É quase noite... E ele disse que nos encontraríamos amanhã. Não acredito que seja isso, Yuki! – Sayuri discordou, tentando se convencer de que o melhor era mesmo obedecer ao sensei e esquecer aquilo.

- O que poderia ser então? – A de cabelos cor de laranja insistia.

- E se... – Kami, que até então ainda revirava sua mente, procurando uma hipótese realmente boa, resolvera se pronunciar: – Genma-sensei estiver indo se encontrar com alguma mulher? Temos que acabar com ela! – Terminando sua frase com uma expressão um tanto quanto assustadora.

- Deve ser alguma reunião importante e urgente com outros jounins. – Sayuri ainda ignorava completamente as ideias descontroladas de suas amigas.

- É, ou isso... – Kami se acalmou, concordando por fim com a amiga, derrotada.

- Poderíamos seguí-lo e descobrir! – Yuki sugeriu, estalando os dedos acima de sua cabeça, como se tivesse tido uma ideia brilhante, e recebendo acenos positivos e animados de Kami quase que instantaneamente.

- Deveríamos é parar de bobeira e ir para casa...

- Sayuri, deixa de ser medrosa e sem graça! – Yuki provocou a amiga, sabendo exatamente como convencê-la e logo sendo acompanhada por Kami:

- Vai me dizer que não está nem um pouco curiosa para descobrir o que deixou ele com tanta pressa? Vaaamos, Sayuri-chan! – A mais nova também insistia.

Sayuri não estava certa de que elas deveriam mesmo fazer aquilo, afinal, poderiam acabar se encrencando, mas ela também não poderia negar que estava tão curiosa quanto suas amigas.

- Okay, nós vamos! Mas tomem cuidado, não podemos deixar que ele perceba e, assim que descobrirmos, vamos embora! E eu vou na frente! – Disse finalmente, vencida por sua curiosidade e pela insistência das outras duas, tomando o mesmo caminho que Genma havia feito minutos antes. Assim que deu os primeiros passos, porém, ouviu uma risadinha vitoriosa de Yuki e virou-se novamente para ela, apenas para dizer:

- E, Yuki, fique sabendo que não sou medrosa!

xxx

Durante o tempo em que ficaram discutindo, as meninas acabaram se perdendo do mentor e, até que o encontrassem, algumas horas se passaram. Quando finalmente encontraram, ele estava em um bar da cidade, acompanhado de Asuma, Hayate, Kakashi e Raido. Como não tinham idade o suficiente para entrarem no local e, caso o fizessem, certamente levariam uma bronca dos senseis, ficaram apenas espiando pela janela.

Os amigos já estavam levemente bêbado, o que despertava ainda mais curiosidade nelas. Era engraçado vê-los daquela maneira! Mas apesar de tudo, já estava ficando tarde e elas sabiam que se não saíssem logo dali, provavelmente teriam problemas. Sayuri já se virava para chamar as amigas, quando Kami a puxou novamente para a perto da janela, lhe mostrando, inconformada, o que acontecia dentro do local.

Sayuri levou algum tempo para encontrar o que havia provocado aquela reação em sua amiga, até que notou Genma conversando com uma mulher, aparentemente, mais velha que ele. Nada de mais além disso! Parecia ser apenas uma conversa qualquer e, se a indignação não tivesse vindo de Kami, Sayuri provavelmente não teria entendido nada. Mas vindo da amiga que era loucamente apaixonada pelo sensei e, assustadoramente, sempre muito ciumenta, ela captou a mensagem quase que a tempo de impedir o que viria a seguir.

Kami entrou furiosa no bar, sendo acompanhada por Sayuri, que tentava arrastá-la para fora a qualquer custo, e Yuki, ainda desentendida. Quando Sayuri percebeu, porém, que todos do local já observavam as três e, principalmente, os cinco jounins, desistiu de impedir a amiga. Elas provavelmente já estariam muito encrencadas de qualquer maneira!

Kami se colocou entre Genma e a mulher, falando baixo, mas com um tom de voz realmente assustador:

- Quem é ela, sensei?

Genma, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo - e isso nem era efeito do álcool ingerido -, apenas apoiou suas mãos nos ombros de Kami, dizendo, calmo:

- Kami-chan, acalme-se! O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? Vocês não deveriam estar aqui...

Sob aquele olhar de seu sensei, Kami pareceu acordar do que fora um súbito momento de loucura causado pela sua raiva. Atrás de Genma, Asuma também a assistia, preocupado. Por longos segundos, sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada pelo que havia feito, mas então a mulher, que agora estava atrás dela, resolveu se pronunciar, despertando o sentimento novamente:

- Essas crianças não deveriam estar dormindo à uma hora dessas?

Kami se virou para ela, fazendo com que Genma retirasse suas mãos de seus ombros, furiosa:

- Você deveria ter mais respeito! Esse é o meu sensei e eu vi tudo o que você estava fazendo com ele! Quem você pensa que é?

Sayuri assistia à cena, completamente envergonhada. Já havia pensado em mil maneiras de sumir dali sem que ninguém percebesse, mas isso seria ainda pior do que ficar. Yuki, ao contrário de Sayuri, nem se quer ligava para o que acontecia com Kami. Ela aproveitara o momento em que suas amigas entraram no bar para se aproximar de Kakashi, que provavelmente era o que estava pior dentre os amigos, por causa das bebidas alcoólicas consumidas. Ela tentava, sem sucesso algum, puxar algum assunto com o jounin, que nem se quer entendia suas perguntas.

Em resposta à Kami, a mulher apenas soltou uma estridente risada, fazendo com que a menina se arrependesse de qualquer coisa que havia dito e que havia causado tal reação. Até Genma e Asuma pareciam compartilhar do mesmo sentimento que a jovem garota.

- Garotinha, não sei quem você pensa que eu sou mas...

- Kami, essa é a princesa do país das montanhas de gelo! Casada com o príncipe do país das montanhas de gelo. E está aqui porque precisa de nós, ninjas, para uma missão. - Genma interrompeu a mulher de voz irritante, explicando para a sua aluna o motivo deles estarem ali, apenas conversando, aproveitando para enfatizar o fato de que ela havia entendido tudo errado.

As três meninas, e principalmente Kami, sempre ficavam muito interessadas em saber sobre os relacionamentos do mentor e, mesmo que ele continuasse repreendendo elas por isso, achava tudo bem engraçado. Treinar três meninas realmente não era fácil!

- Ah, sim... Então... Você não é nenhuma velha que está interessada no **meu** sensei? – Perguntou, tentando garantir que não houvesse nenhum interesse além do que lhe foi dito, com uma certa inocência, apesar de forçar intimidação em sua voz, que fez Genma querer gargalhar.

- Ve-velha? – A princesa perguntou, incrédula com a palavra que Kami havia dito para se referir à ela.

- Certo, Kami! Já passou da hora de vocês três irem para casa. Vamos! Nós vamos acompanhá-las para que não aconteça mais nenhum mal entendido. – Genma interrompeu a conversa, antes que aquilo virasse um problema ainda maior. Aproveitou para repreender Kami com o olhar ano final de sua última frase, deixando bem claro que não havia gostado do acontecido! A menina entendeu isso como um aviso de que viria uma bronca e, muito provavelmente, um castigo, no dia seguinte.

Se despediram então da princesa, deixando o local todos juntos. Como já era madrugada, os jounins decidiram se separar para acompanhar as garotas até suas casas. Kami tentou insistir para que Genma fosse com ela e Asuma, mas seu irmão já estava muito desconfiado com tudo que acontecera e isso poderia piorar a situação.

- Certo, então eu e o Hayate acompanhamos a Sayuri e... Raido! Você poderia levar a Yuki para...

- O Kakashi me levará, sensei! – Yuki disse animada, interrompendo a fala de Genma.

Kakashi estava tão fora de si que nem se quer entendia o que se passava, mas acabou concordando automaticamente quando Genma lhe perguntou se ele tinha certeza que poderia levá-la para casa. O sensei ainda iria insistir para que Raido fosse com os dois, mas a apressada Yuki saiu em disparo, levando apenas Kakashi consigo.

No fim, Raido acabou acompanhando a princesa, enquanto Genma e Hayate levavam a calada garota dos cabelos avermelhados. Sayuri estava apreensiva desde que as três adentraram o bar e não se pronunciara desde então. Genma sabia que ela agia daquela maneira por vergonha da atitude de suas amigas, embora ela provavelmente já tivesse percebido que ele nem se quer havia ficado bravo com elas.

A verdade era que o sensei quase nunca se irritava! Acabava até se divertindo com a maior parte das desobediências das meninas, embora sempre demonstrasse o contrário. Era inútil, porém, tentar enganar alguém como Sayuri! Após algum tempo treinando as garotas, Genma já havia entendido e aprendido um pouco sobre ela. Sayuri conseguia não apenas perceber as pessoas através de seus chakras, mas também desvendar os sentimentos omitidos dentro delas. Um poder sensitivo incrível!

Mesmo que ela já soubesse o que ele sentia, porém, Genma resolveu tentar acalmá-la com algumas palavras:

- Sayuri-chan, não se preocupe! Não estou bravo com o que aconteceu hoje, embora vocês tenham me desobedecido completamente. Eu conheço cada uma de vocês e sei que nada disso foi por mal, não precisa se sentir assim por causa de suas amigas... – Disse, calmo e olhando para a garota, enquanto os três caminhavam em direção a casa dela.

- Eu... Sei. – Ela respondeu de forma quase que inaudível. – Eu tentei insistir para que fossemos embora, mas...

- Não precisa se preocupar! Eu sei, Kami e Yuki raramente ouvem conselhos. – Soltou uma pequena risada ao final da frase, esperando que isso a confortasse.

Hayate observava a cena, levemente intrigado com a garota. O amigo lhe contava muitas coisas sobre Kami, Yuki e Sayuri, assim como todo o mistério da menina de cabelos avermelhados e grandes olhos azuis, mas apenas agora, que Hayate assistia isso de perto, podia realmente entender. Tinha a impressão de que nem ela mesma a conhecia!

xxx

Kakashi abriu os olhos e encarou por alguns minutos o quarto escuro em que estava. Não reconhecia aquele lugar e também não conseguia se lembrar de como fora parar ali. Sentou-se na cama, se arrependendo logo em seguida de tê-lo feito, pois sua cabeça doía muito. Repassava as cenas que se lembrava do dia anterior, tentando forçar a memória e encontrar das peças que faltavam em seu quebra-cabeça. Enquanto repetia o mesmo exercício diversas e diversas vezes sem obter resultado, escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo. Olhou para trás, curioso para ver quem encontraria, e logo a figura de uma menina com o cabelo preso em dois coques se revelou. A surpresa do jounin fez com que ele se levantasse em um pulo e, analisando melhor a maneira como se encontrava a poucos segundos, deitado em uma cama que não era a sua e sem camisa, corou, não sabendo que atitude tomar em seguida.

Yuki entrou em seu quarto segurando a bandeja de café da manhã que havia preparado e sorriu, assim que notou que Kakashi já estava acordado. Quando a claridade da porta aberta atingiu o rosto dele, porém, a menina reparou em sua expressão confusa e, preocupada com o que ele poderia estar pensando daquela situação, resolveu explicar o que acontecera na noite passada.

- Kakashi-sensei, bom dia! Eu... Você... Você-dormiu-e-bebeu-enquanto-eu-buscava-minha-cama-na-água-ontem – Tentou explicar apressada, se descontrolando e confundindo as palavras. Falar com ele sóbrio daquela maneira parecia bem mais fácil do que realmente era.

Kakashi notou o nervosismo da menina tentando lhe explicar o que havia acontecido e, percebendo que ela provavelmente estava mais envergonhada do que ele naquele momento, resolveu tentar encorajá-la. Aproximou-se devagar esboçando um sorriso, mas isso pareceu ter o efeito contrário, já que ela corou ainda mais, se afastando depressa e esbarrando no abajur atrás de si. Em um movimento rápido, Kakashi conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço e evitar que ela e o abajur caíssem, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para salvar a bandeja, que acabou caindo e espalhando tudo pelo chão.

- Droga! – Reclamou Yuki para si mesma, agora ainda mais envergonhada.

- Tudo bem! Eu não estou com fome... – Kakashi tentou confortá-la, mas como não teve nenhum tipo de resposta, resolveu continuar – É... Me desculpa... Kurama Yuki, certo? Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu noite passada, será que...

- É! – A menina o interrompeu, com um sorriso animado no rosto, fazendo com que ele repassasse a frase em sua mente, tentando entender o motivo daquela reação repentina. Mas então ela continuou, interrompendo seus pensamentos – Ontem à noite você me acompanhou até em casa, para que eu não fizesse o caminho sozinha, mas estava tão cansado que, enquanto eu pegava água na cozinha, acabou dormindo em minha cama. Eu não quis acordá-lo, então...

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem. – Pensou novamente no que se lembrava da noite passada, concluindo que não deveria estar nada bem pela quantidade de álcool ingerida e, novamente, se sentiu extremamente envergonhado. Uma garota que tinha a mesma idade de seus alunos havia cuidado dele bêbado?

- Er... Obrigado! – Agradeceu, totalmente sem graça, mas forçando um sorriso, e então inventou qualquer desculpa para sair da casa da menina o mais rápido possível, antes que a situação ficasse ainda pior.

Yuki passara o resto do tempo que tinha antes de encontrar o seu sensei e suas amigas, relembrando cada momento com Kakashi. Apesar de nada muito especial ter acontecido, para a menina, tê-lo ali, perto dela, mesmo que desacordado, já era especial. Ria sozinha todas as vezes em que lembrava de quando ele havia dito seu nome!

xxx

Genma chegou ao local em que sempre se encontrava com suas aprendizes e, como sempre, lá estavam as três. Diferente das outras vezes em que lhe esperavam após terem feito algo errado, Yuki e Kami não estavam aflitas! Na verdade, as duas pareciam nem se quer lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite passada! Apenas Sayuri, a única que deveria estar relaxada, ainda demonstrava preocupação.

- Kami, Yuki, Sayuri! Espero que estejam preparadas para a missão de hoje!

Kami encarou o sensei, incrivelmente animada, enquanto Sayuri apenas o assistia, ainda com a mesma expressão. Yuki continuava perdida em seus pensamentos, completamente distraída, deixando Genma extremamente interessado em descobrir o que quer que fosse que havia calado a agitada Yuki daquela maneira. Com a intenção de obter a sua atenção, ele se aproximou um pouco da garota e lançou uma shuriken um pouco acima de seu ombro, bem próximo de sua orelha. Yuki, com o susto, acabou caindo para trás, provocando gargalhadas histéricas em suas amigas e uma risada disfarçada e contida de seu sensei.

- Poderia me dar alguns minutos da sua preciosa atenção, Yuki? Se eu tivesse a intenção de te machucar, teria conseguido facilmente. – Retomou o seu discurso, forçando propositalmente um mau humor e sendo descoberto apenas por Sayuri, que ainda sorria, enquanto as outras duas o olhavam, agora sim, aflitas.

- Ótimo! Voltando à missão... Como vocês viviam reclamando sobre as de nível D, resolvi dar uma chance as três e insisti ao Hokage-sama que lhes desse uma missão de nível C!

- O QUÊ? ESSE É NOSSO CASTIGO? – Disse Yuki, trazendo de volta toda a sua agitação que as amigas, e o até próprio Genma, estavam acostumados a ver.

- Genma-sensei, você já foi mais malvado... – Kami provocou, também animada com a notícia.

E, novamente, apenas Sayuri parecia entender o que ele planejava, mas isso era exatamente o que ele esperava de alguém com dons como os dela.

- Castigo? Não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando. Mas vamos logo com isso, porque nossa cliente já está a nossa espera... Imagino que vocês ainda se lembrem da princesa Tomoyo, do país das montanhas de gelo, certo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, ainda acho que esse capítulo poderia ter ficado melhor mas... Eu já estava sofrendo ameaças para terminar e postar logo o capítulo três, então... Aí está ele! Me desculpem por não ter ficado tão bom ç_ç<strong>_

_**Prometo que vou compensar com um capítulo 4 cheio de emoção e ação e não tão demorado, ok? :D**_

_**Ainda mereço reviews? *-* Beijos, beijos.**_

_**PS: Se encontrarem algum erro e tal, por favor, me avisem! Ah e, eu não lembro de existir nenhum país da montanha do gelo em lugar algum, mas a intenção era inventar algo que não existe na história mesmo e tal... Então se existir, me avisem também por favor! (:**_


	5. Capítulo Bonus: Especial Kamichan

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

- Yuki, pára! Assim você vai assustar eles! - Sayuri falou baixo e tentando disfarçar, para a amiga.

- Eu não vou assustá-los, Sayuri! Vocês não estão assustados, estão?

- Se ainda tiver alguém lendo...

- Ei! Eu ouvi isso! - Yuki disse, mostrando a língua para a de cabelos avermelhados.

- Ok, ok! Deixa isso pra lá e vamos explicar logo, ninguém deve estar entendendo nada. EI, MEG!

_**"O que foi, Sa?"**_

- Porque é que eu tenho que fazer isso com a Yuki, ein? Ela só vai atrapalhar tudo...

_**"Vocês querem ou não parar de brigar e fazer logo de uma vez o que me pediram? Sabe, eu não tenho o dia todo... E ainda tenho que escrever o próximo capítulo e continuar a história!"**_

- EI, MAS EU NÃO TÔ FAZENDO NADA! - Yuki protestou.

- Droga. Ok! E você, Yuki, calada! Deixa que **eu** cuido disso.

- Mas eu quero participar! - a mais agitada insistiu.

- Oi, pessoal! Desculpe-nos por esse momento... - Começou, finalmente, Sayuri, lançando um olhar repreensivo para Yuki na última frase. - Hoje, como vocês puderam reparar, teremos um capítulo um pouco diferente do usual! Vocês querem saber o porquê disso?

- HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DA K...

Yuki foi interrompida por um tapa de Sayuri em sua cabeça.

- CALA A BOCA, Yuki! Ainda não é para revelar!

- Aii! Acho que percebi né... - Respondeu, apenas para receber outro olhar ameaçador da outra.

- Enfim, continuando... Hoje é um dia muito especial! Porque, nesse mesmo dia, alguns anos atrás, nascia uma princesinha na casa do Sarutobi Hokage-sama.

- Uma linda princesinha! - Adicionou Yuki.

Sayuri apenas olhou para a menina novamente e continuou:

- Em homenagem a esse dia e a essa menininha, que hoje é a nossa companheira de time, nós decidimos fazer o "Capítulo Bonus: Especial Kami-chan! Dirigido por Sayuri e Yuki."

- "Especial Kami-chan", porque a "princesinha" era a Kami-chan! Entenderam? - Yuki explicou, com os olhinhos brilhando de animação, recebendo um rolar de olhos como resposta.

- Sério, Yuki? WOW! Realmente, isso era muito necessário. Mesmo.

- Obrigada! - respondeu, ainda animada, não percebendo o tom de voz irônico de Sayuri.

Sayuri se voltou novamente para frente, continuando:

- E o primeiro tópico do nosso capítulo é... Yuki?

Yuki se virou para trás, procurando algo, e logo mostrou um cartaz colorido com os dizeres: "Família"

- Família! Bem, como vocês já devem saber, Kami é filha do terceiro Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, além de irmã mais nova do Asuma-sensei e tia de Konohamaru. Mas, nós temos uma história que vocês provavelmente não conhecem!

Yuki se aproximou de Sayuri, perguntando baixo e disfarçadamente em seu ouvido: - Posso contar essa história, Sayuri-chan?

Sayuri hesitou por alguns segundos, mas acabou assentindo com um sinal positivo.

- O Asuma-sensei sempre foi um irmão muito ciumento e protetor e, por causa disso, quando Kami-chan era criança, ele tentava enganar seus amigos de que ela era um menino, vestindo-a com seus casacos gigantes e escondendo seus longos cabelos com tocas. E enquanto isso, eu e Sayuri riamos escondidas da cena. Era realmente muito engraçado, não é, Sayuri-chan? - Contou a hiperativa menina, rindo divertidamente ao se lembrar das cenas e sendo acompanhada por Sayuri.

- Certo, era realmente engraçado! E ela nem podia abrir a boca, se não eles poderiam desconfiar pela sua voz fina. Conclusão: Asuma-sensei, você era muito malvado!

- Sayuri-chan, será que eles ainda pensam que ela é um garoto?

- Ah, claro, Yuki! Sua tonta! O Genma-sensei também era um desses amigos... E eles nunca pareceram acreditar, na verdade...

- Oh sim...

- E o próximo assunto é?

Yuki mostrou outro cartaz, dessa vez, escrito "O amor está no ar", com um cupido desenhado.

- Ahhhh! Esse será interessante... Vamos descobrir quem são os amores da Kami-chan! Yuki, apresente nossas evidências, por favor!

Yuki troca novamente o cartaz: "O diário de Kami: Nara Shikamaru"

- Certo dia, eu e Yuki estávamos no quarto de Kami, sozinhas, com o seu diário esquecido em cima da cama. Nós sabíamos que se ela descobrisse ficaria muito brava, mas não pudemos nos controlar. A curiosidade falava mais alto! E como ela iria demorar em seu banho... Nós acabamos abrindo e lendo. Até então, nós nem se quer desconfiávamos que Kami gostava de Shikamaru, mas diversas das páginas de seu diário indicavam isso, já que ela contava várias histórias sobre os dois e até comentava coisas como "O Shikamaru-kun estava lindo hoje".

- E na nossa frente ela sempre implicava com ele, dizendo o quanto ele era preguiçoso e irritante... - Yuki adicionou.

- Exato! Acho que, no fim, ela só fazia isso porque não queria que ninguém descobrisse.

- Desculpa, Kami-chan! Eu e a Sayuri JÁ SABEMOS DO SEU SEGREDINHO! - Yuki disse, animada como sempre, como se tivesse provocando a amiga.

- Maaaas... Ainda temos um outro candidato ao coraçãozinho de nossa querida Kami. Não é, Yuki?

- Sim! Nós temos! Um passarinho laranja nos contou...

- Não seria passarinho verde? - Sayuri interrompeu o discurso da amiga.

- Não! O meu é laranja! Porque laranja é mais bonito! - Yuki se defendeu, mostrando a língua para amiga.

- Certo... Mas isso não importa, de qualquer maneira, Yuki. Mostra logo o cartaz!

- Okay, okay...

Obedecendo as ordens de Hoshino, Yuki pegou o próximo cartaz e o levantou: "Atual romance: Genma-sensei!"

- Ei, Sayuri-chan, ele é nosso sensei... Tem certeza de que isso é mesmo permitido? Não é um pouco estranho?

- Yuki, quem é que quer se tornar a próxima Sra. Hatake mesmo? - a garota virou-se para a outra para respondê-la e, depois, voltou a olhar para frente, retomando a brincadeira, enquanto Yuki apenas se encolheu, entendendo a indireta.

- Nos últimos dias, Kami-chan tem andado com borboletas no estômago e a culpa disso, provavelmente seria do nosso lindo sensei conquistador de corações inocentes, Shiranui Genma. Aliás, nós já chegamos a ouvir comentários dela mesma dizendo que está apaixonada... - a de cabelos vermelhos explicou, mais uma vez.

- A Kami-chan não é muito de revelar seus amores, não é, Sayuri-chan?

- Com certeza, Yuki! Mas nós somos muito boas detetives e sempre descobrimos!

- Pois é, não adianta tentar nos enganar, Kami-chan! - provocou mais uma vez, divertida.

- E aproveitando o assunto... Qual seria nosso próximo e último tópico de hoje, Yuki-chan?

Yuki pulou na frente da outra, levantando e mostrando o último cartaz, com os dizeres "_Best Friends Forever_".

- Isso! - Sayuri disse, empurrando a garota que ainda estava em sua frente, para o lado, de maneira que também pudesse aparecer. - Para finalizar a homenagem, decidimos contar a nossa história!

Yuki puxou a sua amiga de canto, lhe perguntando baixo: - Posso contar essa, Sa?

- Não! Você é péssima em contar histórias! - respondeu, também baixo.

- Certo... - assentiu, cabisbaixa.

Derrotada pela reação da garota, Sayuri acabou voltando atrás: - Okaay! Só não enrola...

- Eba! - Yuki comemorou, antes de começar enfim a explicação: - Há muito tempo atrás, no nosso primeiro dia de aula na academia, eu estava tímida e completamente envergonhada, sem saber o que fazer ou como me aproximar das outras garotas que conversavam animadas. Algumas delas olhavam para mim e faziam comentários maldosos sobre o meu clã ou a minha aparência... Então, uma menininha de cabelos castanhos preso em longas duas mechas, uma de cada lado da cabeça, com um sorriso muito a acolhedor e simpático, se aproximou e perguntou o meu nome. Após nos apresentarmos, Kami me mostrou sua coleção de adesivos brilhantes e até me ajudou a começar uma, me dando um dos mais bonitos adesivos de sua própria coleção. Alguns dias depois, nós vimos que a Sayuri-chan também tinha uma coleção e nos aproximamos com a intenção de trocarmos alguns. Acabou que depois disso, nos encontrávamos sempre para nossas trocas e, depois de brigar com as suas amigas que ficavam perseguindo o Uchiha Sasuke e tentando convencer ela a apresentá-las para ele, Sayuri-chan passou a andar comigo e com a Kami também. No fim, nos tornamos grandes amigas, não é, Sa?

- Sim, verdade! Kami também nunca gostou muito das outras garotas, que ficavam lhe provocando e dizendo que ela era muito fraca e nem parecia ser filha do Hokage-sama. Kami ficava bem chateada, mas isso tudo acabou apenas ajudando para que nós três nos aproximássemos ainda mais. E, acho que chegamos ao fim, certo, Yuki-chan?

- Siiiiim. Ah, estava tão legal... Sayuri-chan, nós podemos fazer isso mais vezes? Diz que sim! Por favorzinho, vai! - Yuki insistia, balançando a amiga para frente e para trás.

- Yuki, PÁRA COM ISSO! - Sayuri pediu irritada. - Não sou eu quem decido! Pede para a Meg...

Yuki parou de balançar a amiga, olhou para cima, como se procurasse algo, e chamou:

- MEG!

_**"Yuki, eu estou bem aqui. Não precisa gritar! E, veremos... Se nossos leitores gostarem, podemos repetir algumas outras vezes."**_

- Ebaaaaaa! - a garota comemorou, animada, pulando e dançando desajeitada. - Ei, você aí que está lendo esse capítulo, por favorzinho deixa um _review_ para a Meg dizendo o que achou da nossa ideia? - pediu, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Enquanto isso, Sayuri se divertia com a cena, rindo de toda a agitação da amiga.

- Bom, agora que você já deixou o seu recado para os leitores, falta deixar para a nossa Kami-chan: Kaaaaaaami-chan, esperamos que não fique irritada pelos segredos revelados e que tenha gostado da nossa surpresa. Feliz aniversário! Nós te amamos!

- Isso! Feliz aniversário, Kami-chan! - Yuki lembrou do último cartaz, que desejava "Feliz Aniversário!" com algumas bexigas e corações desenhados, e o levantou. - Nós te amamos!

As duas fizeram coraçõeszinhos com as mãos e, logo depois, sinais de tchau e beijos no ar, se despedindo.

Eu, Megan Allard, junto com Sayuri e Yuki, espero que vocês tenham gostado do nosso capítulo bonus em homenagem ao aniversário de uma das personagens, Sarutobi Kami. Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, para retomarmos a aventura das lindinhas e seu "sensei-gato", que irão para sua primeira missão de nível C juntos! Até lá!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi, galera! Finalmente apareci! hehehe Espero que tenham gostado do especial e já explico aqui o motivo: A pessoa na qual a personagem Kami é inspirada, completou 19 aninhos no dia 14 desse mês e, como ela também é leitora da OMBL, eu quis fazer esse capítulo como "presente". *-* Mas não se preocupem porque o oficial capítulo 4 está no forno e já já deve ficar pronto!<em>**

**_Ah, tenho uma novidade: A OMBL está sendo traduzida para o inglês pela fofíssima 2fast2live ( u/2845602/)! Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, é só procurar lá no perfil dela por "The Sweetest Lily" - aliás, quem quiser e conseguir (são todas em inglês) dar uma olhada nas outras fics dela, eu super recomendo!_**

**_Mereço reviews? *-* _**

**_Beijos e mais beijos da tia Meg._**

**_PS: Para quem já acompanhava OMBL quando meu perfil era "danybueno", não se acanhem: A autora não mudou, nem nada do tipo. Apenas assumi um outro pseudônimo para minhas fics, mas continuo sendo eu - ou uma parte de mim, já que foi por esse motivo que decidi "virar a Megan Allard" por aqui!_**


	6. O segredo dos três cristais de AMI

_**YAAY! Guess who's back? o/ hahahaha. Primeiro de tudo, desculpem pela demora, prometo tentar postar mais rápido! Mas acho que vou compensá-los com esse capítulo, que está beeem grandinho. *-* Enfim, espero que gostem!**_

* * *

><p>- Imagino que vocês ainda se lembrem da princesa Tomoyo, do país das montanhas de gelo, certo?<p>

Kami e Yuki agora o observavam com estranhamento.

- Bom, entenderei isso como um sim... Ontem a noite, antes de termos nossa conversa interrompida por três garotinhas, Tomoyo-sama me contava exatamente sobre essa missão, em que nós a acompanharemos durante toda a viagem de volta ao seu país. O País das Montanhas de Gelo está passando por certa dificuldade e por conta disso, a princesa não tem ninguém que a escolte de volta para casa, então precisa de nossos serviços. Nós partiremos daqui a uma hora, então se preparem e nós nos encontramos na saída de Konoha.

As três o observavam atentamente e, como até agora nenhuma delas havia se pronunciado, Genma resolveu esperar mais um pouco.

- Sensei... O que tem de tão especial nessa missão, que a torne de nível C? - Yuki foi a primeira a falar, com cara de quem ainda digeria toda a informação.

- Como vocês já devem saber, princesas precisam ser escoltadas o tempo todo, por serem alvos interessantes para bandidos ou sequestradores. Pela possibilidade de aparecerem inimigos durante o caminho, essa é considerada uma missão de nível C. Mais alguma dúvida? Kami-chan?

Genma ainda estava um pouco confuso com a reação séria e quieta de Kami, ainda mais pelo que havia acontecido no bar, na noite anterior. Resolveu verificar que estava tudo bem com ela, antes de deixá-las.

Kami cruzou seus braços e continuou encarando o sensei, agora com a expressão ainda mais fechada. Ela provavelmente estava brava, pensou ele. Com a intenção de confortá-la e descobrir o que tanto a incomodava, Genma se aproximou e ajoelhou em frente a garota, pensando em repetir a pergunta. Mas assim que percebeu a sua aproximação, Kami o empurrou, agora explicitamente nervosa.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, você ainda tem a coragem de pedir ao Hokage que nosso grupo cumpra uma missão para aquela... Aquela... Você não percebeu o que ela estava tentando fazer?

Genma, jogou o seu corpo para trás por instinto, um pouco assustado com a repentina reação da menina.

Kami-chan, se acalme! - tentou, primeiro. Mas isso só pareceu piorar a situação, já que a feição dela agora estava ainda mais assustadora. - Eu... Não... Do que você está falando?

- Do que eu estou falando? Aquela... "princesa" - disse a palavra forçando um descaso - estava dando em cima de você! Vai me dizer que não reparou?

E então o corpo de Genma se desfez na grama, acompanhado de uma divertida risada.

Kami ficou incrédula, tentando entender como ele poderia levar aquela situação na brincadeira. Será que ele ainda não tinha entendido o quão séria e nervosa ela estava? A menina tentou pensar em alguma fala, mas não conseguiu elaborar nada. A cada segundo aquele som a deixava ainda mais irritada. Não conseguindo mais conter as suas emoções, Kami partiu para cima do jounin na intenção de socá-lo até que se sentisse aliviada. Como ele tinha coragem de zombar dela?

Genma, sempre ligeiro, percebeu suas intenções muito antes que elas fossem concluídas, impedindo seus braços no ar. E antes ainda que ela pudesse dizer algo ou ficar mais nervosa, ele trocou suas posições, fazendo com que ela deitasse no chão, e a encheu de cócegas.

- Kami-chan, não me diga que está com ciúmes do seu sensei! Não se preocupe, eu prometo que nunca vou abandoná-las! - Dizia, provocante, entre as suas próprias risadas.

Kami se sacudia no chão, tentando se livrar a qualquer custo das mãos de seu sensei e ainda manter a expressão irritada - o que estava sendo realmente difícil - enquanto implorava para que ele parasse. Mas logo acabou sendo vencida pela insistência de Genma e libertando finalmente a gargalhada. Quando percebeu que seu objetivo de amolecê-la já fora alcançado, Genma parou com as cócegas e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Não se preocupe! - disse ele, antes de se levantar e ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo depois.

- As criancinhas já terminaram a brincadeira? Sabe, temos uma missão a cumprir... - Sayuri, que antes observara toda a cena com descaso, agora se pronunciava, deixando óbvia a sua insatisfação.

- Sayuri-chan, deixa de ser tão rabugenta! - Genma a repreendeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios, usando uma de suas mãos para bagunçar os cabelos rubros da menina.

- É Sayuri, deixa de ser tão rabugenta! - Yuki se divertia com a expressão que a amiga mandona fazia agora, concordando com seu sensei e provocando-a.

Sayuri a encarava ameaçadora.

- Yuki...

- Ei! Se apressem! Agora só temos meia hora para nos prepararmos! - Genma interrompeu as duas, antes que aquilo iniciasse outra briga, empurrando-as em direção a suas casas.

- Ok. - as três concordaram, seguindo seus caminhos, mesmo que Sayuri e Yuki ainda se encarassem.

x.x

Já havia se passado meia hora e as três aguardavam ansiosas pela chegada de seu sensei no portão principal da vila. Sayuri e Kami estavam sentadas em um banco ainda dentro de Konoha, enquanto Yuki andava de um lado para o outro desde o momento em que haviam chegado ao local.

- Ahhh, que demora do Genma-sensei... – Yuki reclamou.

- Você já deveria estar acostumada, Yuki. Ele sempre faz isso! – Sayuri comentou, olhando distraída em direção às árvores.

Kami foi a primeira a notar seu sensei se aproximando, junto com a princesa Tomoyo. A garota se levantou e andou apressada até os dois, segurando uma das mãos de seu sensei, enquanto olhava feio para a mulher.

- Kami-chan! Vocês já estão aqui, é? – Genma disse, deixando escapar um pequeno riso pela atitude de sua aluna. – Tomoyo-sama, essa é a Kami! E aquelas são Sayuri e Yuki!

As duas sorriram e acenaram para a princesa, enquanto Kami continuava a encará-la. Evitando que a mulher entendesse isso como um desrespeito, Genma apoiou suas duas mãos no ombro de Kami, e puxou a menina para sua frente, a virando levemente em direção à Tomoyo. E então abaixou e disse próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Vamos, Kami-chan! Seja uma boa garota e cumprimente a Tomoyo-sama com um sorriso!

A garota rolou os olhos, mas sentindo que seu sensei não a deixaria sair dali até que ela o fizesse, forçou um sorriso.

Em resposta, a princesa também sorriu e disse, revelando a mesma voz irritante da noite anterior:

- Olá, gracinha! Ontem a noite nosso encontro não foi dos melhores, mas acredito que podemos recomeçar! Nós com certeza seremos grandes amigas! – Terminou a frase com as mãos apertando as bochechas de Kami, enquanto ela ainda tentava disfarçar a expressão de sofrimento com um sorriso forçado.

A garota podia ouvir baixinho o riso abafado de Genma, ainda abaixado atrás dela. Ele com certeza se arrependeria disso mais tarde!

- Certo, agora vamos definir as posições da nossa equipe! A viagem até o país das montanhas de gelo é bem longa e nós teremos que descansar em várias vilas espalhadas pelo caminho. Por isso, é importante que vocês estejam sempre atentas! - Genma explicava calmamente para as três genins, que prestavam atenção sentadas logo a sua frente, enquanto a princesa, ao seu lado, assistia.

- Kami e Yuki, vocês duas serão as responsáveis pela segurança da Tomoyo-sama! Não importa qual seja a situação, vocês devem se manter ao lado dela e protegê-la.

Kami assentiu assim que ele terminou a explicação, mesmo que não estivesse gostando nem um pouco daquela história. Yuki, porém, ainda parecia um pouco confusa.

- Mas... E a Sayuri-chan? - Ela finalmente perguntou, depois de repassar as ordens de Genma algumas vezes em sua mente.

- A Sayuri fará dupla comigo! Nós vamos cuidar dos inimigos que aparecerem pelo caminho! Sayuri-chan, fique bem atenta aos movimentos ao nosso redor e, caso note algo estranho, me comunique imediatamente!

- Certo! - a menina de longos cabelos rubros concordou.

- E se vocês ficarem sozinhas em algum momento, a Sayuri estará no comando! - Genma finalizou, ouvindo um pequeno protesto vindo de Yuki.

x.x

Já era o terceiro dia de viagem e a terceira vila pela qual passavam. A próxima, a última entre o País das Montanhas de Gelo, era a que ficava mais distante. Provavelmente levariam mais três dias até que eles alcançassem a fronteira do país da princesa. Mas apesar da longa e cansativa viagem, tudo corria muito bem e, se continuasse dessa forma, chegariam ainda mais rápido do que o esperado.

Eu disse muito bem? Ok, desculpa, não tão bem assim... Kami continuava implicando com Tomoyo e podia jurar para suas amigas que ela estava flertando com Genma, todas as vezes que elas a repreendiam por suas atitudes. Genma, ao contrário de Sayuri e Yuki, parecia nem notar o que se passava. Ainda mais quando se tratava de Tomoyo! Mal se quer prestava atenção nas tentativas de aproximação da princesa. Kami, frustrada, se perguntava se ele estava apenas fingindo ou se era realmente tão distraído assim. Ela se sentiria muito melhor se ele simplesmente dissesse à princesa para parar com aquilo de uma vez por todas!

- Ei, Genma-sensei... - Kami se aproximou cuidadosamente de Genma, enquanto Sayuri, Yuki e Tomoyo se preparavam para partir daquela vila.

- Hm! - Ele voltou seu olhar para a garota em pé a sua frente, indicando que estava ouvindo.

- Eu... Eu não gosto de como essa mulher te trata! - Kami revelou de uma vez, com raiva.

- Hã? Kami-chan, você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Ela é nossa cliente e nós precisamos cumprir essa missão para o bem de nossa vila, certo?

- Mas, Genma-sensei! - A garota ainda tentava argumentar, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha razão. - Toda vez que ela se aproxima de você com aquele jeito... Eu não posso aguentar isso!

Então ela estava mesmo com ciúmes dele? Genma queria gargalhar com aquela cena. Desejava que Asuma estivesse ali com eles naquele momento, para que pudesse provocá-lo. Mas, claro, não podia deixar aquela situação daquela maneira. Seu time ainda tinha que terminar aquela missão! E a relação de Kami com Tomoyo, só iria piorar as coisas.

Genma pediu com um sinal para que Kami se aproximasse, então a segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Vou lhe revelar um segredo, mas, por favor, não deixe ninguém saber.

Kami o observava extasiada. Sempre que ele fazia isso, acabava provocando tal sensação na garota. E então ele sorriu e chegou mais perto de um de seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ela achasse que iria derreter ou desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Ela é bem irritante mesmo, não? Mas eu apenas pedi para o hokage que nos desse essa missão porque seria o momento ideal para lhes ensinar uma técnica de nível ultra avançado, que eu aprendi com o Yondaime e acredito que só vocês podem dominá-la perfeitamente!

- Y-Yondaime? - Ela perguntou, surpresa. Ainda não sabia se era pelo que ele acabara de revelar, ou pela proximidade dos dois.

Genma, que agora já tinha afastado seus rostos novamente, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Para dizer a verdade, acho que você pode ser a primeira a dominá-la perfeitamente, até mesmo antes de Sayuri e Yuki! - disse por fim, antes de se levantar e informar à todas que já estavam de partida.

Apesar de ter sido um pouco cruel, Genma sabia que aquilo poderia animá-la de verdade. Não que fosse totalmente mentira. Afinal, ele pretendia mesmo ensiná-las a tal técnica, caso tivessem a oportunidade de usá-la para defender a princesa, mas não estava muito certo de que alguma delas a dominaria perfeitamente um dia. Nem mesmo ele havia conseguido! Mas estava treinando-as para que o superassem um dia, afinal, então quem sabe isso poderia realmente acontecer.

Os cinco agora seguiam em direção a próxima vila. Enquanto Yuki cantarolava qualquer coisa com Kami, ambas animadas, Sayuri se concentrava em sentir a população da vila se afastando. Alguma coisa, porém, parecia diferente. Não eram todos os chakras que se afastavam. Ao contrário, alguns pareciam se aproximar! Antes de comunicar qualquer coisa ao seu sensei, a menina preferiu se concentrar um pouco mais e se certificar de que estavam mesmo atrás deles. Além disso, também queria saber se aqueles eram chakras ninjas, para poder dizer o tamanho do problema que enfrentariam.

Mais algumas horas de viagem se passaram e eles ainda pareciam estar sendo perseguidos. Como já estava entardecendo, Genma decidiu que era melhor pararem para descansar. Enquanto ele montava as barracas, Sayuri aproveitou o momento para se aproximar de seu sensei e lhe contar o que havia percebido.

- Sensei! Desde que deixamos a última vila... – Ela começou, dizendo baixo, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio jounin.

- Ah! Então você também percebeu! É, acho que estamos mesmo sendo perseguidos.

- E o que faremos?

- Sayuri-chan, eu vou ensinar uma nova técnica à vocês. Mas para que isso funcione, precisamos do máximo de tempo possível e, também precisamos chegar à próxima vila. Ou seja: Não vamos fazer nada por enquanto! Eles também não parecem que pretendem atacar ainda.

- Ah, sobre isso! Eu... Acredito que eles estão esperando uma brecha. Eu pude sentir seus chakras e, apesar de serem ninjas, são bem fracos.

- Certo! Em todo caso, mantenha-se atenta a todo movimento que eles fizerem! E me informe imediatamente caso algo mude.

- Pode deixar!

- Ei, Sayuri! Não conte nada para as outras ainda, por favor.

- Certo! - A garota concordou, antes de se juntar novamente à suas amigas, que preparavam uma fogueira.

x.x

No dia seguinte, Genma fez com que as três gennins acordassem cedo e, deixando seu clone como vigia da princesa, as levou para perto da cachoeira, dento da floresta. Esse seria o momento perfeito para lhes explicar sobre a nova técnica!

- Genma-sensei, porque precisamos fazer isso tão cedo? - Yuki perguntou, bocejando e coçando os olhos, ainda com sono.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser aprender uma das mais incríveis e famosas técnicas do Yondaime, Yuki! Eu posso ensinar apenas para Sayuri e Kami, não é, meninas?

As duas, que já se mostravam animadas, riam da amiga.

- Ei, sensei! Isso não é justo! Eu também quero aprender essa técnica, mas é muito cedo. - Agora ela reclamava, emburrada.

- Yuki-chan, para ser uma grande ninja, alguns sacrifícios são necessários. Acordar cedo para treinar é apenas um deles! - Agora Genma também ria.

- Hunf! - Yuki continuava seguindo o time, ainda que resmungando.

- Aqui! Podem se sentar! Vou começar contando uma história.

- Ahhh, eu adoro histórias! - Kami disse animada, já cruzando as pernas e apoiando o rosto em suas duas mãos.

- Há muito tempo atrás, antes de se tornar o Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato ficou conhecido como o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha, por ser o ninja mais rápido existente! Ele conseguiu isso, graças à incrível técnica de teletransporte que dominou, chamada de Técnica Voadora do Deus do Trovão... - Genma explicava cautelosamente, enquanto as três a sua frente escutavam, empolgadas. Bom, na verdade, apenas duas pareciam empolgadas. Yuki mantinha a expressão de tédio em seu rosto, mas Genma já sabia que isso continuaria assim, até que eles passassem para a parte prática.

Depois de lhes explicar toda a história e teoria e ensinar os primeiros passos, Genma deixou as meninas treinando sozinhas por algumas horas, até que a princesa acordasse e o grupo tivesse que seguir com a viagem. Tudo ainda parecia tranquilo e as meninas puderam continuar o treinamento inclusive durante o percurso. Os perseguidores, agora, estavam se distanciando cada vez mais. Talvez fosse um engano e eles nem estivessem realmente interessados na princesa!

A próxima vila já se aproximava, assim como o anoitecer! Genma procuraria um local que pudessem descansar assim que chegassem. Afinal, a manhã do dia seguinte seria longa, com um treinamento muito mais intenso.

x.x

Genma levantou junto com o nascer do sol e se dirigiu até o quarto em que as três gennins deveriam estar com Tomoyo. Chegando lá, porém, se surpreendeu a encontrar apenas suas alunas.

- Sayuri! Kami! Yuki! Onde está a Tomoyo-sama? – Chamou-as apressado.

Sayuri foi a primeira a acordar, em um pulo, e também se assustar com a ausência da princesa. Tinha certeza que ela havia dormido ali, embora suas coisas estivessem arrumadas, como se ninguém estivesse deitado ali antes. Será que ela se enganara? Concentrou-se em localizar Tomoyo, enquanto Genma e Kami tentavam levantar Yuki.

- Genma-sensei! Encontrei!

- Certo! Vistam-se depressa. Vou esperá-las do lado de fora!

As três obedeceram às ordens de seu professor e, logo, estavam os quatro em direção ao local. Tomoyo estava um pouco longe da pousada, perto de um lago que não parecia ser muito movimentado. Assim que se aproximaram, eles puderam ouvir alguns barulhos, seguidos dos gritos da princesa. Sayuri pode reconhecer os chakras como os mesmos que antes os perseguiam, então tratou de avisar ao sensei, enquanto ainda estavam escondidos.

- Sensei! São os mesmos seis de antes! – Disse baixo, demonstrando certo desespero em sua voz.

Genma acenou em resposta e deu as ordens:

- Eu vou na frente! Kami-chan, me de cobertura. Yuki e Sayuri concentrem-se em resgatar a princesa em segurança e não ataquem sem a minha ordem!

Genma saltou de trás das árvores e atacou um dos ninjas mascarados que seguravam a princesa. Quase que no mesmo momento em que o jounin apareceu, porém, os seis inimigos se afastaram, largando a princesa, na intenção de fugir. Genma ordenou que Sayuri e Yuki ficassem com a mesma, enquanto ele e Kami os perseguiam.

Tomoyo parecia fraca e estava ferida, então Sayuri logo tratou de curá-la, mordendo um dos braços da princesa e lhe passando seu chakra***** _(explicação na nota final)_. Seria bom se ela pudesse contar tudo o que aconteceu assim que Genma e Kami voltassem. Afinal, mesmo que fosse óbvio que os inimigos estavam tentando evitar o encontro com os ninjas de Konoha, era estranho o fato de terem deixado ela ali, sem nem tentarem levá-la com eles. Já que na situação em que ela se encontrava, seria fácil carregá-la a contragosto. Qual seria o real objetivo deles, então?

Após alguns minutos de perseguição, em que Genma e Kami continuavam apenas se afastando cada vez mais de onde haviam deixado as outras três, ele decidiu que era melhor retornarem.

- Sayuri! Como a Tomoyo-sama está?

- Ainda inconsciente! Ela precisa descansar! - a garota respondeu para o sensei, enquanto ainda usava seus jutsus médicos.

- Tudo bem. Vamos levá-la de volta para o hotel. Eles conseguiram fugir, mas provavelmente irão voltar.

As três obedeceram o jounin, que já seguia na frente, com a princesa em seus braços. Kami soltou um longo suspiro, emburrada com a cena que estava assistindo, e murmurou algo como "aposto que ela está fazendo isso de propósito" para si mesma.

Assim que o grupo chegou no quarto, Genma deitou Tomoyo em uma das camas e pediu para que as meninas lhe acompanhassem, deixando apenas seu clone como vigia da princesa. Esse seria o momento perfeito para aprofundar a técnica que havia lhes ensinado, ainda mais agora que provavelmente precisariam dela.

x.x

- Preparadas para aprenderem o próximo passo?

As três a acenaram em silêncio.

- Certo! O que antes vocês estavam fazendo sozinhas, para transportar as folhas umas às outras, agora quero que façam juntas! O tamanho do que você consegue transportar, depende da quantidade de chakra que você manipula na técnica. Assim como contei para vocês no último treino, o Yondaime conseguia teletransportar ele mesmo, para qualquer lugar que tivesse a marcação. Isso, porque ele tinha o domínio completo da técnica, o que é bem difícil e nem mesmo eu consegui. Mas, para as situações em que precisamos teletransportar pessoas, por exemplo, nós podemos aumentar a quantidade de chakra facilmente fazendo isso em conjunto!

- E como se faz isso? - Yuki, que ainda parecia meio perdida diante de tantas informações, perguntou ansiosa para aprender na prática.

- Eu vou mostrar para vocês! Sayuri, você pode me ajudar na demonstração?

Ela acenou prontamente, se dirigindo até Genma. Porém Yuki a interviu:

- Ei! Porque a Sayuri? Eu também quero ajudar!

O jounin riu com a reação da agitada garota e explicou:

- A Sayuri domina muito bem técnicas mednin, além de ser uma ninja sensitiva. Isso significa que ela tem um ótimo controle de seu chakra! Por isso pedi para que ela me ajude dessa vez.

- Hm, certo... - Yuki concordou, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

Genma colocou um pedaço de tronco entre eles e juntou as suas mãos com as de Sayuri. Em apenas segundos, o tronco passou para o outro lado do campo em que treinavam.

- Uau! - Kami pronunciou animada.

- Ah, isso daí é muito pouco... Tem certeza que a Sayuri é mesmo tão boa assim?

Sayuri encarou Yuki, irritada com o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Ei! Porque...

Genma porém a interrompeu, levantando um de seus braços como um sinal para que parasse.

- Hm... Entendo. Yuki, você pode vir aqui e nos ajudar, então?

A garota logo obedeceu o sensei, mostrando a língua para Sayuri, que observava a cena sem entender exatamente o que Genma estava pretendendo. Assim que Yuki se aproximou dos dois, porém, Genma rapidamente a colocou entre ele e Sayuri, estendendo seus braços para a Hoshino e pedindo para que esta fechasse o selo com ele. Agora era Yuki quem não entendia nada e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, percebeu que não estava mais entre os dois e, sim, em cima do tronco usado no exemplo anterior. Assustada, ela olhou em direção a suas amigas e seu professor, se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

Kami parecia tão surpresa quanto ela, enquanto Sayuri mantinha um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto e Genma a olhava como se nada fora do normal houvesse acontecido e até um pouco entediado, como sempre.

x.x

Já era noite novamente e os quatro retornavam ao quarto do hotel em que haviam deixado a princesa. Assim que chegaram ao local, encontraram-na ainda dormindo. Genma decidiu então explicar todo o seu plano para as três genins.

- Nós não podemos mais atrasar essa viagem! E ao que parece, esses bandidos não vão aparecer enquanto nós estivermos perto. Então eu estive pensando em uma maneira de fazer com que consigamos pegá-los, sem colocar em risco a vida da Tomoyo-sama ou adiar ainda mais sua chegada ao País das Montanhas de Gelo.

- Porque não podemos apenas ignorá-los? Eles não vão fazer nada enquanto estivermos perto mesmo... - Yuki sugeriu, mas logo recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Sayuri e decidiu ficar quieta.

- Yuki-chan, não podemos correr o risco de que aconteça o mesmo que hoje, novamente. O plano é o seguinte: Kami-chan, você possui um contrato com macacos, certo? - Kami afirmou com a cabeça prontamente - Certo! Eu preciso que você invoque alguém hoje mesmo e nós o enviaremos até o País das Montanhas de Gelo com uma mensagem e uma marcação para a técnica do Yondaime. Assim que ele chegar lá e te der o sinal, nós partiremos com a princesa, mas para o lado contrário do destino, apenas para atrair os inimigos. Eu e Kami ficaremos escondidos até que eles apareçam para atacar a Tomoyo-sama novamente, enquanto isso, Sayuri e Yuki, vocês cuidarão de cercá-los com selos explosivos. Assim que isto estiver feito, transportaremos a princesa para seu país.

Yuki ainda buscava entender tudo, quando Sayuri, um pouco confusa, se pronunciou:

- Mas Genma-sensei, nós três ainda não conseguimos transportar uma pessoa para um local tão longe!

- Eu sei! É por isso que eu utilizarei a técnica junto com vocês, aumentando a quantidade de chakra.

- Isso não vai funcionar!

Os quatro se viraram para ver de onde vinha aquela voz, mesmo que não precisassem disso para saber que era a princesa.

- Tomoyo-sama! Você estava acordada? - Genma perguntou, surpreso.

A mulher acenou e se dirigiu até eles, sentando ao lado de Genma e fazendo com que Kami praticamente voasse para o outro lado do jounin e segurasse sua mão.

- Eu... Preciso revelar algo a vocês! Primeiro de tudo, eles não querem me sequestrar. Eles querem isto aqui! - ela tirou um colar que antes estava escondido em seu kimono, revelando um pingente que parecia ser de pedra preciosa.

- Nossa! Que bonito! - Kami disse, encantada com o seu brilho.

- Isto? - Genma perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre o que ela segurava.

x.x

- Ela está sozinha, Hokuro-sama! - uma das ninjas mascaradas reportou à sua mestre.

- Ótimo! Este é o nosso momento, meninas! Capturem-na viva ou morta! Nós precisamos do terceiro cristal de AMI e, então, não só o País das Montanhas do Gelo será nosso, como o mundo inteiro!

x.x

A princesa andava apressada pela floresta, quando um grupo de ninjas mascaradas a surpreendeu. Tomoyo tentou se desvencilhar dos ataques, mas não adiantava. Além de serem numerosas, elas também eram bem mais fortes. As inimigas conseguiram imobilizá-la sem muito esforço, amarrando seu corpo.

Hokuro então se aproximou da mulher e levantou seu queixo, encarando-a em seus olhos:

- A quanto tempo! Então foi você quem conseguiu escapar? Hm, é realmente uma pena que você irá decepcionar todos os corações esperançosos de seu país... - Tomoyo também a encarava, porém com raiva no olhar.

- Não se preocupe! Todos eles vão me amar assim que você me der... - Hokuro colocou a sua mão por dentro das vestes da princesa, procurando o colar, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ele não estava ali. - Onde ele está? - gritou furiosa.

Antes que a sua pergunta fosse respondida, porém, Tomoyo se transformou em Yuki, revelando que aquele era apenas um henge no jutsu. A mulher partiu furiosa para cima da garota, mas antes que ela pudesse tocá-la, Genma surgiu entre as duas.

- Suas idiotas! Não acredito que se deixaram enganar! - Ela gritava, agora se afastando do jounin. - Rápido, fujam!

- Agora, Sayuri! - Genma ordenou e, segundos depois, vários selos foram explodidos, derrotando quase todas as ninjas que tentavam fugir.

Enquanto Sayuri e Yuki cuidavam das outras que ainda podiam se mover, Genma foi atrás de Hokuro, impedindo que ela escapasse mais uma vez. A ninja logo percebeu que estava sendo perseguida e lançou uma kunai em direção à ele, que a desviou cuspindo a senbon de sua boca. Veloz, o jounin aproveitou o tempo que ela perdeu para lhe atacar, avançando por cima dela e entrando em sua frente.

A mulher então parou, derrotada:

- Vejo que você não pretende me deixar fugir, certo? – o analisou descaradamente de cima a baixo – Bom, pensando bem, acho que você pode ser meu assistente! – completou, maliciosa.

Genma não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer e ficou se perguntando que tipo de loucura era aquela.

- Porque não tenta me derrotar primeiro? – desafiou, em deboche.

- Certo, bonitão! – ela riu e tirou dois pingentes parecidos com aquele que Tomoyo mostrara à eles na noite passada, porém de cores diferentes. Então, ele sorriu vitorioso.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Hokuro ativou o brilho mágico dos dois.

_(Flashback)_

_- Tomoyo-sama! Você estava acordada? - Genma perguntou, surpreso._

_A mulher acenou e se dirigiu até eles, sentando ao lado de Genma e fazendo com que Kami praticamente voasse para o outro lado do jounin e segurasse sua mão._

_- Eu... Preciso revelar algo a vocês! Primeiro de tudo, eles não querem me sequestrar. Eles querem isto aqui! - ela tirou um colar que antes estava escondido em seu kimono, revelando um pingente que parecia ser de pedras preciosas._

_- Nossa! Que bonito! - Kami disse, encantada com o brilho das pedras._

_- Isto? - Genma perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre o que ela segurava._

_- Bom, para começar, meu nome não é Tomoyo e eu não sou a princesa do País das Montanhas de Gelo! Eu sou uma das guardiãs da princesa, meu verdadeiro nome é Ayako. – os quatro a encaravam sem reação, então ela continuou: – O meu país possui um poder secreto, conhecido por poucas outras pessoas ao redor do mundo. Uma delas, é o Saindaime Hokage-sama, que lhes enviou para esta missão! Eu o fiz prometer que não lhes contasse nada, pois caso precisasse, eu mesma o faria. Acontece que a nossa princesa, Tomoyo-sama, é conhecida como a mulher mais bela de todas, mas isso não é à toa. Há muito tempo atrás, três viajantes misteriosas se hospedaram em nosso país e, bom, até hoje não se sabe muito delas, alguns dizem que eram três deusas, outros dizem que eram feiticeiras ou ciganas. Mas elas conheceram a filha mais nova do rei e, encantadas com a inocência e bondade da menina, lhe concederam um presente: Os três cristais mágicos de AMI. O cristal amarelo, dado por Akemi, com o dom do encanto e da beleza infinita; o cristal azul, de Mayu, representa a gentileza, a inteligência, a força e a coragem; o último, dado por Izumi, o cristal rosa, é o amor profundo e eterno. Com os três juntos, a princesa se tornaria a mulher mais bela, desejada e amada! Isso realmente aconteceu mas, como Tomoyo-sama sempre foi muito bondoza, ela nunca usou o seu poder para conquistar ou manipular alguém. _

_Genma, Sayuri, Yuki e Kami ouviam atentamente a história, prestando atenção em cada detalhe que ela explicava. As três meninas pareciam tão interessadas, aliás, que era como se estivessem ouvindo um conto de fadas._

_- Com o tempo, algumas mulheres passaram a invejá-la e se juntaram, com a intenção de roubar os cristais da princesa. Por conta disso, para a proteção da própria Tomoyo-sama e também de nosso país, foi decidido então que os cristais seriam separados ao redor do mundo. Mas isto não bastou! Um grupo dessas mulheres se juntou e, a líder delas, Hokuro, comandou um ataque ao reino, após conseguir encontrar um dos cristais. A princesa foi feita como refém e, todos os homens do país, viraram escravos de Hokuro, sob o poder do cristal do amor. Acontece que depois de um tempo ela descobriu que o poder se esgotaria, caso não conseguisse encontrar os três cristais, então iniciou-se a busca pelos outros! Tomoyo-sama me confiou a missão de buscar o cristal azul em Konoha e pedir ajuda à sua vila para levá-lo até ela e, então, ela conseguiria destruí-lo para salvar o país. Porém parece que eu já fui descoberta!_

_- Ayako, não se preocupe! Nós conseguiremos finalizar esta missão! – Genma a confortou, fazendo Kami se aproximar um pouco mais dele, enciumada - Você sabe onde estão os outros cristais? Se Hokuro tem apenas um deles, e você o outro..._

_- Os dois estão com ela! Quando suas seguidoras me atacaram hoje, eu pude vê-los em seu pescoço!_

_- Ótimo! Então já sei como faremos._

_(Fim do flashback)_

x.x

- Ayako, ainda falta muito para chegarmos? – Kami perguntou a mulher ao seu lado.

- Um... pouco... – Ela respondeu, ofegante.

As duas haviam partido em direção ao País das Montanhas de Gelo assim que o sol surgira, deixando os outros três para trás. Elas estavam disfarçadas com grandes capas, para que nenhum inimigo desconfiasse, enquanto Genma, Sayuri e Yuki tratariam de distraí-los.

x.x

Hokuro se aproximava de Genma, que permanecia imóvel.

- Hm. Até que foi uma boa ideia te passar para o meu lado. – disse, acariciando o rosto do jounin, enquanto o rodiava. – Acho que podemos demorar um pouco mais para ir atrás daquela idiota que está com o último cristal, você não concorda?

Hokuro empurrou Genma contra a árvore atrás dele e praticamente colou seus corpos. Então, ela aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e ordenou, baixo:

- Me ame!

Genma, que até então estava imóvel, segurou a mulher pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto subia o outro por seu corpo e a distraia com alguns beijos e mordidas no pescoço. Em resposta, ela apenas deixava escapar alguns gemidos abafados, o incentivando e se mostrando completamente dominada. Em um único movimento, Genma puxou os dois pingentes de seu pescoço e a empurrou para longe, derrubando-a no chão e fazendo com que ela percebesse a farsa.

- Como? É impossível!

Então o jounin revelou o cristal azul, que estava em seu bolso o tempo todo, com um sorriso vitorioso. Na noite anterior Ayako havia lhes explicado que Hokuro e suas seguidoras não haviam conseguido pegar o seu cristal, pois tinham tentado sequestrá-la com o poder dos outros dois cristais. Mas parece que, quando usado contra um usuário que possuísse outro dos poderes, eles se anulavam. Ayako imaginou que elas tentariam utilizar os cristais novamente, então fez com que Genma levasse o cristal azul consigo, para a segurança dos três.

A mulher tentou partir para cima dele, mas já era tarde de mais, Sayuri apareceu lançando kunais com selos explosivos e a derrotou. Yuki também estava com ela, mas tinha expressão de choque em seu rosto. Genma entendeu que elas haviam assistido a cena, mas preferiu ignorar e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Depois de amarrarem todas as vilãs, Genma, Sayuri e Yuki se prepararam para transportar os três cristais, junto com Hokuro, para Kami e Ayako, que já deveriam estar bem próximas do país de fogo. E então, os três partiram também em direção ao país, levando as outras ninjas que haviam ficado.

Com os três cristais de AMI em suas mãos, a princesa Tomoyo pode desfazer todo o feitiço lançado nos homens e trazer a paz de volta ao país. Mas, para que aquilo nunca mais acontecesse e colocasse a segurança deles em risco, ela mesma decidiu destruí-los.

Agora, com a missão finalizada, o time Genma já poderia retornar à Konoha.

- A princesa Tomoyo-sama é mesmo muito bonita! E ela nem precisa daqueles cristais para isso! Vocês também não acharam? – Yuki ainda comentava sobre cada detalhe da missão, não conseguindo disfarçar toda a animação por terem a completado com sucesso, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a saída do país.

Porém antes que pudessem alcançar o portão, uma voz bem conhecida de Kami os interrompeu, fazendo com que a garota rolasse os olhos:

- Genma! – Ayako gritava, enquanto corria de encontro a eles.

Genma se virou para encarar a mulher, mas foi surpreendido pela proximidade com que ela estava. Ayako passou seus braços por cima do jounin, o abraçando.

- Obrigada por tudo! – agradeceu, emocionada.

- Por nada. – ele respondeu, ainda surpreso e sem reação.

Então a mulher se afastou e continuou:

- Hokuro revelou que foi você quem roubou os cristais dela, fingindo que estava sob o efeito deles. – disse olhando encarando os próprios pés, envergonhada, e depois olhou novamente para Genma, um pouco sugestiva. – Foi muito corajoso de sua parte!

Ele logo entendeu ao que ela se referia e se sentiu incomodado, principalmente por ter suas três curiosas alunas ouvindo tudo logo atrás, sendo que duas delas provavelmente haviam assistido a toda a cena, ou pelo menos boa parte dela. Isso com certeza ainda lhe traria problemas mais tarde.

- Tudo bem! Eu só fiz a minha parte. E estou feliz em tê-las ajudado! - respondeu com um meio sorriso e percebeu que haviam algumas outras mulheres um pouco mais atrás, provavelmente também guardiãs da princesa, já que estavam com Ayako e vestiam as mesmas roupas que ela. Estas o encaravam de maneira desejosa e assustadora, enquanto suspiravam. Parecia que elas o atacariam a qualquer momento!

Para a sua sorte, antes que isso acontecesse Kami se colocou ao lado de Genma, olhando furiosa para Ayako e todas as outras atrás dela.

- Genma-sensei, nós precisamos ir, não é mesmo? Até mais Ayako! Cuidem bem da Tomoyo-sama. – disse, forçando um sorriso, e saiu de lá praticamente arrastando Genma, que nem fez muita questão de contrariá-la e apenas acenou para Ayako, se despedindo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* A mordida de Sayuri que cura a Ayako, quando ela ainda é a "princesa": Vocês terão uma explicação melhor disso mais para frente, por enquanto basta saber que a Sayuri tem dons exclusivos como mednin e como ninja sensitiva e, além de tudo, a pessoa que a adotou (e lhe deu o sobrenome Hoshino) também é uma mednin talentosa.<strong>_

_**E aí, mereço reviews? :3**_


	7. O Exame Chunin se aproxima!

_**N/A: Demorei mais cheguei! \o/ Espero que gostem. No fim, o capítulo 5 estava ficando grande de mais e aí eu resolvi quebrar ele no meio. Então é provavel que na semana que vem eu já surja com um Capítulo 6, ok? *-* Vamos torcer para que a inspiração ajude. Aliááááááááás, GENTE! Quem leu o mangá novo? :O *dead***_

_**Ok, não vou contar spoiller aqui mas, mas... :X Que droga! :( Não gostei. Espero que não seja isso. Bom, enfim, voltando a OMBL... Espero que gostem e quero reviews!**_

_**Beijinhos da tia Meg.**_

_**PS: Qualquer erro de qualquer coisa, me avisem por favor nos reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Depois da missão no País das Montanhas de Gelo, as semanas passaram realmente rápido para o time 11. As três jovens kunoichis agora já haviam conquistado a confiança de seu sensei, fazendo com que ele pedisse ao hokage missões cada vez mais complexas. Elas haviam evoluído bastante! Até Yuki parecia ter aprendido a controlar pelo menos um pouco de suas ações precipitadas e a seguir quase que fielmente as estratégias.<p>

O tão esperado exame chunin finalmente se aproximava! Genma andava pela vila, em direção à sala em que todos os times seriam indicados. Talvez ainda fosse cedo para tal atitude, já que as suas três alunas eram genins recém formadas. Mas ele estava certo de sua decisão! Indicaria seu time para o exame! O Shiranui sabia que as três eram fortes, inteligentes e estavam totalmente preparadas para enfrentar as provas e, mesmo que não se saíssem muito bem, ainda assim teriam adquirido ao menos experiência.

O jounin adentrou o local, encontrando Hiruzen e alguns de seus colegas. Ainda faltavam pessoas na sala para que pudessem dar início às indicações, então Genma decidiu aproveitar o momento para colocar as novidades em dia com os amigos.

– Ohayo! – disse assim que se aproximou de Hayate, Kakashi, Gai e Asuma.

Os quatro retribuíram com um aceno.

– Genma-san! Você também vai indicar o seu time? – Gai perguntou, animado (ou devo dizer repleto de fogo da juventude?), fazendo com que Asuma também se virasse para ele, interessado na resposta.

Genma percebeu tal atitude e sabia o motivo. Era de se esperar que o Sarutobi tentasse intervir em sua decisão, mas isso não o amedrontava. Afinal, ele teria que aceitar que o futuro de sua jovem irmã, Kami, agora estava nas mãos de Genma.

– Aham! – o jounin murmurou em resposta, sem emoção.

E então os olhos de Gai se encheram de chamas. Mas antes que ele pudesse se pronunciar, Asuma entrou em sua frente, incrédulo:

– Genma! Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia! O exame chunin é perigoso, e indicar crianças despreparadas é o mesmo que enviá-las para a morte. Você deveria pensar melhor, essa é uma decisão que deve ser tomada com cautela.

– Eu já me decidi.

Hatake Kakashi, que antes apenas observava a cena, decidiu se pronunciar, evitando que aqueles dois brigassem alí mesmo. Asuma estava certo em se preocupar, não era comum indicar genins tão jovens ao exame, mas ele conhecia Genma suficientemente bem para saber que o mesmo não tomava atitudes precipitadas. O jounin já havia comandado inúmeras missões de rank S, a maioria delas bem sucedidas. Asuma estava deixando com que seus sentimentos pela irmã mais nova falassem mais alto.

– Asuma! Tudo bem. Devemos confiar que Genma sabe o que é melhor para o seu time!

Asuma não havia terminado. Ainda queria insistir e fazer o Shiranui mudar de ideia! Mas Hiruzen chamou a atenção de todos, dando início às indicações, o que obrigou o jounin a se calar.

Após ouvirem atentamente às palavras do Sandaime Hokage, vários jounins indicaram suas turmas, entre eles, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai e Kakashi. O último, gerando vários burburinhos que em segundos tomaram toda a sala. Quando foi a vez de Genma, porém, o local voltou ao absoluto silêncio que antes fazia e uma grande tensão se instalou. Ninguém sabia qual exatamente seria a reação de Hiruzen quando o nome de sua filha mais nova fosse pronunciado e, mais ainda, o nome da jovem Kurama.

A formação daquele time já fora algo um tanto problemático! O clã Kurama representava uma grande mancha vermelha no passado de Konoha. Mais do que isso, eles representavam perigo! Era certo que nenhum ninja pertencente àquele clã jamais havia obtido um bom resultado. Houve uma época em que, inclusive, foi sugerido a exterminação deles. Mas apesar de toda a história, Sarutobi Hiruzen havia insistido para que uma nova fé fosse depositada em Yuki, convencendo até os anciões de Konoha, com a formação do time 11.

Já Kami, a filha mais nova do Hokage, concebida alguns meses antes da morte de Biwako, era conhecida como o "tesouro Sarutobi". Biwako tivera uma gravidez de extremo risco, principalmente por sua idade avançada, e a garota havia nascido prematura, com apenas 7 meses. A saúde do bebê estava comprometida e os médicos deram a triste notícia de que ela não sobreviveria mais do que 4 meses. Mesmo assim, Hiruzen e Biwako não desistiram! Após a morte da senhora Sarutobi, porém, milagrosamente Kami conseguiu respirar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos médicos pela primeira vez, estabilizando sua situação. A sobrevivência da garota foi vista como um último presente de Biwako para toda a vila! Desde então, ela era tratada por todos como um bem precioso.

– Hokage-sama, – Genma pediu a palavra ao senhor a sua frente – eu gostaria de indicar o meu time: Hoshino Sayuri, Sarutobi Kami e Kurama Yuki.

Surpreendendo a todos, Hiruzen apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e entregou as três fichas ao jounin, que retornou ao seu lugar logo após pegá-las. Não acreditando que seu pai fosse mesmo concordar com a ideia, Asuma resolveu intervir mais uma vez:

– Hokage-sama, o senhor vai mesmo deixar com que esse time participe? Elas são apenas três garotas despreparadas.

Genma, já perdendo a paciência com o colega, se virou em direção à ele para dizer:

– Asuma-san, com todo o respeito, você não tem o direito de me impedir. Eu sou o professor delas!

– Certo! E por isso agora temos que concordar sem fazer nada? Isso é insano!

– BASTA! – antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem continuar com aquilo, o Sandaime finalmente se pronunciou, interrompendo-os. – Asuma! Não somos nós quem decidimos isto! A decisão de indicá-las cabe ao Genma e somente a ele! - encerrou a conversa calmamente.

Asuma nada disse. Ainda estava indignado, mas tentaria lidar com isso mais tarde. Quem Genma pensava que era para indicar a sua frágil e despreparada irmã aquele exame? E seu pai, que concordara tão facilmente.

Seguiu Genma para fora da sala, quando todos os outros jounins também deixavam o local, conseguindo alcançá-lo a tempo, antes que ele se perdesse na multidão.

– Genma-san! – gritou, se aproximando.

O jounin escutou seu nome sendo chamado e suspirou. Já imaginava que ele ainda não havia desistido. Quando o homem estava próximo o suficiente de si, resolveu falar, interrompendo Asuma, que já pronunciava seu nome novamente.

– Asuma-san, sua irmã não é mais a garota frágil que você imagina. Ela mudou muito! Sei que não quer aceitar minha decisão, mas tente fazer isso por ela. Kami merece sua confiança! E irá surpreendê-lo. - disse, se virando logo em seguida e desaparecendo no meio dos outros jounins.

Será que seu colega estava certo? Será que ele estava mesmo se deixando levar pelo medo de perder Kami? Sabia que não suportaria perdê-la. Sua irmã era a única lembrança que tinha de sua mãe e não queria ter que perdê-la duas vezes. Mas talvez realmente era hora de assumir que a sua pequena estava crescendo e deveria seguir seus próprios caminhos agora.

x.x

As três jovens ninjas esperavam impacientes pelo seu sensei. O que é que ele queria tão de repente, para mandar chamá-las assim, com tanta urgência. E, no final, era ele quem estava atrasado, mais uma vez.

Yuki bufou ao levantar-se do banco pela vigésima vez desde que haviam chegado, e ver que ainda não havia nem sinal do jounin.

– Porque ele sempre faz isso, hein?

Perguntou à suas amigas sentadas ao seu lado, também entediadas. Mas antes que elas pudessem responder, a imagem do alto e atraente homem, sempre com uma senbon em sua boca, surgiu bem à frente delas.

– Olá, meninas! - disse, sem muita animação, como já era de costume.

As três levantaram-se em um pulo, com um misto de curiosidade, impaciência e irritação.

– Uau! Quanta animação! Bem, isso me faz lembrar da notícia que vim dar à vocês.

– ANIMAÇÃO? Estamos é morrendo de tanta curiosidade por ter nos feito esperar tanto tempo e...

Yuki já tagarelava, quando recebeu uma pancada de Sayuri no topo de sua cabeça.

– Ai! – exclamou, levando uma das mãos ao local atingido.

– Deixa ele falar logo, baka!

– Que notícia, Genma-sensei?! – Kami também se pronunciou.

– Acho que vocês já devem saber que o exame chunin se aproxima, não? Eu indiquei vocês. Então caso queiram participar, é só preencher esses formulários aqui – mostrou três pedaços de papel que estavam em sua mão direita – e entregar...

Foi interrompido por Yuki, que imediatamente voou para cima do jounin, com a intenção de pegar os papéis em sua mão. Antes que ela conseguisse alcançá-los porém, Genma apoiou sua mão livre na cabeça da garota, evitando que ela saísse do chão e, com a outra, levantou ainda mais os papéis.

– Ei! Genma-sensei! Me dá isso!

– Calma, apressadinha! Eu ainda não terminei.

A garota bufou, cruzando os braços, e parou de tentar se mover, dando a permissão para que o sensei continuasse.

– Continuando... É meu dever deixar bem claro que o exame chunin é extremamente perigoso e que vocês estarão sozinhas, uma vez que se inscrevam. Todos os outros grupos, inclusive de seus amigos, serão seus inimigos! E não terá nenhum jounin para salvá-las de qualquer apuro. Então, pensem bem antes de tomar uma decisão, certo? Agora podem pegar o formulário. Vocês devem entregá-lo em até duas horas, para o Hokage. – finalizou, entregando os papeis às três garotas.

Suas palavras deixaram Sayuri e Kami um pouco tensas! As duas sabiam muito bem que ele não estava exagerando.

– Sensei, você acredita que somos capazes?

Sayuri perguntou, assim que Kami e Yuki se afastaram um pouco, já deixando o local, enquanto conversavam.

– Ora, Sayuri-chan! Se eu não acreditasse em vocês, não teria as indicado.

– Mas... É diferente! Em todas as missões temos você para nos dar segurança e...

– Você não confia em suas amigas?

– Não é isso! Claro que confio, mas...

– Sayuri! – Genma abaixou em sua frente, ficando da mesma altura que ela, e então colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro da aluna. – Chegará uma hora em que eu não poderei mais estar com vocês e, talvez, nem Kami ou Yuki possam! É assim que acontece! Mas isso não significa que você ficará completamente sozinha. Outros companheiros da vila estarão ali e você deve confiar em todos eles. Eles te darão apoio, assim como você fará o mesmo com eles. Certo?

Os dois globos azuis da garota à sua frente o encaravam com um misto de sentimentos que Genma não conseguiria decifrar. Sayuri era, dentre todos os ninjas que ele já conhecera, a mais difícil de compreender. Não que o Shiranui fosse muito bom nisso, mas era normal que as pessoas expressassem sentimentos com o olhar e, por mais complexo que pudesse parecer, geralmente não se precisava de muito para compreende-los. Com a jovem shinobi, porém, essa lhe parecia uma missão impossível. O jounin havia estado com ela durante todos os últimos meses e, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sentia que ainda não conhecia a verdadeira identidade da menina.

– E mais uma coisa: Estou contando com você para liderar aquelas duas e levá-las até a final!

Ela sorriu e acenou positivamente, deixando o homem sozinho logo em seguida. Ele agora apenas observava, já em pé, a imagem da garota de longos e esvoaçantes cabelos vermelhos desaparecer.

x.x

Sayuri passeava sem rumo pelas ruas da vila. Ainda tentava se decidir se devia realmente entregar aquele papel, agora já preenchido, ao Hokage. Sem dúvidas ela queria se tornar uma chunin! Mas estava preocupada, por suas amigas. Sabia que elas queriam participar, mas tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. Aquele seria um importante passo para a realização do sonho de Yuki, que era ser reconhecida por todos, já que desde pequena fora obrigada a aguentar todo o preconceito das pessoas que teimavam em atormentar a garota. Algo que, aliás, a Hoshino nunca entendera muito bem! Claro, ela conhecia a história do clã Kurama, mas não entendia como poderiam tratá-la daquela maneira apenas por causa do que acontecera com seus ancestrais. Yuki não tinha nenhuma culpa pelo que aconteceu no passado! E se as pessoas pensavam que ela não se sentia mal por isso, estavam muito enganadas. Ela sabia o quanto sua amiga sentia por tudo e o quanto sofrera para aceitar a si própria.

Já Kami, provavelmente se sentia pressionada por ser parte de um clã tão famoso, de onde surgiram vários ninjas brilhantes! Como o próprio pai da garota, o Sandaime Hokage, ou Asuma, que também era bem conhecido por todos e, embora ela nunca tivesse visto suas habilidades de perto, diziam que ele era extremamente forte. Era natural que todos esperassem que a filha mais nova do Hokage fosse a próxima brilhante Sarutobi. Mas, e se algo acontecesse? E se elas não fossem capaz de vencer? Ou pior, e se alguma delas se machucassem? Ela, como líder de seu time (apenas quando Genma não estava presente, é claro), deveria ser responsável pelas duas. Então, o que fazer? Deixar que elas participassem e corressem esse risco? Ou não entregar o seu papel, impedindo a participação de Kami e Yuki e, assim, ser obrigada a enfrentar o ódio das amigas depois? Se ela fosse pela segunda opção, estaria admitindo a própria fraqueza e também a de todo o time 11. Também não queria que isso acontecesse.

Sentiu a presença de alguém bem próximo de si, provavelmente logo a sua frente! Estava tão distraída que nem notara antes. Mas, aquele não era um chakra comum... Era diferente. Diferente como... O de Sasuke! Procurou com os olhos a imagem do garoto e logo o encontrou sentado no alto de uma árvore, bem a sua esquerda. Ele aparentava tão distraído quanto ela, a alguns minutos atrás.

Não sabia o motivo exato de estar fazendo aquilo, mas de repente sentira uma vontade gigante de falar com ele. Talvez era a saudade que a dominava.

– Sasuke-kun! – chamou.


	8. Laços

_**N/A: ÊEEE! Estou 22 minutos atrasada do que prometi, mas estou aqui! Tentarei atualizar semanalmente, a partir de agora... Mesmo porque se não, não vou terminar isso nunca hihihi. Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje! *-* Está beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem emotivo, hm. E deu uma dózinha da Yuki, tadinha . Ok, vou parar de dar spoiler e deixar vocês lerem!**_

_**Espero que gostem! ^^**_

* * *

><p>– Sasuke-kun! – chamou.<p>

O garoto olhou para baixo e, dentro de segundos, já estava em pé no chão, encarando Sayuri.

– Ah, era você! – disse simplesmente.

– Desculpe incomodá-lo...

– Não precisa pedir desculpas.

– Certo... Eu... Hm... Você também vai participar do exame chunnin? – de repente parecia que todas as palavras haviam fugido de sua mente, junto com a coragem que antes a preenchia. Estava nervosa e encarava os próprios pés, se perguntando o porquê de ter lhe chamado.

– Vou! Você também?! – perguntou, já notando o papel preenchido e um pouco amassado entre as mãos da garota.

– Sim!

– Legal.

– Boa sorte!

– Certo. Você também.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, em que nenhum dos dois se encaravam completamente, mas também nada diziam. Decidindo acabar logo com aquilo, Sasuke tomou alguma coragem para falar:

– Você não precisa entregar isso ao hokage? É melhor ir logo, daqui a pouco acabará o prazo...

– Ah, sim! Bem lembrado! Tchau. – a menina disse baixo, antes de seguir andando.

– Tchau! – ele se despediu algum tempo depois, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não o escutaria.

Sasuke não queria que ela pensasse que ele não sentia a sua falta. Na verdade, ele sentia. E como sentia! Mas talvez era melhor assim. Seu objetivo era a vingança e ele não tinha tempo para gastar com seus amigos. Fora por isso que se afastara, aliás. Mas era inevitável pensar no que teria acontecido se não tivesse escolhido aquele caminho, ou como seria, caso ele desistisse da ideia de vingança.

Ambos ainda se lembravam dos momentos em que passaram juntos na infância e ainda sentiam, de alguma maneira, todos os mesmos sentimentos cúmplices de sempre. Eles nunca precisaram manter uma conversa, para que pudessem entender um ao outro. O silêncio era, na verdade, quase tão aconchegante como a sensação de estarem próximos.

_Flashback_

– _Ohayo, Mikoto-san! O Sasuke-kun está? _–_ a pequena garota de cabelos rubros perguntava tímida, parada em frente a uma das mais belas casas na parte da vila que era reservada ao clã Uchiha._

– _Claro, querida! Só um instante! _–_ respondeu a mulher de aparência jovial, com longos cabelos escuros que combinavam com o ônix de seus olhos, sorrindo amigável. - SASUKE! Sua namoradinha está aqui!_

_A maneira com que a mulher havia se referido à ela fez com que suas bochechas ficassem tão rubras quanto seus cabelos, e um sorriso tímido escapasse. Logo Sayuri pôde ver o garotinho com uma aparência bem semelhante à mãe surgindo de dentro do local, fazendo com que seu sorriso tomasse um pouco mais de coragem._

– _Kaa-san, a Sayuri não é minha namorada! _–_ ele reclamou envergonhado para Mikoto, o que arrancou um pequeno riso da menina._

– _Certo! Não voltem muito tarde! _–_ Mikoto se despediu dos dois, que já deixavam o local lado a lado, ignorando o comentário de Sasuke._

_Eles caminharam assim por mais algum tempo, constrangidos com o que acontecera, até que o garoto se lembrou do que havia aprendido no dia anterior e logo se empolgou._

– _Sayuri-chan! Vem! Eu vou te mostrar a nova técnica que o otou-san me ensinou! _–_ a puxou para o lago em que treinava, pedindo para que ficasse logo atrás dele. E então, fazendo alguns selos com a mão, Sasuke liberou seu katon, impressionando-a._

– _O que achou?_

– _Sasuke-kun, isso foi muito bom!_

_Ele sorriu tímido._

– _O do nii-san é muito maior... _–_ lembrou, perdendo um pouco de sua animação._

– _Tenho certeza de que o seu logo estará tão bom quanto o do Itachi-san! _–_ a garota tentou o confortar, tocando em sua mão, o que fez com que ele se assustasse. Percebendo a reação que sua aproximação causara no menino, Sayuri riu disfarçadamente._

– _Do que vamos brincar hoje? _–_ ela puxou assunto._

– _Não tenho tempo para brincar, Sayuri-chan! Eu preciso treinar para alcançar o nii-san! _–_ respondeu sério._

– _Sei... _–_ ela riu novamente. _–_ Então acho que terei que encontrar outra pessoa para fazer dupla comigo na brincadeira do pessoal. _–_ provocou. _–_ Tchau, Sasuke-kun! Bom treino! _–_ começou a se mover em passos lentos, enquanto cantarolava alguma canção infantil, deixando aos poucos o menino sozinho._

_Sayuri sabia que ele mudaria de ideia. Conhecia Sasuke melhor do que ninguém! Mesmo que para ela fosse um pouco fácil desvendar as pessoas, não havia ninguém que ela entendia tão bem quanto o garoto! Ninguém que ela conseguisse sentir tão bem quanto ele, em qualquer lugar que estivesse._

– _Sayuri-chan! _–_ a chamou depois de algum tempo _– _Você precisa mesmo de uma dupla, não é?!_

– _Preciso... _–_ respondeu, se virando de novo para o Uchiha._

– _Certo... Eu acho que posso te ajudar e deixar o treino para mais tarde..._

– _Sério?! - perguntou com os grandes globos azuis brilhando, mesmo que já soubesse que aquilo aconteceria. _–_ Vem! _–_ o puxou pela mão, antes que ele pudesse desistir._

_Fim do flashback._

x.x

Yuki estava tão animada que já havia cogitado parar três estranhos por quem passou no caminho para lhes contar as novidades. Mas desistiu do pensamento nas três vezes, por lembrar que provavelmente eles nem ligariam. Precisava contar aquilo à alguém! Já estava a ponto de explodir!

Foi aí então que avistou seu jounin preferido, lendo um de seus usuais livros, encostado em uma árvore.

– Perfeito! – vibrou.

Kakashi estava distraído em sua leitura, em uma das melhores partes da narrativa. Os personagens principais finalmente pareciam estar se entendendo, o que significava que a parte mais esperada viria a seguir: A noite de reconciliação! Pulou para a próxima página, na intenção de chegar logo nas cenas quentes, porém assim que começou a ler, escutou uma voz fina logo atrás de si.

– Kakashi-sensei, o que tem de tão especial nesses livros?! – a garota com cabelos de cor exótica perguntava, espiando as páginas que o jounin lia.

Ele corou, fechando o livro rapidamente.

– Ah... _O-Ohayo_! – coçou a nuca, constrangido.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, fazendo com que ele se lembrasse do dia em que acordara em sua casa. Kurama Yuki, esse era seu nome. Uma das alunas de Genma.

– Yuki-chan, certo? O que faz por aqui? – perguntou, curioso. Ou talvez ainda um pouco depressivo por ter sido interrompido na melhor parte do livro.

"Ele lembra meu nome!" Yuki derreteu internamente com a emoção de saber que o Hatake se lembrara dela. E só depois de longos minutos, percebeu que ele havia lhe feito uma pergunta e ainda esperava sua resposta.

– Ah, e-eu... Eu... Queria contar a alguém que fui indicada para o Exame Chunin e então encontrei você pelo caminho... Sabe como é, – tentava se explicar, agora um pouco constrangida – as garotas provavelmente foram contar aos seus familiares, mas eu não tenho ninguém além da _baa-chan_, que provavelmente nem deve se lembrar o que é isso. Então eu vi você e pensei que, bem, você sabe. Nós... Hm... Quer dizer, você e o sensei. Bem, vocês são amigos e... Teve aquele dia!

Kakashi já tinha notado, pelo pouco de tempo que passara com ela, que Yuki tagarelava mais do que o comum quando estava nervosa. Sabia pouco sobre a garota, mas sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo que ela havia lhe dito, sobre não ter a quem contar. Ele sabia exatamente como era isso! Tantas vezes desejou que seu pai ainda estivesse ali, para que pudesse lhe parabenizar ou mesmo lhe aconselhar. E a jovem Kurama havia cuidado dele daquela vez, sem nem se importar com o estado lastimável que o jounin provavelmente se encontrava. Ele ainda se sentia envergonhado por isso! Mas, como forma de retribuição, resolveu tentar ajudar a garotinha. Afinal, poderia terminar a leitura de seu livro depois!

– Tudo bem! Fico feliz por ser o primeiro a receber uma notícia tão boa! Já sei, estou mesmo te devendo algo então... Por que não vamos comemorar no Ichikaru e eu te pago um lámen?

Yuki não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Ok, ele não lhe devia absolutamente nada! Mas, o que poderia ser mais perfeito do que isso? Seu dia estava se saindo ainda melhor do que ela imaginava que pudesse ser!

– Como um encontro?! – perguntou animada, com os olhinhos verdes tão brilhantes quanto uma esmeralda. De repente, todo o constrangimento havia sumido.

Kakashi corou.

– Não foi bem isso que quis dizer... – tentou se explicar, mas Yuki nem lhe dava mais atenção. A garota saiu acelerada, puxando o jounin pela mão.

Chegando ao Ichikaru, os dois fizeram seu pedido e, enquanto esperavam por seus lámens, Kakashi decidiu iniciar uma conversa. Ele estava realmente interessado em saber sobre Yuki! Conhecia a história do clã Kurama e sabia o quanto a menina estava lutando para ser reconhecida. Isto, aliás, até o fazia lembrar-se de seu aluno, Uzumaki Naruto. Para falar a verdade, havia bastante coisa na Kurama que o lembrava de Naruto.

– Você mora com sua avó, então?

- _Hai_! Meus pais faleceram a muito tempo atrás... Eu nem me lembro muito deles. Quer dizer, morar com a _baa-chan_ é legal! E ela sempre foi muito carinhosa comigo. Mas ela já está bem velhinha agora...

– Entendo...

Yuki lhe contou sobre tudo o que sabia de sua história, desde as maldições sempre ligadas à família principal de seu clã, até a triste morte de seus pais em uma missão. Kakashi nem se quer sabia como ela havia conseguido falar sobre tanta coisa tanta, mas ela havia! Parecia que a menina realmente gostava de falar! Ou isso tudo era apenas empolgação. Ela também lhe fez várias perguntas sobre sua vida, querendo saber inclusive sobre o vício pelos livros de Jiraya e a mania de estar sempre sozinho. Mas ele dera um jeito de desviar do assunto na maioria das vezes. Não era como se fosse muito difícil distraí-la.

Ayame lhes entregou seus respectivos lámens, despertando a atenção da jovem genin, que já tagarelava novamente sobre suas últimas missões. Yuki logo se lembrou que Kakashi teria que retirar a máscara para comer. Será que ela veria finalmente o rosto do shinobi? Provavelmente ela seria uma das pouquíssimas pessoas a presenciar esse momento. Aliás, será que existia alguém que já havia o visto? Ou ela seria a primeira? Yuki vibrava ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir, encarando estática - sem nem piscar os olhos, para que não perdesse nem um segundo se quer - o homem à sua frente.

Kakashi percebeu que estava sendo minuciosamente assistido e corou. De qualquer maneira, já ia abaixar a sua máscara, quando foi interrompido por alguém que adentrou o pequeno restaurante lhe chamando. Yuki amaldiçoou mentalmente quem quer que fosse que havia entrado no local e virou-se, a fim de descobrir quem era o infeliz.

– Kotetsu?! – Kakashi estava curioso para saber o que o colega, que parecia apressado, queria com ele.

– Kakashi-san, o sandaime deseja vê-lo agora! Parece ser urgente!

Yuki praticamente rosnava para Kotetsu! Não queria saber quais eram seus motivos, ele havia interrompido o seu encontro com Kakashi! Pior! Ele havia interrompido um dos momentos que ela mais sonhara em toda sua vida: O momento que o Hatake revelaria, finalmente, a parte de seu rosto que ficava sob a máscara.

– _Hai_! Yuki-chan, sinto lhe dizer que terei que te abandonar. Mas... Kotetsu! – Kakashi chamou pelo chunin que já estava deixando o lugar, fazendo com que este se virasse para ele novamente. – Você poderia fazer companhia para a senhorita Kurama enquanto ela termina seu lámen?!

Yuki estava tão indignada, que ainda não tinha forças para se pronunciar. Kotetsu encarou a menina, que ainda tinha a mesma aparência de um cão raivoso, e pensou em responder Kakashi com qualquer desculpa. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o Hatake agradeceu e se despediu, entregando-lhe certa quantia de dinheiro e dizendo que ele poderia ficar com seu lámen.

Kotetsu sorriu para a garota, na intenção de parecer gentil ou acalmá-la. Esta, porém, apenas se levantou e deixou o local, não sem antes rosnar de verdade para o rapaz.

"O que é que ela tem?" ele se perguntou, assustado, observando o borrão laranja se afastar. Levou o seu olhar para as duas tijelas intocadas a sua frente e, dando de ombros, sentou-se para aproveitar as duas refeições que havia acabado de ganhar.

x.x

Asuma chegou em casa ainda pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ouviu um barulho vindo dos fundos do local e resolveu ir até lá. Assim que se aproximou da porta, pode notar a imagem de sua irmã mais nova, que treinava alguns jutsus e lançamentos de armas. Ficou ali durante algum tempo, apenas observando a cena. Lembrava-se de que a maioria daqueles jutsus, era ele quem havia a ensinado. Mas tinha que admitir que ela estava muito melhor em todos eles! Kami realmente havia crescido.

Viu o momento em que a garota tirou de um de seus bolsos um papel e o encarou. Ela parecia confusa e apreensiva. Logo se lembrou de que aquela deveria ser a inscrição para o exame chunin, então isso significava que ela ainda não havia se decidido. Ele poderia facilmente impedi-la nesse momento. Mas, será que essa seria a coisa certa a ser feita? E se Genma tivesse mesmo razão?

– Kami-chan!

– Ah! Oi, _onii-san_!

– Soube que foi indicada para o exame chunin!

– É, eu fui sim!

– Hm... Não parece muito feliz com isso!

– Eu... _Onii-san_, você acha que eu posso ser aprovada?

Asuma queria dizer que não. Queria dizer que ela era muito nova e que deveria esperar algum tempo para participar. Mas isso seria injusto! A verdade é que ele acreditava nela! Acreditava que sua irmã era boa o suficiente para se tornar uma chunin, mas ainda existia o medo de perdê-la. Talvez esse fosse mesmo o momento em que deveria admitir que Kami não era mais a criança frágil que ele conhecia.

– Eu nunca tive tanta certeza disso antes! – sorriu.

Aquelas palavras, para Kami, foram muito mais do que apenas palavras de conforto. Ela esperara a infância inteira pelo dia em que seria reconhecida por seu irmão. Saber que ele, pela primeira vez, estava acreditando em sua força, era muito melhor do que qualquer resultado que ela pudesse obter em seu exame!

A garota pulou nos braços de seu irmão, abraçando-o fortemente.

– _Arigatou_, _onii-san_!

Ele não havia mentido. Ele realmente tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria! Ele havia assistido todo o seu crescimento de perto, apenas não queria enxergar a verdade. Mas não estava arrependido de tê-lo feito finalmente. Pelo contrário, estava feliz!

– Kami, é melhor você entregar logo esse papel. - lembrou, enquanto correspondia o abraço da menina.

– _Hai_! – Kami se desvencilhou dos braços do irmão e saiu em disparada, correndo até a sala do Sandaime, que ficou se sentiu muito orgulhoso ao recebê-la.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Ai, gente. Pois é! Eu tento escrever menos, mas eu sempre me empolgo. No fim foram mais de 2.300 palavras! x.x (imaginem se eu tivesse mantido esse junto com o anterior como pretendia...) É difícil escrever pouco, para mim. HAHAHAHA_**

**_Bem, vamos ao que interessa: Mereço reviews? *-* Me cooooooontem a opinião de vocês! :3 _**

**_Beeeeijinhos!_**

**_PS: Se encontrarem algum erro, por favor, me avisem!_**


	9. A primeira fase: Sejam corajosos!

**_N/A: Oiiiiiis! Eu sei, eu sei, estou atrasada. Aliás, acho que é melhor mudar o dia de atualização de uma vez para quarta-feira, já que é a segunda vez que posto na quarta. Podemos combinar assim? *-*_**

**_Enfim, aí está o capítulo! Dessa vez, ele está um pouquinho mais sério e sem muitas brincadeiras... Mas espero que gostem!_**

* * *

><p>As três meninas andavam empolgadas pelas ruas de Konoha em direção à sua primeira fase. Chegaram ao prédio, que estava cheio de genins de todas as idades por todos os lados, e adentraram, encontrando alguns de seus amigos. Sasuke parecia discutir com dois garotos sobre algo relacionado à prova, então elas se aproximaram um pouco para cumprimentar à todos e entender o que acontecia.<p>

– _Ohayo_! – Kami foi a primeira a se pronunciar, acenando animada e recebendo várias respostas. Ela sempre fora uma das mais populares de sua turma. Aliás, não somente da turma. Kami conhecia praticamente todos os shinobis de Konoha! O que era de se imaginar, já que era a filha do Sandaime Hokage.

– _Ohayo_! – Sakura também respondera no mesmo tom excitado, logo se virando para Sayuri. Elas costumavam ser bem amigas, embora a Hoshino fosse mais próxima de Yuki e Kami. – Sayuri-chan! Você também foi indicada? Que legal!

Sayuri sorriu amigável: – _Hai_!

Assim que Sasuke ouviu aquela voz, se virou automaticamente em direção à menina. Sentiu-se feliz por ver que ela realmente estava ali e participaria, mesmo que isso não significasse que eles se falariam. Ela também encarou seus olhos e sorriu timidamente, desviando logo em seguida. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter sido a primeira a desviar, porque sabia que também não conseguiria manter o contato por muito tempo.

Voltou novamente sua atenção para os dois à sua frente, que tentavam enganar os jovens genins com um genjutsu na sala 201. Resolveu de uma vez aquele problema, obrigando os meninos a deixar com que seguissem em frente.

Kami ainda parecia refletir sobre o que acontecera, enquanto todos os colegas já se afastavam, indo em direção à verdadeira sala 301. Ela observava o local onde antes aqueles dois garotos estavam.

– Eles me lembravam muito alguém... – Murmurou baixo, mas mesmo assim Sayuri, que estava um pouco mais a frente, pode ouvir o comentário da amiga.

– Provavelmente eram chunnins. – deu de ombros, como se tivesse acabado de revelar a informação mais óbvia de todas. - Estavam disfarçados com algum jutsu de transformação!

Kami se virou para ela. Agora sim tudo fazia sentido! Tinha certeza de que eles lhe lembravam alguém e, com a ajuda de Sayuri, agora sabia muito bem quem eram.

– _Arigatou_, Sayuri-chan! Não sei como pude não reconhecer Kotetsu e Izumo antes! Isso deve significar que o nosso teste já começou...

x.x

Os dois chunnins escutavam atentamente à conversa das duas garotas, por trás da porta.

– Sayuri?! É a aluna do Genma-san? – Izumo sussurou baixo.

Kotetsu apenas acenou positivamente como resposta.

– Caramba! Não sabia que tínhamos uma genin sensorial nesse nível... – comentou surpreso.

– Parece que os novatos estão mais preparados do que o pessoal imagina. - Kotetsu se pronunciou, por fim.

x.x

Todos pareciam animados dentro da sala! Alguns tentavam se conhecer, enquanto os mais velhos colocavam medo nos novatos, e outros pareciam já se desafiarem. Sayuri apenas observava tudo. Estava nervosa, por mais que tentasse a todo custo demonstrar o contrário. Yuki era sempre desequilibrada e ela queria passar segurança à amiga! Já Kami, estava tão nervosa quanto ela, mas, imaginando tudo o que se passava em sua mente, Sayuri optou por não a preocupar ainda mais.

Gostava muito daquelas duas, mesmo que elas a irritassem bastante as vezes. Na maior parte do tempo, agia quase que como uma mãe, tentando sempre ajudá-las, aconselhá-las, protegê-las ou até acordá-las para o mundo real, quando era preciso. Não era por acaso que Genma havia depositado nela sua confiança! Mas, todas essas atitudes algumas vezes acabavam passando uma imagem mais fria e séria do que ela realmente era. A grande verdade era que Sayuri se sentia tão frágil quanto as outras duas, apenas sabia como esconder tudo isso muito bem.

Sua mente pareceu voltar ao ambiente em que estava no momento em que um garoto, aparentemente mais velho, de cabelos acizentados e óculos de grau, se apresentou ao grupo de genins.

– Olá, sou Kabuto!

Kabuto. Ele também parecia ser um med-nin, pelo que a Hoshino pôde perceber. Porém algo sobre aquela pessoa a incomodava! Ele não deveria estar ali. Parecia muito mais forte e poderoso do que todos os outros genins da sala. Ela apenas sentia tamanho poder quando estava perto de seu sensei ou de outros fortes jounins, como Kakashi, Gai ou Asuma. Havia algo errado ali! Pensou em lhe fazer alguma pergunta, mas foi interrompida pelo grupo de shinobis que adentraram a sala, pedindo para que todos se sentassem.

Um grande calafrio percorreu seu corpo quando fitou o rosto do grande homem mais a frente, que vestia roupas pretas e possuía algumas cicatrizares pelo rosto. Seu chakra era frio e ainda mais arrepiante do que sua aparência. Ele pareceu sentir o olhar curioso de Sayuri sobre si, já que a encarou, fazendo com que esta se assustasse ainda mais.

– Sou Morino Ibiki, o examinador da primeira fase deste exame chunnin! – sua voz também soou com a mesma frieza. – Vamos começar agora, mas antes quero explicar algumas coisas: A fase ocorrerá em duas partes! Na primeira, vocês terão uma prova com 9 questões para responder. O genin que for pego colando, estará automaticamente fora do exame, assim como o resto de seu grupo. Sobre a segunda parte, eu explicarei mais adiante. Podem começar!

Sayuri observou as questões escritas no pedaço de papel a sua frente, se chocando com a dificuldade das mesmas. "Absolutamente impossível!" Agradeceu mentalmente por todo o tempo que passava na biblioteca da vila, revirando livros e mais livros para se distrair. Era uma mania que adquirira desde bem pequena, quando era obrigada a passar horas naquele local enquanto seus pais trabalhavam no hospital e não queriam que ela ficasse em casa sozinha.

Se concentrou em sentir o fluxo de chakra de Kami, que estava a algumas mesas acima da sua, e suspirou aliviada ao perceber que ela parecia bem calma. Kami sempre foi muito inteligente e estudiosa, não era de se surpreender que deveria saber todas as respostas. Fitou os cabelos alaranjados de Yuki a sua frente e percebeu que ela se remexia, aflita. Olhou novamente para Ibiki e sua equipe, parada à frente da sala. Todos pareciam atentos a qualquer movimento! Então voltou-se novamente para sua prova. Caso quisesse que seu plano desse certo, precisava responder a todas as perguntas logo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sayuri já havia terminado sua prova. Observou novamente os movimentos de Yuki, que ainda parecia tão desesperada quanto antes, e então colocou disfarçadamente um pequeno pedaço de papel, onde tinha escrito todas as respostas, sobre seu próprio colo. Ela não parecia ser a única a fazer aquilo, de qualquer maneira! As palavras de Ibiki foram bem claras: Eles não poderiam ser pegos! Mas ele não havia dito nada sobre estarem proibidos de colar. Concentrou-se em sentir toda a movimentação de chakra pela sala. Muitos pareciam utilizar dos mais variados tipos de jutsus!

A menina fez rapidamente alguns selos com as mãos e em segundos pôde perceber algo surgindo abaixo do braço de Yuki, que estava apoiado sobre a mesa. A Kurama se chocou ao notar aquilo ali, mas assim que o abriu, com muito cuidado para que ninguém notasse, pareceu entender o recado e começou a copiar todos os caracteres para sua prova. Sayuri sorriu ao perceber tal atitude! Graças à Kami-sama ela havia entendido! Havia tido uma ótima ideia quando resolvera marcar o braço de sua amiga mais cedo, sem que a mesma percebesse. Algo lhe dizia que a menina precisaria de sua ajuda e, bem, ela estava completamente certa!

Relaxou e só então notou um certo chakra que conhecia muito bem logo atrás de si! Ele estava ali?! Como não havia percebido antes? Lembrou-se de ter escutado algum comentário sobre seu sharingan já ter se manifestado e associou o detalhe com o fato dele parecer muito mais forte do que antes. Apesar disso, Sasuke nunca fora do tipo que passava horas com o rosto enfiado em livros. Com este pensamento, ela se afastou levemente de sua prova, tentando deixá-la mais a vista para o Uchiha. Sentiu o chakra ainda mais intenso sobre si e sorriu, ele realmente estava contando com a ajuda dela para passar.

– Tempo para a primeira parte esgotado! Agora vamos passar para a segunda, que será muito mais difícil do que esta! - Ibiki voltou a se pronunciar, com o mesmo tom sério de antes. – Quem falhar na décima questão, nunca mais poderá participar novamente do exame chunnin! Mas, também darei a chance de vocês desistirem agora e assim poderão tentar outro ano, com a condição de que se um genin desistir, então todo o seu grupo será retirado.

Um clima tenso se instalou no ar. Sayuri tentava se concentrar em decifrar os pensamentos de suas amigas e soltou um grande suspiro aliviado ao perceber que as duas pareciam decididas, mesmo que nervosas. Também não pode deixar de notar a preocupação de Sasuke, provavelmente imaginando o que os outros membros de seu time decidiriam. Ela buscou pelo chakra de Naruto e de Sakura pela sala. A Haruno também parecia preocupada, enquanto Naruto estava mais para quem explodiria a qualquer momento! Pôde sentir uma circulação completamente intensa de chakra no corpo do Uzumaki. Parecia impossível tentar entender o significado daquilo! Se concentrou mais um pouco e, então, notou uma enorme força de vontade e coragem se instalando. Ele até lhe lembrava um pouco de Yuki, mesmo que parecesse ainda mais confuso.

Muitos shinobis acabaram desistindo, mas todos os novatos continuavam ali, o que era de surpreender! Ibiki decidiu acabar de uma vez com aquele suspense, revelando a grande surpresa:

– Todos que estão nesta sala, acabam de ser aprovados! – os genins se olharam com um misto de confusão e surpresa, querendo saber se haviam entendido corretamente. - Para se tornar o capitão de uma equipe, é preciso de muita coragem, além da habilidade de sobreviver a qualquer dificuldade! Quem não possui tais características e deixa que o medo o vença, é porque não merece ser um chunnin.

Assim que o choque repentino passou, vieram as comemorações e os grandes burburinhos. Yuki já pulava em cima de suas amigas, extremamente agitada! Mas Kami e Sayuri nem se importaram desta vez, pois também estavam tão felizes quanto a amiga.

x.x

Morino Ibiki entrou na sala, recebendo vários olhares curiosos sobre si. Todos os jounins estavam ali, aguardando ansiosamente pelos resultados, bem como o Sandaime Hokage.

– Ibiki-san! Como foi?

– Hokage-sama, aqui está a lista de todos os genins que passaram para a próxima fase. - este entregou algumas folhas cheias de nomes para Hiruzen, que olhou atentamente a relação durante alguns minutos.

Genma estava apoiado na parede perto à janela, com sua usual aparência de tédio, porém matinha seus olhos atentos aos movimentos do hokage. Tinha que admitir que, por mais que tentasse demonstrar a mesma indiferença de sempre, estava se remoendo para saber se o nome de suas três garotas encontravam-se ali.

Sarutobi finalmente levantou seu olhar dos papeis e disse, um tanto surpreso:

– Todos os novatos passaram?!

Ibiki acenou prontamente.

Genma não conseguiu conter o sorriso torto que escapou pelo canto de seus lábios. Já podia imaginar a agitação em que suas alunas se encontravam neste momento! Suspirou exausto só de pensar, mas mesmo assim queria sair logo dali e procurar por elas. Kami, Sayuri e Yuki eram, com toda a certeza, o maior problema que ele pudera arranjar para si em sua vida, mas não podia negar que já gostava da sensação. Elas já eram responsáveis por uma boa parte de sua diversão!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Mereço reviews? *-***_

_**Já sabem: Se encontraram algum erro, por favor me avisem!**_

_**Aproveitando o momento, também queria convidá-los para conhecer minha nova fanfic! É uma NaruHina / SasuSaku e o nome é "She Will Be Loved".**_

_**Por hoje é isso. Beeeeijos! ;***_


	10. A segunda fase começa: Sobrevivam!

_**N/A: Oiiiiiiiii! Adivinha quem chegou e na data certa? *o* hahahaha Como prometido, aí vai o capítulo 8! (Ah, para quem se confunde com a minha contagem de capítulos, é que eu não conto com o Prólogo e o "Capítulo Bônus", assim como o Nyah!)**_

_**Bem, enfim... Espero que gostem!**_

* * *

><p>Genma não demorou muito para encontrar Kami, Yuki e Sayuri. Logo que saiu da reunião com os <em>jounins<em>, foi direto para o Ichikaru, já imaginando que elas estariam por lá. Afinal, além de terem passado na primeira fase do exame, também era aniversário de Yuki! Agradeceu mentalmente por ter lembrado deste detalhe logo cedo, graças à comemoração épica do aniversário de Kakashi no dia anterior, que lhe rendeu uma bela ressaca. Ele tinha um dom especial para se esquecer de datas! Mas sabia que o aniversário da Kurama era um dia após o de Kakashi, já que ela mesma adorava falar sobre isso.

_Flashback_

_Genma abriu os olhos apenas para que pudesse enxergar quem seria o infeliz que ele assassinaria, mas logo que a claridade o alcançou, se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Piscou mais algumas vezes, até que finalmente conseguiu notar a imagem de Hayate em pé, ao lado de sua cama._

– _Espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo para vir aqui me acordar. – disse demonstrando todo o mau humor em que se encontrava._

– _Eu tenho! Não acho que o Sandaime Hokage gostaria de te ver dessa maneira, então vim aqui ser um bom amigo e te fazer levantar e dar um jeito de melhorar essa cara, antes que seja tarde de mais._

"_Sandaime Hokage... A primeira fase do exame chunnin!" Não foi preciso que Hayate dissesse nem mais uma palavra. Levantou em um pulo e foi direto para o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e quase se assustou com a própria imagem, vendo que o amigo realmente tinha razão. Não conseguia se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite passada, mas algumas vagas lembranças eram o suficiente para saber que o álcool era o principal responsável por seu estado atual._

_Levou algumas boas horas para que conseguisse finalmente acordar. Mas, mesmo agora, tinha a impressão de que estava se esquecendo de algo importante._

– _Ei, Hayate! Que dia é hoje? – perguntou enquanto saia do banheiro já arrumado._

– _Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Genma? Se ontem foi o aniversário do Kakashi, hoje..._

– _Ontem foi o aniversário do Kakashi! – interrompeu o colega._

– _Certo. Acho que você precisa parar de beber._

– _Vem! – saiu apressado arrastando o Gekkou consigo e ignorando completamente qualquer coisa que ele dizia sobre parar de beber._

_[...]_

– _Genma, sabe, pensando bem... Tem certeza de que foi só álcool que vocês beberam ontem à noite?_

– _Do que está falando? – deu de ombros enquanto analisava cuidadosamente uma vitrine qualquer de uma loja feminina. – Será que dá para se calar e me ajudar logo com isto?_

– _A fazer compras em uma loja feminina? – perguntou, não disfarçando o tom chocado e confuso em sua voz. _

_Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada! Genma geralmente não ficava explicando suas atitudes, mas, por mais estranhas que fossem, aquilo já estava em um nível muito mais elevado de bizarrice. Começou a imaginar mil e um motivos para aquele comportamento repentino, cada um muito pior do que o anterior, até que finalmente algo pareceu fazer sentido de novo._

– _Você acha que isso combina com a Yuki?_

_Ignorou completamente o possível comentário mais homossexual que já tinha escutado na voz de seu melhor amigo (talvez ele estivesse falando sério quando disse que toda essa história de três meninas em um time poderia acabar resultando em um Genma afeminado), indo direto ao ponto:_

– _Porque você está procurando algo para sua aluna?_

– _Hã? Porque é aniversário dela?! – respondeu como se já fosse óbvio. – E também pensei em comprar algo para Kami e Sayuri, caso todas passem na primeira fase._

– _Você acha mesmo que elas irão passar?_

– _Porque não? _

– _Se você diz... Sabe que Kotetsu e Izumo estarão lá para testar os novatos antes da prova, certo?_

– _Un. – murmurou. – Hayate, elas são inteligentes!_

– _Certo..._

_Hayate ainda tinha suas dúvidas sobre quem iria ou não passar no exame. Ouvira alguns comentários dizendo que Genma estava louco em indicar seu time, mas ele parecia muito confiante para não saber o que estava fazendo. Na verdade, o Shiranui era sempre confiante com suas decisões._

– _O que exatamente está procurando? – perguntou, mostrando interesse naquela busca pela primeira vez._

– _Não faço ideia! – fez uma careta, antes de encarar o amigo como se tivesse acabado de ter uma brilhante ideia, o que fez com que esse sentisse receio. – Hayate! Você já deve ter presenteado a Yuugao, não é mesmo? Você pode me dar alguma ideia!_

_O Gekkou revirou os olhos. Sabia que aquilo sobraria para ele de alguma maneira, como sempre. _

– _Eu não sei! Geralmente ela deixa bem claro o que quer, então..._

– _Vamos lá! Me ajude! Qual foi o último presente que comprou para ela?_

– _Hm... - pensou um pouco. – Flores?_

– _Nah! Elas são apenas crianças. E eu não posso sair por aí andando com flores, não cairia bem para o meu tipo._

– _Ei! O que quis dizer com isto?_

– _Nada, nada! E então? O que mais?_

– _Bem... Também teve um colar! Ela gostou bastante. – Hayate sugeriu, lembrando de como sua namorada havia ficado feliz._

– _É isso! – e saiu novamente arrastando o coitado do melhor amigo._

_Fim do Flashback_

– Boa tarde, tio! – Yuki exclamou animada.

– Oh, Yuki-chan! Estava esperando que você aparecesse por aqui hoje! Feliz aniversário! – o senhor Teuchi cumprimentou a menina, que lhe era bem conhecida, já que estava sempre por ali. – _Ohayo_, meninas!

– _Ohayo_, Teuchi-san! – Sayuri e Kami responderam juntas.

– Como foi a primeira fase do exame? – puxou assunto, enquanto já preparava dois ramens tradicionais para Kami e Yuki e também o vegetariano, de Sayuri. Já sabia de cor os gostos das três.

– Muito bem! Nós passamos! – Kami contou, também animada.

– Que ótimo! Parabéns!

– _Ohayo_!

As três viraram para trás ao mesmo tempo e, assim que encararam seu sensei, levantaram-se dos bancos pulando ao seu encontro.

– _Are are_! Vocês precisam parar com essas manias! – respondeu se afastando um pouco.

– Genma-sensei! Nós passamos! – Yuki foi a primeira a dizer, claro, praticamente pulando de alegria.

– Ah, sim! Ouvi algo sobre isso! Mas não é apenas por esse motivo que estou aqui. Feliz aniversário, Yuki-chan! – deixou o sorriso escapar pelo cantos dos lábios, enquanto bagunçava levemente os fios chamativos da garota. – Também tenho algo para vocês!

– Algo para nós? – os olhinhos de Kami e Yuki brilharam.

– _Hai_! – revirou seus bolsos e retirou de lá três pequenas caixinhas pretas. – Aqui está!

Entregou primeiro a de Yuki, antes que ela pudesse voar em cima dele novamente. Era um lindo pingente de ouro branco em formato de um escudo, com o símbolo Yin gravado na frente e "Team 11", atrás. A menina abriu um largo sorriso.

O de Kami era bem parecido, porém tinha o formato de uma _shuriken_ com o símbolo Yang. Já o de Sayuri, era uma águia também em ouro branco, com a mesma gravação atrás.

– Bem, vocês passaram apenas da primeira fase, que nem se compara ao que serão as próximas, mas já é um grande passo! Quis dar esse presente às três para que se lembrem sempre do que é ser um time e de quais são seus papéis dentro dele. Kami-chan! – virou-se para menina que o encarava sorridente. – Você é o ataque! E Yuki, a defesa. O completo Yin e Yang. – as duas se entreolharam animadas.

– Sayuri! – encarou seus grandes e intensos globos azuis. _–_ Você é os olhos do time. Uma característica mais do que essencial! E por este motivo, a águia. Quero que nunca se esqueçam desses detalhes!

– Certo! – as três afirmaram de prontidão, sorrindo.

– Acho que agora deveríamos comer, não? – Genma sugeriu, vendo que o ramen das três já estava pronto.

– _ITADAKI_...– Yuki começou a gritar, mas sua voz pareceu fugir de sua garganta assim que encarou um certo jounin de cabelos grisalhos entrando no pequeno restaurante.

- Ah, meninas, convidei também os outros times que passaram no exame para que comemorassem conosco! Espero que não se importem. – Genma disse com falso descaso e tentando segurar o riso, enquanto assistia à reação de Yuki.

– _Ohayo_! – Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara, enquanto a Kurama ainda tentava recuperar o ar. Aquele seria, sem a menor dúvida, seu melhor aniversário!

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto apareceram logo depois de seu _sensei_, assim como todo o time Asuma, Kurenai e Gai. Todos os _genins_ estavam muito felizes, assim como seus _senseis_. Gai não parava de dizer que eles estavam repletos de fogo da juventude e de chorar feito uma criança, o que já estava até assustando os jovens que não eram seus alunos e não estavam acostumados com tanta "empolgação".

– É você então a irmãzinha de Asuma? Ele parecia bem preocupado. Que bom que você passou! _–_ Shikamaru resolveu puxar assunto com Kami, que estava logo ao seu lado. O silêncio podia ser problemático.

Ela riu, tentando disfarçar o próprio nervosismo.

– Não sou a "irmãzinha" dele, tenho a mesma idade que você! _–_ retrucou. Então era isso que ele pensava dela? "_Arigatou_, Asuma _onii-san_", pensou, irônica.

– Que problemática. Eu sei disso, só estou...

– O QUÊ? _–_ Kami se exaltou, fazendo com que o garoto pulasse de sua cadeira assustado.

Shikamaru a olhou confuso.

– QUEM É PROBLEMÁTICA? _– _ele havia mesmo a chamado de problemática?! Quem ele pensava que era?!

Shikamaru não estava com muita vontade de apanhar, só estava ali porque seus colegas haviam insistido. Resolveu voltar atrás antes que fosse tarde:

– Ninguém! Estava só tentando explicar que aquele é o jeito que o Asuma-sensei te chama.

Ela se acalmou um pouco. Ainda lembrava muito bem do que ele havia falado, mas já que tinha voltado atrás, resolveu deixar para lá. Pelo menos por enquanto.

– Ah, sim. _–_ sorriu.

O menino ficou ainda mais confuso. Como ela poderia estar gritando com ele segundos atrás e, do nada, voltar ao mesmo tom de voz doce e delicado de antes? Isso lhe lembrava... Sua mãe. Suspirou. "Garotas são mesmo problemáticas".

Enquanto isso, Yuki ainda permanecia estática, apenas observando atentamente cada movimento de Kakashi. Se dessa vez ele fosse retirar a sua máscara, não perderia o momento por nada!

Sayuri e Sasuke também pareciam compartilhar do mesmo silêncio, até que ele finalmente resolveu quebrá-lo. Este não parecia mais tão confortável assim, desde que a vontade dos dois era, na verdade, conversarem, mas nenhum sabia exatamente como fazer isso.

– Obrigada pela ajuda mais cedo! – disse o menino, encarando seu próprio ramen.

– Ah... Não foi nada.

– Parabéns por ter passado!

Ela sorriu e se virou para ele:

– _Arigatou_! Parabéns para você também!

Sasuke repetiu o mesmo movimento que ela, para também encará-la.

– Já sabe como será a segunda fase?

– Genma-sensei nos disse que será mais difícil e que teremos que lutar com outros times. E você?

– O mesmo... _–_ voltou a encarar seu ramen. Era difícil manter um contato visual durante muito tempo. Sayuri lhe trazia sentimentos que ele não entendia muito bem, mas faziam com que ele se sentisse inseguro. Algo que definitivamente não era bom do ponto de vista do Uchiha.

x.x

– Espero que estejam preparados para a segunda fase! – Anko comentou, se divertindo com as expressões de medo dos novatos, que encaravam a floresta atrás das grades. _–_ Vocês entenderão o motivo deste lugar ser chamado de "Floresta da Morte"! – disse apenas para provocá-los um pouco mais.

As três meninas também observavam o local aflitas. Tentavam imaginar o motivo de estarem ali e como aconteceria a fase. Sabiam que não seria algo simples, pois Genma já havia deixado isso bem claro no dia anterior.

Sayuri sentiu um certo arrepio esquisito percorrer seu corpo quando um homem estranho de longos cabelos e usando um chapéu passou ao seu lado para se aproximar de Anko e Naruto. Seu chakra lhe dava uma sensação horripilante! Mas ele não era o único. Também havia um certo garota da Vila Oculta da Areia, de cabelos vermelhos como o seu, e mais alguns _shinobis_ utilizando uma bandana com o símbolo de uma nota musical. Essas pessoas eram o que mais a incomodava! Teriam que, pelo que seu _sensei_ havia falado, lutar com elas.

– Vou explicar algumas coisas! – Anko chamou novamente a atenção de todos. – Antes de tudo, vocês devem assinar este "Formulário de Consentimento".

– Porque? – Naruto questionou, curioso.

Sayuri riu baixo com a atitude do menino. Ele realmente era parecido com Yuki! Se não tivesse feito a pergunta, com certeza Yuki iria.

– Vocês passarão por um teste de sobrevivência aqui dentro, o que significa que podem morrer. Precisam assinar este documento para que eu não seja a responsável!

Vendo que todos ainda a observavam atentamente, a examinadora decidiu continuar.

– Começando pela geografia do local: A 44ª Área de Treinamento é cercada por 44 portões trancados. Bem ao centro da floresta, que também possui um rio, está localizada uma torre. Esta torre possui uma distância aproximada de 10km dos portões. – tirou dois pergaminhos de dentro de suas vestes _–_ Estes aqui são os pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra. Tudo nesta competição, depende deles!

Todos encararam os pergaminhos curiosos.

– Metade dos times que estão aqui, pegarão um pergaminho do céu! Enquanto a outra metade, um da terra.

– E o que devemos fazer com isto? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Para passarem, vocês devem levar à torre os dois pergaminhos, dentro de 5 dias! Este é o limite que possuem. Aqui vão algumas regras: Primeira! – levantou o dedo indicador, fazendo sinal de "número 1" – O time que não estiver completo na hora de entregar os dois pergaminhos, falhará. Segunda! – adicionou mais um dedo, para o sinal de "número 2" – O time que perder ou simular um companheiro, falhará.

Os genins presentes apenas assentiam, mostrando que estavam entendendo o que ela explicava.

– E mais um aviso: Vocês não podem ver o que há dentro dos pergaminhos antes que cheguem à torre!

– O que acontece se olharmos? – de novo, o Uzumaki foi o primeiro a questionar.

– Vocês descobrirão caso olharem! – piscou. – Assim que tiverem assinado o formulário, podem ir até aquela barraca – apontou – trocá-los por um pergaminho. Começaremos dentro de alguns minutos! Ah e, também, tenho uma última dica: Não morram!

Yuki passou os olhos rapidamente pelo formulário, apenas para encontrar o espaço em que deveria assinar, e o fez assim que encontrou, enquanto Sayuri e Kami liam atentamente cada uma das palavras.

– Andem logo com isso! Quero ir logo pegar o nosso pergaminho! – A Kurama bufou.

– Você também deveria ter lido tudo, Yuki-chan. – Kami disse preocupada.

– Bobeira, Kami! Ela não entenderia nada, de qualquer maneira. – Sayuri riu baixo, já assinando o seu formulário. Yuki apenas lhe mostrou a língua como resposta.

– Sayu-chan! Isso é meio cruel, não? – a Sarutobi também havia terminado de ler, mas ainda hesitava sobre assinar.

– Kami-chan! O Genma-sensei nos avisou sobre isso ontem. A partir de agora, as coisas ficarão bem mais sérias! Mas, ei! Nós podemos fazer isso. Não se preocupe! – Sayuri sorriu confiante para a amiga, embora ela mesmo estivesse com bastante medo do que enfrentariam a seguir. Não poderia, porém, desistir. Já havia prometido para Genma que seria forte o suficiente para liderar o time, então era exatamente isso que faria. Não seria covarde!

– _Hai_! – Kami disse um pouco mais confiante e assinou o seu formulário, entregando o mesmo para Sayuri.

As três se dirigiram juntas ao local onde os _jounins_ se encontravam, pegando seu Pergaminho da Terra. Elas resolveram que ele ficaria mais seguro com Sayuri, embora Yuki tivesse insistido algumas vezes para que deixassem com ela.

– Estão todos aqui? – Anko se pronunciou novamente. – Certo! Vamos começar! Boa sorte a todos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Mereço reviews? Me contem tudo o que acharam e tudo o que esperam para a 2ª fase, ok? Já tenho em minha mente o que farei, mas quem sabe alguma ideia pode ser incluida! *-***_  
><em><strong>Beijos da tia Meg!<strong>_


	11. A conquista do pergaminho do Céu

_**N/A: Oi, amores! *o* Mil desculpas pelo atraso... E já peço desculpas pelo capítulo também. Teria ficado melhor, mas eu tive um certo bloqueio de inspiração enquanto escrevia. Desculpa mesmo :(**_

_**Espero que gostem, anyway...**_

_**AAAAH, quase me esqueço: Estou enrolando para fazer a ficha de OC das meninas faz algum tempo, mas finalmente tomei vergonha nessa minha cara HAHAHA. (Na verdade, me obriguei a fazer isso, porque sei que será importante para a o exame) Enfim, não consigo colocar o link aqui para vocês, então tentarei deixar lá no perfil, tá?**_

* * *

><p>– E agora Sayu-<em>chan<em>? – Yuki estava assustada e praticamente se escondia atrás de suas amigas. Fazia poucos minutos que a prova havia sido iniciada e elas caminhavam atentas por entre as árvores da floresta.

– Nós precisamos de um plano para pegar um pergaminho do céu. Acho que seria melhor nos separarmos... – Yuki tremeu com a ideia. – Kami! Você e a Yuki podem seguir por aquele lado. Não lutem com ninguém, apenas observem escondidas. Em duas horas, quero todas aqui neste mesmo local e então decidiremos o que fazer. – disse, enquanto marcava uma árvore com sua kunai.

As duas acenaram, apesar de não gostarem. Elas também não tinham ideia do que fazer, então seria melhor aceitar o plano da amiga. A Sarutobi não sabia se conseguiria manter Yuki quieta e escondida, mas deveria ser por este motivo que Sayuri estava pedindo para que elas fossem juntas. Afinal, Kami era a mais forte do grupo, caso arrumassem alguma encrenca. Mesmo assim, a morena se sentia insegura só de pensar no que poderia acontecer! Sabia muito bem que existiam _shinobis_ muito mais fortes que elas por ali.

Sayuri esperou que as meninas desaparecessem de sua visão para começar a se mover. Não sabia bem para que lado ir, então apenas seguiu em frente. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela pôde sentir a presença de alguém. Escondeu-se imediatamente no alto de uma das árvores!

– Já posso lidar com isto sozinho a partir daqui! – ouviu uma voz dizer e sentiu o mesmo _chakra_ estranho de antes.

Posicionou-se melhor entre as folhas, para que pudesse enxergar o que acontecia. O mais forte dos presentes, o mesmo que tinha interagido com Anko e Naruto antes do início fase, estava atacando seus próprios colegas de time. Gelou com a cena. Que tipo de _jutsu_ cruel e horrível era aquele? O que ele pretendia? Concentrou-se mais um pouco e percebeu que eles não eram os únicos por ali. Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura também estavam por perto! Ela sabia que o melhor a fazer era fugir daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia se mover. Algo lhe atormentava.

Ficou ainda mais preocupada quando viu aquela mesma pessoa assumindo a forma de Naruto, e isso foi o suficiente para convencê-la de observá-los por mais um tempo.

x.x

Yuki e Kami se mantinham escondidas atrás de uma moita, enquanto um time parecia discutir logo à frente. Kami conseguira manter Yuki quieta com muito custo, depois de verem que o pergaminho deles também era da Terra. Já era o segundo grupo que elas cruzavam e que também não carregavam o pergaminho do Céu. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de controlar as atitudes da Kurama.

Aproveitando que sua amiga estava concentrada observando aquelas pessoas e esperando que fossem embora, para que elas pudessem continuar o caminho, Yuki resolveu procurar por algo mais interessante. Não entendia porque elas deveriam continuar escondidas mesmo que os pergaminhos fossem iguais. Ela queria é encontrar de uma vez por todas um pergaminho do céu, para que pudessem sair daquele local o mais rápido possível. Além do fato de estar ali com milhares de bichos nojentos lhe causar calafrios, seu estômago estava começando a reclamar da falta de comida.

A poucos metros de onde Kami estava, acabou encontrando um lago e, perto dele, haviam algumas árvores, cheias de frutas. Ouviu mais uma vez um ronco vindo de sua barriga.

– Uma pausa para um lanchinho não fará mal, certo? Já que temos que ficar por aqui esperando de qualquer jeito... – deu de ombros e se aproximou de uma macieira.

Chegando perto da árvore, porém, pôde ver que do outro lado do lago havia uma garota de cabelos vermelhos tentando fazer o mesmo que ela.

"Sayuri-_chan_!". Animou-se e pensou em chamá-la, porém desistiu da ideia assim que uma melhor invadiu sua mente. Sorriu maléficamente com o pensamento e se aproximou sorrateira da menina, que estava de costas e provavelmente bem distraída tentando alcançar uma maça.

– SAYURI-_CHAN_! – gritou assim que chegou perto o suficiente. A menina se desequilibrou, caindo no chão e se virando para Yuki.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – seu berro era estridente e assustado.

Só então, encarando os olhos também rubros e os óculos de armadura marrom, Yuki percebeu que aquela não era sua amiga! Quem era ela?

– AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – não sabia ao certo se também estava gritando pelo susto de perceber que havia confundido Sayuri com uma estranha, ou por causa do grito dessa tal estranha, que fez com que ela recuasse alguns passos e tampasse os ouvidos com força. Levou alguns minutos para se dar conta do que acontecia.

– EI! Você não é a Sayuri-chan! – apontou o dedo para a garota ainda no chão, que também havia parado de gritar.

– Q-Quem? – ela ainda parecia assustada.

– Certo. Desculpe por isso... – Já ia saindo, até que se lembrou de uma coisa. – Ei! Espera! Qual é o seu pergaminho? – voltou a apontar-lhe o dedo.

– O q-quê? P-pergaminho? – Karin perguntou confusa. Droga! Então era isto que ela queria? Logo agora que seus colegas de time haviam sumido e ela estava sozinha. O que faria?

– Você é gaga? – Yuki perguntou curiosa. Olhou rapidamente a volta da menina, só para ter certeza de que ela estava sozinha. Ela parecia bem assustada, talvez fosse fácil lhe enganar... – Olha, você pode colaborar comigo e me entregar o pergaminho de uma vez e então eu posso te deixar viva. – disse, tentando imitar a voz e o ar intimidador de Sayuri que sempre lhe deixava com medo.

Karin estremeceu ao ouvir aquela a frase. Não teria escolha! A menina era muito mais forte do que ela e nem se quer precisava de muito esforço para sentir a enorme quantidade de _chakra_ que lhe cercava. Além disso, ele era muito diferente de tudo que ela já havia sentido antes, embora estivesse acostumada com a presença de _shinobis_ poderosos.

– D-desculpe, ele não está comigo... – Tentou mentir.

Yuki se perguntava o que Sayuri faria neste momento. E se realmente não estivesse com ela? Decidiu tentar pressioná-la novamente, mesmo porque parecia estar funcionando e ela estava adorando a sensação.

– Não minta! – arriscou – Eu já vi que está com você faz tempo.

Parece que ela realmente não teria alternativa. Retirou o pergaminho de sua bolsa e o estendeu. A menina de cabelo laranja a sua frente tinha um ar confiante, e Karin não queria lutar, muito menos morrer.

– P-por favor! Não me mate! – pediu.

Yuki quase não se aguentava por dentro, mas teria que esperar mais alguns minutos para poder rir ou comemorar. Não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo e acreditou menos ainda quando viu que ela tinha um pergaminho do céu! O pegou rapidamente de suas mãos. Antes de deixar o local, porém, resolveu provocá-la mais um pouco:

– Pouparei a sua vida, como disse antes! Mas apenas porque eu sei que você não será obstáculo algum em meu caminho. – podia jurar que os olhos da menina já estavam lacrimejando. _Ok_, talvez ela tivesse pegado um pouco pesado, mas nunca alguém jamais havia ficado com medo dela. Aquilo era muito divertido!

Karin esperou que o borrão laranja sumisse de sua vista para suspirar aliviada. Provavelmente passaria o resto da prova muito bem escondida. Não teria chance alguma contra aqueles _shinobis_!

– Kami! Kami! Kami-_chan_! – Yuki corria e pulava animada.

Kami virou assustada para a amiga, abanando os braços, tentando fazer sinais para que ela se acalmasse e parasse de falar alto. _Kuso_! O time já havia ido embora, mas dessa maneira ela acabaria chamando a atenção de outro.

– _Shhh_! Que foi, Yuki-chan? Fale baixo!

– Eu consegui! Eu consegui! – ela estava ofegante e tentava recuperar o fôlego apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos.

– Você conseguiu... – Kami a incentivou, embora achasse que ela conseguiria é atrair inimigos daqui a pouco...

– O pergaminho! – Yuki abanou o objeto que estava em sua mão.

A Sarutobi simplesmente perdera a fala. O que aquilo significava? Onde Yuki conseguira aquele pergaminho?

– Yuki! – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar, e com muito esforço.

– Eu encontrei uma menina e ela estava distraída...

– Ah meu deus! Você roubou o pergaminho?

– Não!

– Vocês lutaram? – levou as duas mãos à boca, seu choque agora era ainda maior.

– Não!

– Yuki, eu não estou entendendo...

Respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego e a calma, antes de explicar:

– Eu estava com fome e fui pegar uma maça. Aí, eu vi uma menina com o cabelo igual ao da Sayuri e achei que fosse ela, então fui lhe dar um susto. Mas não era a Sayuri! Era outra menina, que nem é de Konoha, e aí ela estava com medo e eu achei que seria uma boa ideia pedir o pergaminho. Eu falei como a Sayuri falaria, para ver se ela continuava com medo e me entregava de uma vez, e, adivinha?

– Oh meu deus! Não acredito! – Kami ainda tentava assimilar todas as informações.

– Eu sei! Nem eu acredito! – a Kurama voltou a saltitar.

– Vamos guardar isto e voltar logo! – Kami pegou o pergaminho da mão de Yuki e guardou em sua própria bolsa, antes de saírem dali. Também queria pular e comemorar com a amiga, mas tinha que se lembrar das ordens para que não chamassem a atenção.

x.x

Sayuri não fazia ideia de quanto tempo já havia se passado, mas nem se quer passava por sua cabeça deixar aquele local. Muita coisa estava acontecendo, deixando-a cada vez mais aflita! Pensara em interromper a luta diversas vezes para ajudar seus colegas, mas seu corpo parecia pesado de mais para que conseguisse se mover. E também não sabia muito bem como poderia ajudá-los, já que não era nem de longe tão boa quanto Sasuke ou até Naruto.

Agora Naruto convencera Sasuke a voltar a lutar, o que ela não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia. Ele talvez estivesse certo quando quis desistir e entregar o pergaminho de uma vez para o vilão, aquele cara era mesmo muito mais forte do que todos eles! – Talvez apenas a força de Naruto estivesse próxima à dele, mas ela sabia muito bem o motivo, assim como também sabia que ele ainda não conseguia manipulá-la. E tudo isso era graças às suas leituras escondidas na sessão restrita de documentos de Konoha, que era também a sua preferida. – Mas, pelo que conseguia acompanhar, o esquisito _shinobi_ não tinha o menor interesse naquele pergaminho e talvez nem se quer no exame. Ele parecia muito mais interessado, na verdade, em um dos integrantes daquele grupo: Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentou buscar rapidamente em sua memória tudo o que lera sobre o clã Uchiha, deveria haver um motivo naquilo! Aquele homem se quer deveria estar no exame. Tudo estava muito estranho! Será que o hokage estava escondendo algo? Não poderia! Era muito arriscado esconder qualquer coisa sobre uma pessoa tão forte como aquela.

Sua mente voltou à realidade quando Naruto desmaiou. Sasuke estava sozinho agora, além de muito ferido. Sem pensar muito bem, pulou para a frente do menino, finalmente se revelando.

Sasuke se assustou ao ver os cabelos rubros da Hoshino voando em sua frente. O que ela fazia ali? Droga! Ela precisava fugir!

– Sayuri! Não! – tentou chamar a sua atenção.

– Sayuri-_chan_... - o homem pronunciou seu nome de tal maneira que fez o Uchiha rosnar em resposta. – Achei que nunca iria se juntar a nós! – riu.

_"Ele já havia me notado? Como?"_

– Hoshino! Fuja daqui! Você vai se machucar! – Sasuke ainda insistia inutilmente, vendo que ela não pretendia se mexer.

– Hoshino?! Sabe, seu _jutsu_ me lembra muito o de alguém, mas curiosamente ela não pertence ao mesmo clã que você...

– O que quer dizer com isto? – a menina finalmente se pronunciou. Sua voz estava dura, decidida.

– Gostaria de prolongar a nossa brincadeira para conhecê-la melhor, mas infelizmente hoje eu vim apenas para o Sasuke-_kun_. – Seu tom era repugnante, assim como todo o resto.

Ele agira tão rápido que Sayuri se quer conseguira fazer algo para lhe impedir. Agora ele já estava ao lado de Sasuke novamente, que gritava. Virou-se para os dois, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o _shinobi_ mordendo Sasuke, enquanto este gritava de dor (?). Seu coração disparou e ela correu em sua direção o mais rápido que conseguiu, chegando a tempo apenas de segurá-lo e evitar que este caísse no chão.

Ouviu Sakura perguntar ao homem o que aquilo significava e ele responder que era apenas um presente e que Sasuke o procuraria um dia, mas nem se quer lhes deu atenção. Seu mundo estava concentrado ali, apenas nos olhos ônix que se fechavam em seu colo.

– Sasuke! Sasuke! Fica comigo. – suplicou, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e seus braços chacoalhavam o corpo mole do menino.

Pôde ler em seus lábios as duas últimas palavras que ele tentou pronunciar, antes de desmaiar completamente: Fuja, Sayuri.

Sakura agora estava ao seu lado, tão aflita quanto ela, observando a cena e esperando algum parecer sobre o amigo. Sayuri pressionou levemente seu pescoço, suspirando aliviada quando conseguiu sentir o pulso.

– Ele ficará bem! – disse antes de se levantar com ele ainda em seu colo e colocá-lo deitado no chão.

Ajudou Sakura a fazer o mesmo com Naruto e depois tratou de cuidar dos ferimentos de ambos. Estava ficando tarde, porém, e ela sabia que as meninas já deveriam estar a sua esperava. Checou mais uma vez Sasuke e Naruto, antes de se despedir.

– Eu preciso ir, Sakura-_chan_! Eles devem acordar em breve. – se levantou

– Tá... _Arigatou_, Sayuri-_chan_! - Sakura sorriu agradecida.

– Por nada! – a rosada ainda parecia querer perguntar algo, então esperou por isso...

– O que ele... Você sabe, no pescoço de Sasuke-_kun_.

Olhou novamente para Sasuke. Aquilo não havia sido um ferimento! Era, na verdade, como se tivesse modificado o _chakra_ de Sasuke. Não sabia bem o que significada, nunca havia visto nada do tipo. Já tinha lido sobre mutações de _chakra_ e sabia bem como elas funcionavam, mas geralmente eram feitas através de cápsulas ou de _doujutsus_. A maneira como ele havia atacado Sasuke, porém, e a marca que surgira em seu pescoço... Não tinha ideia do que aquilo significava e seu mal pressentimento também não ajudava.

– Não sei ao certo. Mas ele ficará bem! – sorriu, embora suas palavras tenham sido mais esperançosas do que qualquer coisa.

Sakura apenas acenou.

– _Ja ne_, Sakura-_chan_! Cuide bem deles e boa sorte a vocês!

– Sayuri! Espera! – a menina voltou a encarar a rosada. – Sasuke iria querer que ficasse com isto! – esta lhe estendeu seu pergaminho hesitante.

A Hoshino apenas analisava a cena. Eles tinham o pergaminho do Céu, que era o que ela e seu time precisavam. Mas seria certo aceitá-lo? Ainda mais sabendo que, nessas condições, já seria difícil que eles conseguissem mais um, imagina dois.

– _Arigatou_, mas nós temos o mesmo! – mentiu e virou-se novamente para ir embora.

x.x

Kami e Yuki já começavam a se desesperar. Onde diabos estaria Sayuri? Ela já estava uma hora atrasada! Não sabiam bem se deveriam procurá-la ou aguardar, mas estava escurecendo, talvez fosse ainda mais difícil de encontrar a amiga caso deixassem o local marcado. Yuki já tinha perguntado se aquela era a árvore certa milhões de vezes, mas Kami tinha certeza, embora já estivesse começando a duvidar também. O jeito seria torcer para que desse tudo certo...

A Kurama pensou avistar um borrão vermelho se aproximando e cutucou a amiga, empolgada.

– Kami! Acho que estou vendo ela!

– Onde? – se virou curiosa, tentando encontrar o que Yuki vira.

– Por ali! – apontou

As duas observavam atentamente um ponto específico da floresta, totalmente alheias ao que acontecia ao redor. Sayuri, que estava exatamente atrás delas fazia alguns minutos, se divertia silenciosamente com a cena, até que decidiu acabar com o sofrimento das amigas.

– Boo! – disse próximo do ouvido de Yuki, o que fez com que a menina saltasse com a mão no peito.

Sayuri não pode evitar as gargalhadas quando a Kurama lhe encarou, completamente pálida. Kami também mantinha uma expressão assustada.

– Vocês deveriam ter visto suas caras! – conseguiu dizer em meio às risadas.

Yuki apenas cruzou os braços, emburrada.

– Sayu-_chan_, estávamos preocupadas!

– Desculpa, Kami-_chan_! Vocês estavam tão distraídas que eu não pude resistir.

– Ela só pede desculpas para a Kami... – Yuki reclamou baixo.

– Cadê nosso pergaminho? A Yuki conseguiu um do Céu, olha! – Kami o tirou de sua bolsa para mostrar à amiga.

– Yuki?! – ela havia escutado certo?

– Sim, eu consegui! Eu sozinha! Sem a ajuda de ninguém! Fui lá, enfrentei o inimigo e consegui. – sorriu vitoriosa.

A Hoshino mantinha a boca aberta, completamente surpresa.

– _Ok_, não foi bem assim... Na verdade a garota estava sozinha e ficou assustada com o susto que a Yuki deu nela, achando que era você, então entregou o pergaminho assim que a Yuki-_chan_ pediu.

– Tá, mas eu fiz isso sozinha! – completou, fazendo birra.

Sayuri ainda estava surpresa, mas agora as coisas faziam um pouco mais de sentido. Com certeza a amiga havia dado era muita sorte!

– _Ok_, _ok_. Eu admito! Você mandou muito bem dessa vez, Yuki-_chan_! Parabéns! – a alaranjada sorriu feliz e orgulhosa de si mesma. – Mas agora é melhor mantermos isso bem seguro! Vamos descansar e amanhã partimos em direção à torre.

As três passaram a noite revezando na vigia, embora Sayuri mal tivesse conseguido pegar no sono. A verdade é que passara a noite inteira pensando no que acontecera mais cedo, com Sasuke e aquele _shinobi_ estranho. Preferiu não comentar nada com as amigas, para que elas não se preocupassem. Acabou inventando uma mentira qualquer sobre ter que esperar muito tempo escondida para que um time não a notasse, como motivo de seu atraso, e para a sua sorte, elas não haviam desconfiado. Estavam muito mais interessadas em contar cada detalhe sobre como Yuki conseguira o pergaminho, o que a fez rir bastante.

Assim que amanheceu, as três se puseram em direção à torre. O caminho foi longo e acabou levando mais dois dias, principalmente porque elas queriam manter distância de outros times. Graças à incrível habilidade da Hoshino, isso não fora tão difícil assim. De alguma maneira, a maioria dos _shinobis_ poderosos e extremamente preocupantes que ela sentira a presença, nem se quer pareciam interessados em chegar à torre. Aquele exame estava realmente muito estranho... Tentou ao máximo evitar os pensamentos de que tais atitudes poderiam estar todas, de alguma forma, ligadas ao Uchiha. Esperava sinceramente que não! Por mais que elas fossem suspeitas, porém, isto apenas facilitou a chegada delas ao destino final.

– É ali! É ali! – Yuki não conseguiu conter a animação.

– _Shhh_! Yuki! Quer atrair inimigos logo agora? – Sayuri ralhou com a garota.

– Ué, mas é por isso que temos você! _Duh_! – deu de ombros.

– Droga! – foi tudo o que Sayuri conseguiu pronunciar antes de uma kunai voar em direção à Kurama e ser defendida por outra, atirada por Kami.

– Ah! – Yuki deu um pulo, assustada.

– Deveriam tomar mais cuidado, novatas! Acho que não era a intenção de vocês atrair algum inimigo logo agora, certo? – o _shinobi_ ao centro do trio que se aproximava, falou divertido.

– Ora seu... – a alaranjada já ia correndo para cima dele, mas Sayuri a segurou antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

Eles não eram exatamente fortes. Pelo contrário, estavam apenas tentando ser oportunistas. Com um bom plano, elas poderiam se livrar deles rapidamente. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo local, tentando ter alguma ideia, o que logo surgiu em sua mente. Apenas com um olhar conseguiu passar a sua mensagem para Kami e bastava que ela entendesse o plano. Yuki não entenderia tão rápido, mas sua espontaneidade já havia sido perfeitamente encaixada na estratégia.

_Continua..._


	12. Gekkou Hayate: Mais um examinador

_**N/A: Yo, minna! o/ Estou atrasada, eu sei... Culpem o Kishimoto por todo o meu bloqueio de inspiração na semana passada. QUE DIABOS DE CAPÍTULO 604 FOI AQUELE, POR FAVOR? Enfim... Deixando a raiva de lado: Aí está a att! E eu tenho uma talvez má notícia para vocês, mas deixemos isso para as notas finais, quando vocês estarão me odiando menos, assim eu espero...**_

_**Boa leitura! ^^**_

* * *

><p>O jounin caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, observando o movimento descontraído das pessoas que passavam por alí. Gekkou Hayate tinha acabado de deixar a sala do Hokage, que havia lhe feito um pedido um tanto complicado. Ele quisera que o Gekkou assumisse o lugar de um dos <em>chunnins<em> que anunciariam o final da Segunda Fase do exame aos times, e, apesar de não gostar da ideia, o moreno não tivera muita opção. Parece que algum problema estava acontecendo durante esta fase, mas não quiseram lhe dar muitos detalhes, pois era assunto da ANBU.

De acordo com o que ele mesmo e outros colegas, também organizadores do evento, haviam planejado, Hayate seria invocado pelos pergaminhos - assim como os outros _chunnins_ selecionados para a tarefa - para que explicasse todo o significado do que é ser um _chunnin_. Além de, claro, anunciar o final da fase. Ele não se incomodava com o fato de ser invocado em si, mas toda a explicação que deveria fazer aos _genins_, seria um pouco complicada.

Tentou se lembrar de como fora quando ele se tornara um _chunnin_... Na época, todo o significado de "Céu e Terra" nem pareciam fazer sentido. Hoje em dia, aquilo estava muito mais na prática. Nunca mais havia parado para pensar em suas atitudes, se elas estavam sempre equilibradas entre a sabedoria e a força. Talvez não. Muitos _shinobis_ se esqueciam desse ensinamento tão básico com o tempo. Talvez ele fosse um destes... E sendo assim, será que poderia mesmo passar aquela mensagem em frente? Perdeu-se em meio aos pensamentos, enquanto andava ainda sem rumo, até que resolveu deixar seu conflito interno de lado e encontrar algo para fazer. Afinal, não sabia quanto tempo poderia demorar até que ele fosse invocado. Era provável ainda que nem fosse, já que não tinha como garantir que todos os times chegariam com os pergaminhos.

Ficou na dúvida durante bons minutos e, no final, decidiu procurar por Uzuki Yugao. Fazia tempo que não via a namorada. Com tanta correria por causa do tal exame, ele andava ainda mais desligado do que o normal, característica que ela, aliás, sempre criticava. A verdade era que ele sempre fora assim, desligado de tudo, além de bem quieto. Não sabia nem como havia conseguido uma namorada, mas ele gostava de Yugao. Eles eram totalmente opostos, mas, de alguma forma, isso parecia funcionar.

Aproximou-se da velha conhecida porta, que tinha o número 344 um pouco apagado na frente. Será que ela estava em casa? Tocou a campainha uma vez. Nada. Mais uma vez e, de novo, sem resposta. Desejou mentalmente que ela não estivesse saído em missão, caso contrário eles teriam uma grande briga quando voltasse. Ele não gostava de brigas, geralmente ficava apenas quieto escutando tudo o que ela tinha para dizer, que era sempre igual. Algo como "Você nem se quer lembra que tem namorada! É tão desligado que nem sabe quando eu saio em missão! Eu não posso ficar indo atrás de você para nos despedirmos, Gekkou, você precisa começar a prestar mais atenção no que te digo! Lhe avisei sobre essa missão a semanas!". Sempre a mesma coisa. Mas de que adiantava? Ele nunca se lembrava mesmo... Já era difícil ter que lembrar das suas próprias obrigações e das de Genma, principalmente quando o amigo bebia. Mas não era porque não se importava, é claro que isso acontecia! Aliás, não via a hora dela voltar toda vez que tinha alguma missão, era complicado namorar uma ANBU, sempre passavam meses distantes. Mas ela parecia não entender nada, então ele normalmente nem se dava ao trabalho de tentar explicar. Apenas aparecia com um buquê de flores no dia seguinte, o que costumava resolver o problema.

Saiu de lá depois de tocar a campainha mais algumas vezes, para ter certeza de que não havia chances da Uzuki se encontrar ali. Decidiu procurar por algum de seus amigos, talvez eles soubessem do paradeiro da mulher. Até forçou a mente tentando lembrar se ela havia dito algo sobre alguma missão – isso costumava funcionar – mas nada! Poderia dizer que estava quase certo de que ela não avisara desta vez. Quase certo, porque sua memória não era lá muito confiável.

Avistou um outro ANBU pelo caminho e decidiu ir até ele:

– _Ohayo_! Com licença, você por acaso sabe onde a Uzuki Yugao está?

– Hayate-_san_, estava procurando por você! Ela teve que sair em uma missão urgente e pediu para lhe avisar, pois não teve tempo pra isso. Pediu para avisar também que estará de volta em uma semana!

Suspirou. Ao menos eles não teriam outra briga...

– Certo. _Arigatou_!

Voltou a passear pelas ruas, pensando em quem mais poderia ajudá-lo... Lembrou de Genma, mas logo mudou de ideia. O Shiranui não era, nem de longe, uma boa pessoa para coisas tão delicadas e complexas como esta. Embora o amigo estivesse melhorando muito depois que passou a treinar as meninas, ainda era uma pessoa extremamente prática e arrogante.

Acabou mudando o foco de seu pensamento quando lembrou das três genins que Genma treinava... Será que elas conseguiriam terminar esta fase? E sobre os outros participantes? Quem seria o time que o invocaria?

É, talvez fosse mesmo melhor procurar por Genma. Que outra opção teria? Além do mais, até que sua praticidade poderia lhe ser útil.

x.x

Kami acompanhou o olhar de Sayuri, que indicava o rio bem próximo a elas, rapidamente entendendo o que a amiga queria lhe dizer. Aproveitou que Yuki distraia um dos inimigos, para dar conta dos outros dois, enquanto Sayuri colocava o plano em ação.

Primeiro, a morena chamou a atenção da dupla os atacando com _shurikens_. Eles eram lentos! Um deles se defendeu com um _jutsu_ que revelou sua natureza: Terra. Isso também era ótimo, já que a da menina era Fogo.

Yuki tentava atacar o ninja mascarado usando _kage bunshins_, até que se lembrou do que Genma havia falado. Ela realmente era boa em _genjutsus_, então porque não usá-los? Criou três _gen bunshins_ para o distrair, enquanto se escondeu em uma árvore.

– De novo? – o _shinobi_ riu – Eu posso descobrir facilmente quem é a verdadeira. – Atirou três _kunais_, uma em cada Yuki.

Mas, antes que elas pudessem atingir a garota, simplesmente pararam! Cada uma das versões de Yuki segurou a _kunai_ a sua frente e a virou, em direção ao _shinobi_, que não conseguia se mover, não importa o esforço que fazia. Algo parecia lhe segurar. Olhou com certa dificuldade para trás, tentando descobrir o que era, e deu de cara com outra versão de Yuki. Encarou seus próprios braços e pernas, estes estavam envolvidos por plantas. Entregou-se ao desespero! Soltou um grito alto de dor quando as três _kunais_ atingiram seu corpo juntas.

Ao longe, Sayuri, que já tinha tudo preparado, assistia orgulhosa à cena. Vira Yuki treinando insistentemente seus _genjutsus_ desde a missão delas no País das Montanhas de Gelo. Era bom ver que a amiga estava progredindo! Voltou-se para Kami, que lançava seu _Katon: Haisekisho_ nos outros dois inimigos.

– Yuki! Kami! Os coloquem juntos, rápido! – Gritou, correndo de volta até as amigas.

Yuki segurou os outros outros dois shinobis com seu _genjutsu_, enquanto as três fechavam os selos da técnica do _Yondaime_ a sua volta. Logo, os inimigos estavam dentro do rio, sendo levados pela forte correnteza. A Kurama acenou frenéticamente enquanto ria e gritava: _Goodbye!_

– Vamos logo! – Sayuri empurrou a sempre empolgada menina em direção à torre, antes que mais alguém aparecesse.

x.x

– "_Se vocês não possuírem o Céu, ganhem conhecimento e estejam preparados. Se vocês não possuírem a Terra, corram pelos campos e busquem força. Se vocês abrirem os Pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra, caminhos perigosos se tornarão seguros. Este é o segredo de 'alguma coisa'. Eles os guiarão pelo seu caminho." _–Kami virou-se para Sayuri. – Eu tenho certeza que isso foi coisa do _otou-san_, mas não faço ideia do que signifique.

– Precisamos abrir os pergaminhos! – Sayuri entregou um deles para Kami, enquanto se preparava para abrir o outro.

– Posso abrir? – Yuki se colocou à frente da Hoshino, com os olhos verdes brilhando de excitação.

Sayuri hesitou durante alguns minutos, mas acabou permitindo. Não era possível que a amiga fosse conseguir se atrapalhar apenas para abrir um pergaminho.

– Três, dois,... – Kami começou a contagem regressiva ao perceber que a alaranjada também já estava preparada. – Um!

As duas abriram juntas rapidamente, porém nada aconteceu. Sayuri se aproximou, na intenção de enxergar o que estava escrito.

– É um jutsu de invocação! Meninas, coloquem os pergaminhos no chão!

Assim que as duas largaram os objetos, uma fumaça branca surgiu, indicando que algo havia sido invocado.

– QUEM É VOCÊ? – Yuki gritou ao mesmo tempo que deu um pulo para trás de Sayuri e Kami.

A Hoshino apertou um pouco mais o olhar e conseguiu distinguir o símbolo de Konoha na bandana que estava na testa do _shinobi_.

– _Ohayo_! – tossiu.

– Eu sei quem é você! – Kami apontou para o _jounin_ à frente – Gekkou Hayate!

– Oh, ele é o amigo esquisito do Genma-_sensei_! – Yuki completou, levando mais um dos usuais tapas de Sayuri ao topo de sua cabeça. Olhou para a amiga. O que diabos ela havia feito agora?

– Hayate-_sensei_, o que você está fazendo aqui? – A Sarutobi questionou.

O moreno apenas analisava à cena, se perguntando como Genma havia conseguido lidar com elas durante tanto tempo, sem perder a paciência ou exigir que o Hokage o mudasse de time. Ele sempre falava que elas eram difíceis de lidar e cheias de energia, mas apenas agora via o que significava. E isso porque Hayate ainda costumava ser o mais paciente da dupla!

– Parabéns, vocês passaram na segunda fase do Exame Chunnin. Eu estou aqui apenas para dar esta notícia e explicar o que significa a frase – disse sem empolgação alguma e apontou para os ideogramas na parede. – Alguém já descobriu?

Yuki imediatamente começou a gritar e pular animada. Nem se quer deu atenção para a pergunta que ele havia feito! De que isso importava? Ela já tinha passado da fase mesmo!

Gekkou rolou os olhos irritado e encarou a garota de cabelos rubros, que pegava um dos pergaminhos no chão. Por um momento queria que ela desse outro tapa na cabeça da alaranjada, ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse com que ela se calasse, mas Sayuri não estava ligando para a atitude da amiga.

– Sabe... Antes, aqui, estava escrito "Chunnin". – A menina apontou para o pergaminho e depois encarou novamente a parede. – _"Segredo de alguma coisa"_... Isto é o significado do que é ser um Chunnin, não é? – olhou para Hayate.

Assim que viu os dois grandes globos intensamente azuis os encarando, o _jounin_ teve certeza de que ela era a _kunoichi_ de que Genma sempre lhe falara, a que tinha uma habilidade sensorial incrível, além de ser muito inteligente. Além disso, seu olhar exalava mistério, outra característica que o Shiranui sempre citava.

– _Hai_. – respondeu preguiçosamente. – Também pode explicar o significado do Céu e da Terra?

– _Hai_! – sorriu. Mas, antes que respondesse, o grande barulho causado pela Kurama pareceu finalmente lhe incomodar. Olhou nervosa para a amiga abraçada à Kami, que tentava lhe pedir gentilmente para prestar a atenção no que o _jounin_ queria dizer. Bufou. Gentileza não costumava funcionar com Yuki!

Puxou a menina de qualquer jeito pelas roupas, fazendo com que se virasse para ela, e depois a chacoalhou insistentemente.

– Cala a boca, Yuki! – largou-a finalmente e disse nervosa, quando a mesma já havia parado de gritar.

O jounin teve que conter o sorriso. "PAZ! Finalmente!"

– Desculpe, Hayate-_sensei_. – Kami sorriu sem graça, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas rindo baixinho com a cara emburrada da Kurama.

Gekkou apenas acenou em resposta.

– O "Céu" deve significar sabedoria, força intelectual. Enquanto a "Terra", deve ser força física. – Sayuri voltou a explicar. – Isso significa que quem não possuí sabedoria, deve buscar por ela, e quem não é forte o suficiente, deve treinar até que consiga fortalecer o corpo. – Se sentiu um pouco sem graça ao dizer a última parte, lembrando de que aquilo se referia claramente à _shinobis_ como ela.

– Exato. Acho que vocês já entenderam tudo...

E pela primeira vez naquela sala, o Gekkou se sentiu realmente feliz pelo time que havia passado. Apesar de tudo, elas haviam conseguido! Com toda a certeza Genma estava certo sobre as três. Estava ansioso para descobrir como elas se sairiam na terceira fase, que seria ainda mais difícil do que esta.

x.x

Genma observava os times de _genins_ que adentravam o salão. Embora negasse, estava ansioso para descobrir se Kami, Sayuri e Yuki estariam ali! Viu um borrão laranja pulando ao longe e deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto da boca.

– Ouvi dizer que foi o Hayate quem recebeu o time 11. – Kakashi surgiu ao seu lado. Provavelmente também esperava pelo time 7, que ainda não havia chegado.

– Hayate? Achei que fossem os _chunnins_...

– É, parece que ele teve que substituir algum deles de última hora. – deu de ombros.

– Hm. – Percorreu o local com os olhos, procurando por Hayate. Ele não estava ali. Mais tarde o questionaria sobre o assunto!

Mesmo que fosse uma tarefa impossível não escutar a cantarolação ainda mais animada que o normal, de Yuki, a mente de Sayuri estava longe dalí. O Time 7 não estava entre os outros que passaram pela segunda fase do exame. Pelo menos não ainda. Tentava afastar os pensamentos negativos, mas era inevitável, principalmente quando a imagem de como deixara Sasuke e Naruto vinha lhe em mente.

Só teve algum sucesso em acalmar seu próprio nervosismo, quando sentiu um certo _chakra_ se aproximando. Os seus sentidos pareciam ter um alcance ainda maior e mais eficiente quando se tratava dele. Poderia reconhecê-lo mesmo que o menino estivesse à uma distância considerada praticamente impossível até pelos melhores ninjas sensoriais.

Longos minutos se passaram e a Hoshino pôde finalmente encarar os olhos ônix que tanto ansiava. Porém Sasuke não aparentava nada bem! Seu _chakra_ ainda estava cercado por aquela mesma sensação repugnante que ela sentira com o _shinobi_ esquisito, dentro da floresta. Seu coração queria a todo custo romper o nó que se formava em sua garganta e pular para fora, quando seus olhares se cruzaram. O menino definitivamente não estava nada bem e os maus pressentimentos já dominavam o seu corpo inteiro.

Mal percebeu quando o Hokage entrara e começara a explicar sobre a próxima fase. Só acordou para a realidade quando Hayate apareceu, interrompendo o velho Sarutobi e dizendo que assumiria a partir dalí.

– Olá, pessoal! Prazer em conhecê-los. Antes de começarmos a terceira fase, quero que vocês façam uma coisa... – todos encaravam o _jounin_, que tossia frenéticamente, de maneira curiosa. – Teremos lutas preliminares antes da próxima fase!

Vários _genins_ se manifestaram, alguns reclamando, outros apenas perguntando o motivo. Então logo o Gekkou tratou de explicar, dizendo que de acordo com as regras, eles deveriam diminuir o número de examinados por pelo menos metade, pois a última fase não teria tempo para tantas lutas assim. Mesmo sob protestos, o _shinobi_ deu continuação ao seu discurso, perguntando se alguém gostaria de desistir, já que as lutas não seriam mais em grupo e, sim, individuais, a partir daquele momento.

Sayuri olhou para Kami, que estava tão nervosa quanto ela, e depois para Yuki. A segunda, nem se quer parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Estava exatasiada de mais com a sensação de ter chegado até alí, além de extremamente confiante por isso! A Hoshino riu baixo. Com certeza estava se preocupando em excesso! Suas amigas ficariam bem! Era hora de se preocupar com si mesma, já que ela não fazia ideia de como se viraria sem as outras duas. Geralmente cuidava apenas dos planos, deixando toda a ação para as amigas.

– Ninguém? Tudo bem! Então vamos começar. O placar eletrônico indicará os nomes dos dois competidores de cada luta. – Hayate apontou para uma grande tela.

Os primeiros nomes que apareceram foram: Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke, que mesmo depois de algum drama com Sakura, resolvera continuar na competição.

Sayuri encarou o Uchiha aflita e desejou-lhe boa sorte mentalmente. Kakashi, Anko e até o hokage pareciam bem atentos aos movimentos do garoto, então talvez eles realmente já soubessem de algo. Ela apenas esperava que ele ficasse bem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: E aí, mereço reviews?**_

_**Como citado na Nota do começo, eu tenho uma possível má notícia: Não sei se conseguirei atualizar todas as semanas nos próximos meses! :( Motivo? Os trabalhos e provas na faculdade, que estão me deixando louca. (Sim, mais do que já sou! Complicado, não?) Enfim, resumindo um discurso de 1.000 páginas, eu farei o possível para atualizar toda quarta, mas não prometo nada.**_

_**Beijos e desculpas novamente por não ter atualizado semana passada.**_

_**PS: Encontrando errinhos, já sabem: Me avisem por review, por favor! ^^**_


	13. Nos encontramos na 3ª fase?

_**N/A: Adivinha quem chegooooooooou?! *o* UHUL! Estou muito atrasada, eu sei. Nem tenho o que dizer sobre isso, apenas que eu sinto muito e foi tudo culpa da Faculdade e sua grande mania de tirar o pouco de tempo e sanidade que ainda resta dentro de mim. Maaaaas, vamos ao que interessa... O CAPÍTULO! o/ Leiam e nos encontramos de novo nas notas finais...**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke e Akadou Yoroi lutavam ao centro do local, sob os olhares atentos de todos e, principalmente, de Sayuri. A garota se quer piscava! Era difícil conseguir acompanhar todos os movimentos do moreno, mas ela tentava a todo custo. Ele estava muito mais forte do que quando eles ainda treinavam juntos! Mesmo assim, ela também podia perceber que o menino tentava não se esforçar tanto, como se quisesse economizar <em>chakra<em>. As habilidades de Yoroi, todavia, exigiam exatamente o contrário, deixando ela ainda mais preocupada. Algo lhe dizia que as atitudes estranhas de Sasuke ainda tinham algum tipo de relação com o que acontecera antes, na floresta, com aquele homem esquisito. O que ela deveria fazer? Contar a alguém? Kakashi? Genma?

Procurou pelos dois com o olhar, mas foi obrigada a interromper a busca e voltar sua atenção ao mesmo local de antes. O _chakra_ de Sasuke havia mudado! Percebeu algumas manchas negras se destacando por seu corpo e até se esqueceu de respirar por um momento, quase engasgando quando puxou o ar violentamente de novo para seus pulmões. Agora ela tinha certeza! Tudo estava mesmo relacionado àquele _shinobi_ e isso a assustava. Aquele _chakra_ que rodeava o Uchiha era tão frio e repugnante quanto o do mesmo homem!

Mas, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal quando o menino conseguiu suprimir a tal energia. Suspirou aliviada. Mais alguns minutos ansiosos e dolorosos se passaram, até que finalmente o vencedor foi anunciado: Uchiha Sasuke. A Hoshino não conseguiu conter a alegria, correndo direto para ele. Kakashi, porém, fora mais rápido e deu um jeito de tirá-lo dali antes que ela o alcançasse. Pôs-se então a seguir os dois.

O homem grisalho explicava algo sobre "selo amaldiçoado" ao garoto, enquanto parecia fazer algum tipo de preparação para um grande _jutsu_. Por um momento, a cena até lhe lembrou de algumas fotos de cirurgias complexas que havia visto nos livros de seus pais. Sayuri tentava se manter escondida, próxima a porta da sala em que os dois estavam, mas acabou deixando escapar um pequeno grito de espanto.

Hatake encarou a porta imaginando quem seria. Sakura? Não poderia ser. Ele teria percebido a sua presença desde o início!

– De-desculpe. – decidiu que seria melhor revelar de uma vez a sua presença, aparecendo sutilmente na porta e encarando os próprios pés envergonhada.

Assim que ouviu sua voz, o Uchiha, sentado no chão, também virou para encará-la.

– Eu estava preocupada e ao mesmo tempo queria... É... – viu que o mais novo a encarava curioso – Parabéns, Sasuke! Por ter ganhado. - sorriu nervosa, se esforçando para manter contato visual.

Ele apenas acenou em resposta.

– Hoshino-_san_, né? – o grisalho finalmente se pronunciou. Ele pareceu sorrir por baixo da máscara, pois sua voz era gentil.

– _Hai_!

– O Sasuke ficará bem! Mas você precisa retornar ao salão, se não quiser perder a sua luta.

– Oh! – colocou a palma da mão em sua testa. – Claro, a minha luta! _Hai_! _Arigatou_! – e já ia saindo apressada, quando se lembrou de mais uma coisa: – É... Desculpe por isso, Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Hoshino Sayuri...", repetiu o nome da jovem _genin_ em seu pensamento assim que a viu se afastando. Realmente, as habilidades da tal garota do time de Genma eram, no mínimo, interessantes. Ela havia mesmo conseguido seguir um _shinobi_ de seu nível sem ser notada?

x.x

"Kankurou vs. Sarutobi Kami"

A grande tela negra anunciou assim que Sayuri adentrou novamente o local! Por sorte, havia chegado bem a tempo de ver sua amiga lutando. Dirigiu-se para o lado de Yuki.

– O que perdi?

– Onde estava? – a Kurama perguntou curiosa.

– Fui apenas verificar algo... Quem já lutou?

– O Shino ganhou de um cara ainda mais estranho e nojento que ele. E agora, é a Kami com aquele da areia! - apontou para o menino que usava uma blusa preta, capuz e tinha o rosto coberto por uma pintura roxa. - ACABA COM ELE, KAMI-CHAN! - gritou animada, fazendo Sayuri tampar os dois ouvidos com as mãos.

"Você consegue, Kami!", Sayuri disse apenas em sua mente, desejando boa sorte à amiga. O tesouro Sarutobi parecia bem nervosa, provavelmente porque as duas pessoas mais importantes para ela estavam bem ali, ansiosos para assistir a próxima luta. Aquele era o momento mais esperado pela menina em anos! Queria mesmo surpreender seu pai e seu irmão, Hiruzen e Asuma.

Kami encarou o _genin_ a sua frente. Ele era esquisito, mas parecia bem forte. Levantou o olhar para Hiruzen, que estava fumando seu cachimbo tranquilamente enquanto observava a cena, e depois para Asuma, que também fumava. Praguejou mentalmente pelo vício dos dois, que ela tanto odiava. Por último, procurou por Genma, que estava logo ao lado de Asuma e também a encarava. Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Genma deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto dos lábios e acenou com a cabeça. Ele poderia estar ansioso por aquele momento, mas já sabia o quão boa ela era e acreditava em sua aluna.

Aquilo pareceu, de alguma forma, fazer com que ela esquecesse de toda a pressão. Estava confiante e preparada! Mostraria a todos que estivessem ali para assistir, quem ela realmente era.

Hayate finalmente deu início à luta, e Kami partiu agressiva para cima do _shinobi_ à sua frente no segundo seguinte, atacando-o com _shurikens_ que se multiplicaram em inúmeros clones. Ele, porém, as defendeu com muita facilidade, utilizando uma marionete.

Então ele era um manipulador de marionetes. Ponto para Kami! Ele poderia ser ágil, mas ela também era e tinha ainda a natureza de _chakra_ fogo ao seu favor.

Mais alguns golpes, todos defendidos facilmente. Não importa o que a garota tentasse, ela não conseguia se quer chegar perto dele. E ele também parecia estar evitando isto. Sinal de que não deveria ser tão bom assim no combate corpo a corpo. Ótimo! Ela já sabia o que fazer.

– _Katon_: _Haisekishoque_! – disse após fazer alguns selos com a mão, liberando uma fumaça cinza que começou a queimar logo em seguida.

Kankurou pulou para trás no mesmo minuto e, mesmo que ela tenha atrapalhado um pouco a sua visão, conseguiu agarrá-la com sua marionete. Kami se contorcia enquanto tinha seu corpo estrangulado pelos compridos braços de madeira a sua volta. Ela estava imóvel, assim como Asuma e Hiruzen, que assistiam cada detalhe da cena aflitos.

Antes que o irmão protetor pudesse concretizar sua vontade de gritar para que Hayate terminasse a luta ali, Kami pulou sobre Kankurou revelando a técnica de substituição que havia feito e atirando seu Katon: Haisekishoque novamente. Mas, dessa vez, acertando em cheio a marionete. Com sua arma totalmente impossibilitada, Kankurou não teve opção a não ser tentar defender os golpes agressivos e rápidos da garota com seu próprio corpo.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela conseguisse lhe atingir e finalmente o derrubasse no chão.

Kami mal pôde acreditar quando Hayate declarou que ela era a vencedora. Todo seu cansaço pareceu voar para longe do seu corpo e logo ela estava pulando de alegria, junto com Yuki e Sayuri. Olhou para Asuma e Hiruzen, que sorriam orgulhosos, e sentiu um grande alívio junto a felicidade. Sua missão estava cumprida! Agora todos sabiam quem ela era.

Yuki ainda estava tão animada que Sayuri e Kami tiveram que sacudi-la para que ela finalmente visse o que o telão anunciava: Kurama Yuki vs. Tsurugi Misumi. Só então a menina percebeu que a próxima luta, seria a sua.

Sayuri ficou aflita, achando que o nervosismo finalmente tomaria conta de Yuki quando esta silenciou. Mas viu que estava enganada assim que a alaranjada voltou a gritar, dizendo que acabaria com Misumi. Ela realmente não tinha jeito!

Hayate deu início à luta e Yuki, como já era de se esperar, foi a primeira a atacar. Recebeu uma série de repreensões de suas amigas, que tentavam dizer para que ela parasse de atacar seguidamente e prestasse atenção no inimigo. Como ela poderia ganhar de alguém sem nem saber quais eram suas técnicas? Aquilo era perigoso. Mas é claro que todas as dicas de Sayuri e Kami eram gritadas ao vento, já que Yuki não escutava ninguém.

– EEEEEECA! QUE NOJO! – Yuki gritou, correndo para longe do seu adversário, assim que ele revelou a sua técnica, esticando os seus braços para se defender do ataques dos vários _gen bunshins_ da menina. – EU NÃO QUERO LUTAR COM UMA BORRACHA MOLE! ISSO É NOJENTO DE MAIS! – e continuou a gritar, enquanto Sayuri e Kami não sabiam se riam ou se desesperavam. Ela não podia ter esses surtos esquisitos durante uma outra hora?

Misumi ficou sem entender por um momento o que estava acontecendo, mas resolveu explicar o seu _jutsu_, aproveitando a brecha para gabar-se de si mesmo. (N/A: Ignoremos o fato de que ela estava, na verdade, praticando _bullying_ com ele. Não tinha nada pra ele se gabar aí _tsc tsc_...)

– Eu altero o fluxo do meu _chakra_, transformando-o em elasticidade e então... – Começou sua ladainha, mas acabou desistindo depois que finalmente percebeu que os risos só aumentavam. – Que foi? Do que estão rindo?

Yuki ainda gritava qualquer coisa sobre ser injusto dele ter caído justamente com ela, enquanto os poucos que ainda tentavam manter o ar sério, perdiam de uma vez o controle e acabavam se entregando às gargalhadas. Apenas Hayate e mais alguns _jounins_, incluindo Kakashi, se mantinham sérios. A verdade é que eles ainda tentavam entender o que acontecia. Genma, que já conhecia a pestinha o suficiente, apenas tentava disfarçar suas risadas. Era óbvio que ela aprontaria alguma! Sayuri e Kami já estavam quase cavando um buraco no chão onde pudessem se esconder. E o _genin_ que havia se tornado a piada, ficava cada vez mais furioso.

– Eu vou acabar com isso agora mesmo! – disse, antes de correr em direção a Yuki e imobilizá-la enrolando-a com seu próprio corpo.

Todos tentavam se concentrar no que acontecia e deixar a brincadeira de lado, mas era praticamente impossível, já que a Kurama não parava de gritar coisas engraçadas e praticamente ter um ataque de fobia, tudo por causa da tal técnica esquisita do outro _shinobi_. Em meio a tanta confusão, mal conseguiram perceber o que se passava entre os dois, antes que o Tsurugi caísse desacordado no chão, ainda com o corpo voltando ao normal, em um baque surdo. Yuki continuou de olhos fechados, reclamando qualquer coisa, até que notou que ninguém mais a segurava.

O silêncio dominou o local. O que tinha acontecido? Nem mesmo Hayate parecia entender como aquilo era possível. Ele discutia consigo mesmo qual deveria ser o resultado. Mas, apesar de tudo, a resposta estava bem clara, já que um dos _genins_ encontravam-se no chão, completamente desacordado. Ficou alguns minutos paralizado, esperando inutilmente que alguma explicação caísse do céu ou que o outro _shinobi_ acordasse, antes de finalmente anunciar o vencedor: Kurama Yuki.

Os gritos de felicidade da menina dominaram o local. Genma tentava a todo custo segurar o riso ou pelo menos disfarçá-lo. Ele e o hokage pareciam ser os únicos que não estavam surpresos. Nenhum dos dois haviam entendido o que acontecera, mas eles sabiam que ainda poderiam esperar muito mais daquela garotinha.

Sayuri e Kami ainda estavam boquiabertas, mas logo trataram de parabenizar a amiga e abraçá-la. Ela havia passado, afinal!

Agora só faltava uma e Genma, pela primeira vez ali, se sentira nervoso. Sayuri era obviamente boa e tinha técnicas tão únicas e especiais, que poderia facilmente ser considerada uma _shinobi_ de altíssimo nível, mesmo que ainda fosse apenas uma _genin_. O grande problema era: A menina não era boa em lutas. Ela era fraca, não tinha velocidade e muito menos dominava _jutsus_ de ataque. É claro que isso havia melhorado bastante desde sua formação na academia, mas ainda assim ela provavelmente seria incapaz de enfrentar até mesmo suas próprias amigas. Kami era incrivelmente forte, representando muito bem o clã a qual pertencia! E Yuki, apesar de sempre desastrada, não fazia ideia do poder que existia dentro de si. Talvez nem mesmo Genma o fizesse!

Mais lutas aconteceram e Sayuri acabou sendo deixada para o final. Quando a penúltima luta foi anunciada, "Akimichi Chouji vs. Dosu Kinuta", a Hoshino ficou ainda mais nervosa. Seu adversário seria um _shinobi_ chamado Kabuto, o mesmo que ela encontrara na sala da primeira fase, aquele que ela podia jurar que era um _jounin_ disfarçado. Ele estava muito além do nível de todos ali! Como ela poderia ganhar de alguém como ele?

Passou todos os próximos minutos que tinha tentando pensar em um plano. A tarefa poderia ser algo quase impossível para qualquer um na mesma situação, mas não para ela. A menina era capaz de perceber as habilidades de qualquer _shinobi_ apenas observando a pessoa. Um dom de percepção absolutamente incrível, que nem ela mesma sabia de onde havia surgido.

"Hoshino Sayuri vs. Yakushi Kabuto"

A hora havia chegado. Era sua vez de mostrar o que tinha!

Genma se aproximou um pouco mais para não perder nenhum detalhe da luta que viria a seguir. Tentava não demonstrar toda sua preocupação e nervosismo, mas não obtinha muito sucesso. Kakashi também se aproximou, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do colega.

– Está nas mãos dela, agora. – disse baixo, apenas para que o Shiranui escutasse.

O _jounin_ apenas mexeu a _senbon_ em sua boca, não se dando ao trabalho de responder. Era óbvio que estava tudo nas mãos de Sayuri e que todo seu sentimento era inútil, mas, por mais ridículo que fosse, não conseguia controlar o nervosismo.

Sayuri encarou o adversário a sua frente, que mantinha o ar frio. Ele não estava nem o mínimo que fosse nervoso. Era como se o resultado já tivesse decretado, antes mesmo da luta começar. A menina até achava que ele provavelmente estava certo, mas isso não significaria que ela desistiria de lutar. A Hoshino não fazia exatamente o tipo covarde de _kunoichi_ que desiste por medo de tentar. Ela tinha um plano, afinal!

Hayate deu início a luta, mas nenhum dos dois se moveram. Kabuto estava tão quieto como uma múmia. Sayuri não se sentia confiante o suficiente para começar um ataque, mas se teria que ser desse jeito, que fosse! Retirou _shurikens_ da pequena bolsa em sua cintura e tentou se aproximar o mais rápido que conseguiu, lançando-as em direção ao _shinobi_, que desviou com facilidade. Tentou novamente, agora mais próxima, com três _kunais_.

Da segunda vez, porém, Kabuto não só se defendeu como também aproveitou a proximidade para atacá-la agilmente em pontos estratégicos, com um grande fluxo de _chakra_ correndo em sua mão, fazendo a garota recuar.

Genma observava cada mínimo detalhe da luta, sustentando ainda mais seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou à Kakashi. Não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto pela vila. Talvez fosse porque ele sempre andava extremamente distraído...

– Filho de um _med-nin_. – o grisalho respondeu, enquanto também assistia à cena com o mesmo olhar entediado de sempre.

– Isso explica a técnica... Mas não a sua força! – Genma poderia não ter tanta percepção quanto sua aluna, mas era fácil de notar que aquele ninja simplesmente não deveria estar ali. Só torcia profundamente para que Sayuri já tivesse pensado em um plano.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, minna! Voltei! o**_

_**Enfim, quero dizer que eu voltarei a postar com frequência, mas não será mais todas as quartas. Será uma semana sim, uma semana não! Motivo?! Tenho alguns outros filhotes (ou fanfics :P) que também estão precisando de atenção e eu pretendo acabá-las logo. Se vocês quiserem conhecê-las, fiquem a vontade para ver lá no meu perfil! ^^**_

_**AH! Aproveitando, queria contar pra vocês uma novidade: A Prih-chan, uma das minhas leitoras lindas e também uma das minhas escritoras favoritas lá no Nyah!, está usando a Sayuri, a Kami e a Yuki para uma participação especial na fanfic dela! Eu, uma pessoa muito emocionada e feliz, precisei compartilhar a emoção com vocês! O nome da fic é "Give Your Heart A Break", é uma KakashiOC, e vale MUITO a pena, porque é muito linda. (/historia/270270/Give_Your_Heart_A_Break)**_

_**Beijos, obrigada... E fico no aguardo dos comentários, ok? *-***_

_**Até mais! õ/  
><strong>_


	14. Não lhe dei o direito de me abandonar!

_**Ops, estou um pouquinho atrasada... Bem, espero que me perdoem! Segue o capítulo abaixo!**_

_**Aviso: Peguem os lencinhos, porque esse capítulo é triste! :( Juro que não tive nenhuma intenção de combinar com os episódios do último capítulo do mangá de Naruto! hahahahaha Que, aliás, me deixaram muito triste de verdade! D: Mas enfim, sem comentários sobre isso...**_

_**Boa leitura! o/**_

* * *

><p>– <em>Kabuto-kun. <em>–_ o homem com a aparência asquerosa e a voz tão quanto pronunciou, um tanto arrastado, chamando por seu subordinado._

– _Orochimaru-sama! O Sasuke já lutou e está no hospital sendo vigiado por ANBUs, não faz mas sentido continuar nessa disputa. Irei desistir da luta e ir..._

– _Não vai desistir da luta!_

– _O quê? Por quê?_

_Kabuto conversava com seu mestre do lado de fora da arena em que as preliminares aconteciam. As lutas estavam chegando ao fim, agora restavam apenas ele e mais três shinobis na disputa._

– _Aquela garota... _–_ Orochimaru lembrava da cena que aconteceu na floresta, quando a jovem genin interrompera seu momento com Sasuke-kun. _–_ Com cabelos rubros. Quem é ela?_

– _Hoshino Sayuri? Esta no time de Shiranui Genma, junto com a pequena Sarutobi e a Kurama._

– _Hoshino?! Aqueles dois?_

– _Exato! Mas parece que ela foi adotada. Possui algum interesse naquela menina, Orochimaru-sama?_

– _Talvez... Ela me lembra alguém. _–_ Adotada?! Isso estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Então suas suspeitas eram realmente verdade! O que significava que ainda existia uma Uzumaki com tamanho poder. _–_ Talvez seja útil! Reparei que ela e Sasuke-kun são bem próximos._

– _Então eu devo aguardar o anúncio das próximas lutas?_

– _Isso! Não desista caso seja sorteado com Sayuri. E deixe que ela saia de lá viva!_

_O aprendiz acenou positivamente e desapareceu, assim como Orochimaru, logo em seguida._

Kabuto deixou que seu _chakra_ escapasse para fora de sua mão, criando uma espécie de lâmina afiada com o mesmo, e, aproveitando a proximidade da menina, atingiu diversos pontos específicos de seu corpo. Feito isto, se virou para Hayate:

– Pronto, a luta terminou!

Hayate o olhava um tanto desconfiado. Aquela não era uma técnica muito avançada para a sua categoria? Tossiu algumas vezes, observando Sayuri ainda ajoelhada no chão. Decidiu esperar mais alguns minutos antes de anunciar.

– O vencedor da luta é...

– Ainda não terminou! – a Hoshino forçou o seu corpo, levantando-se, e disse pausadamente, com os olhos cerrados para seu oponente.

Hayate e Kabuto observavam a cena um tanto assustados e surpresos. Como ela estava de pé? E aparentemente intacta?

– Ainda não terminou! – repetiu, com as palavras mais fortes e mais decididas, desta vez encarando o Gekkou.

– É... - tossiu o _jounin_ – Certo. Podem continuar! – se afastou, ainda incrédulo.

"Ela conseguiu se curar sozinha?", Kabuto ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Não tinha visto ninguém conseguir se recuperar tão rápido daquela técnica assim. Ela, certamente, estava além das expectativas comuns de uma _mednin_. Isso explicava porque Orochimaru havia demonstrado interesse na garota, mas incomodava ainda mais o genin. Sayuri era uma ameaça a ele! Tanto pelo interesse gerado em Orochimaru, quanto por suas incríveis habilidades.

Poderia dar um fim naquilo ali mesmo, antes que se tornasse um problema maior. Seu mestre com certeza ficaria furioso, mas ele não teria outra opção se não aceitar. Afinal, ainda precisava de Kabuto! O que faria?

Sayuri aproveitou a distração do adversário e foi em sua direção, na intenção de atacá-lo novamente. Ele, porém, percebeu a sua movimentação, deixando o _chakra_ correr em suas mãos novamente. Teria que ser um pouco mais bruto, desta vez.

Foi com a intenção de ferí-la profundamente, mas antes que a sua mão tocasse pela segunda vez o corpo da menina, esta desapareceu de sua frente. O shinobi apenas sentiu um objeto lhe perfurando as costas e então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Sayuri havia se transportado! Mas, como?

Todos, inclusive Genma, ficaram espantados com a cena. Os ninjas mais velhos sabiam exatamente onde já haviam visto aquilo antes! A jovem _genin_ estava utilizando de uma das maiores técnicas de teletransporte já existentes no mundo ninja e, até hoje, dominadas perfeitamente apenas por um único _shinobi_, conhecido como o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha.

Ela havia melhorado muito a técnica desde os últimos treinos com seu _sensei_, e o Shiranui sempre soube que ela tinha _chakra_ o suficiente para se transportar. O grande problema era que a técnica precisava de grande controle do _chakra_ e, mesmo para uma _mednin_ tão boa quanto Sayuri, isso poderia ser difícil. Ele mesmo nunca havia conseguido utilizar o _jutsu_ em uma luta. Apesar de inteligente, aquele era um plano muito arriscado.

E correspondendo as expectativas de seu _sensei_, o próximo passo da Hoshino foi se jogar no chão, completamente sem forças. Seu controle na utilização de tamanha quantidade de _chakra _não fora muito bom.

Kabuto virou-se para a garota. Agora era a sua chance! Teria que decidir como gostaria que acabasse aquela cena. Se aproximou devagar, ainda sentindo certa dor em suas costas, encarando-a.

– Eu desisto! – falou simplesmente e desapareceu do local antes que alguém pudesse se pronunciar.

Genma se inclinou mais para frente. Aquilo era muito suspeito! Mas depois cuidaria disso. No momento, sua aluna precisava dele.

– Está bem? – Hayate abaixou-se ao lado da menina e tossiu um pouco, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

A menina acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– Consegue andar até o hospital ou quer que eu chame os médicos?

– Eu levarei ela! – Genma interrompeu a conversa, assim que se aproximou o suficiente dos dois.

– Certo! – tossiu. Ver o Shiranui ali lembrou-lhe de que precisava falar com o mesmo. Queria contar sobre o seu encontro com as meninas, no final da segunda fase, além de desabafar sobre Yugao. Mais tarde, quando toda aquela correria do exame passasse, o procuraria.

Genma abaixou, pegou Sayuri em seu colo e levantou novamente. Kami e Yuki se aproximaram também, preocupadas.

– Sensei! A Say-_chan_ está bem? Ela vai pro hospital? – a Kurama foi a primeira a disparar perguntas.

– Ela ficará bem! – sorriu. – Estou levando-a para o hospital, mais tarde vocês vão visitá-la, _ok_?

Yuki já ia contradizendo, mas Kami interviu desta vez.

– _Ok_, Genma-_sensei_. Fique bem, Say-_chan_! - sorriu para a amiga, que devolveu o sorriso.

O Shiranui tratou de sair logo de lá, antes que mais alguém interrompesse. Os dois foram em silêncio durante boa parte do percurso, até que Sayuri resolveu quebrá-lo.

– Você está bravo? – perguntou um tanto tímida.

– Não. Porque estaria?

– Eu usei a técnica do _Yondaime_ e...

– Não foi exatamente o melhor dos planos que você já teve! Sabia muito bem os riscos, não?

– Sim, eu sabia... Mas eu observei aquele _genin_ e...

– Eu sei! Ele é bem suspeito. Vou cuidar disso assim que te deixar no hospital, mas acredito que já existe alguém verificando.

– _Hai_...

– De qualquer maneira, é estúpido utilizar uma técnica como aquela sem antes ter certeza de que você é capaz. – seu tom de voz era duro, o que fez com que a menina abaixasse o rosto envergonhada. – Sayuri! – Genma a chamou para que ela voltasse a lhe encarar e continuou, assim que teve os dois globos azuis olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. – Apesar disso, estou surpreso que você esteja acordada! Isso provavelmente é um bom sinal.

A menina quase pulou de alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para tal. Ao invés disso, apenas deixou escapar um tímido sorrido, percebido com sucesso por seu _sensei_.

– Mas é claro que ainda precisamos treinar muito, até que você possa utilizá-la novamente. – piscou.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital de Konoha, foram recepcionados pela mãe de Sayuri, que rapidamente a colocou em um quarto. Ela não apresentava nenhum ferimento, mas tinha o _chakra_ praticamente esgotado. Ficaria lá em repouso até que melhorasse.

Deixando o quarto da menina, Genma percebeu uma movimentação um tanto estranha. Aproximou-se da porta de outro quarto, encontrando Kakashi e mais alguns ANBUs conversando. Uzuki Yugao, namorada de seu melhor amigo, estava ali também.

– _Ohayo_! Perdi algo?

– Genma-san! Kakashi contou sobre a luta de sua aluna. Aquele mesmo _shinobi_ tentou atacar Sasuke a pouco, mesmo com ele sendo vigiado por ANBUs. Kakashi chegou a tempo de savá-lo! – a própria _kunoichi_ foi quem lhe respondeu.

– Atacar Sasuke? – Olhou para a cama que havia no local, encontrando o jovem Uchiha desacordado. – Onde Kabuto está agora?

– Fugiu. – agora havia sido Kakashi. – Não consegui impedí-lo!

x.x

Talvez agora desse tempo de Hayate procurar por Genma. Ele ainda deveria estar no hospital, ou saindo de lá! O _jounin_ já havia terminado seu trabalho com o exame _chunin_, por hoje, e também precisava contar ao amigo quais seriam os adversários de Kami, Yuki e Sayuri. Seguiu em direção ao hospital, passando pela entrada de Konoha antes, pois precisava entregar algo a Kotetsu e Izumo, a pedido do _Hokage_.

– _Ohayo_, Gekkou! – os dois cumprimentaram juntos – Como foram as lutas hoje? - Izumo continuou.

– Interessantes. – disse, embora sua feição não mostrasse exatamente entusiasmo. – Hiruzen-_sama_ pediu para que eu lhes entregasse isso! – colocou um pequeno envelope em sua mesa.

– _Arigatou_! – Kotetsu agradeceu.

– Temos uma boa notícia para você! Yugao está de volta!

Hayate já dava as costas quando Izumo falou aquilo. Virou-se novamente para os dois:

– Uzuki Yugao?!

– Quem mais seria? – o de cabelos espetados riu.

– C-certo. – tossiu – Vocês por acaso sabem onde a encontro?

– Parece que ela seguiu em direção ao hospital...

– _Arigatou_! – e desapareceu no segundo seguinte.

Seguia o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Nem sabia porque tanta pressa, mas sentia que precisava vê-la. Era estranho, mas de repente tivera uma necessidade gigante de abraçá-la! Talvez fosse o medo que sentia toda vez que a namorada saia em uma nova missão. Não suportaria perdê-la!

O caminho mais curto até o hospital exigiria que ele fosse por cima das árvores e telhados, mas estava ansioso, então assim o fez. Durante o percurso, porém, acabou encontrando algo que lhe chamou a atenção, o obrigando a parar.

O Gekkou escutava escondido a conversa do ninja suspeito que havia lutado com Sayuri mais cedo, Kabuto, com outro _shinobi_, da Vila Oculta da Areia. Ao que aparentava, Sunagakure estava, de novo, planejando algo contra Konoha. Pensou em fugir dali para contar ao Hokage-_sama_, mas os inimigos já haviam notado sua presença.

– Deixa que eu cuido dele! – o da areia disse, se virando para Hayate.

x.x

Era cedo para Genma acordar, ainda mais sabendo que Sayuri se encontrava no hospital, o que significava que teriam que esperar pela sua recuperação para voltarem aos treinos, mas, de alguma maneira, havia perdido o sono. Na verdade, tivera um sonho um tanto obscuro com seu melhor amigo, Gekkou Hayate.

Andou calmamente até a cozinha, na intenção de pegar um copo d'água, enquanto já pensava no que faria mais tarde. Ainda precisava saber quem seriam os adversários de suas meninas na próxima fase e, assim, pensar em um treinamento que fosse bom para as três. Era difícil porém pensar em como fazê-lo, já que ele não entendia nada, por exemplo, de técnicas de _genjutsu_, especialidade da Kurama. Ou ainda de técnicas da natureza fogo, detalhe que Kami herdou de seu famoso clã. Talvez procurasse por Hayate, ele sempre o ajudava de alguma maneira!

Ficou mais alguns minutos perdido em seus pensamentos, bebendo a água calmamente, quando ouviu uma pequena movimentação na frente de sua casa. Aproximou-se da porta fechada de entrada, para tentar descobrir do que se tratava.

– Você conta! – Izumo tentava falar o mais baixo que podia, afinal, não era sua intenção que o dono da casa escutasse a pequena discussão entre os dois.

– O quê? Porque eu? – Kotetsu resmungou de volta.

– Porque eu já vou tocar a campainha e acordá-lo. Então você dá a notícia!

Antes que os dois pudessem chegar a uma decisão, o Shiranui abriu a porta mau humorado.

– O que querem?

– A-ah... É... Shiranui-_san_! _Ohayo_! – o Hagane se perdia nas palavras, nervoso.

– Já está acordado? – Izumo estranhou.

– O horário em que acordo é do interesse de vocês porque mesmo?

– De-desculpa.

– Viemos dar uma notícia, a pedido de Uzuki Yugao. – o outro disse, dando leves empurrões em Kotetsu como incentivo.

– É... Gekkou Hayate foi encontrado gravemente ferido pela ANBU horas atrás.

– Hayate? – Genma não deixou que terminassem. - Como ele está? Só um minuto, vou me trocar e...

– Shiranui-_san_! – Izumo chamou sua atenção novamente e o _jounin_ voltou a encará-los.

– Gekkou Hayate infelizmente não resistiu. – Kotetsu disse de uma vez.

– Lamentamos muito!

Genma estava completamente congelado. As palavras não vinham a sua mente, sua voz não saia, nem se quer seus olhos piscavam. Ele havia entendido certo?

– Que? – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.

– Yugao pediu que avisássemos que o velório será daqui uma hora. - Izumo completou, enquanto ele e Kotetsu mantinham suas cabeças abaixadas. Após terem certeza de que o _jounin_ não desmaiaria ou algo parecido, decidiram deixar o local. Afinal, ele precisava de um pouco de privacidade...

Minutos haviam se passado e a cena ainda era a mesma: Shiranui Genma encostado na porta de sua casa, sem expressão alguma. Não tinha vontade de aparecer naquele velório. Aliás, não tinha vontade se quer de sair daquela posição! Deveria estar ainda dentro do pesadelo.

x.x

Uzuki Yugao observava exatamente a mesma lápide a mais de 20 horas. Sabia que teria que deixar o local uma hora, mas uma parte de si não queria. Embora ele não pudesse mais estar em seus braços, de certa forma sentia-se próxima de Hayate ali. Queria tanto ter se despedido, lhe abraçado ao menos mais uma vez... Sabia que essa sensação jamais lhe abandonaria, assim como a saudade que já queimava em seu peito. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar! Mas, se tivesse, com certeza já haveria um rio banhando o local onde seu amado agora descansava em paz.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não precisou virar-se para saber quem era.

– Genma-_san_! Achei que não viria nunca...

O _jounin_ não respondeu. Apenas cambaleou até que estivesse ao lado da ANBU, e se jogou no chão. Assim que o fez, a mulher pode sentir o cheiro forte de bebida que ele exalava. Se a ocasião fosse outra, com certeza lhe daria uma bronca (não que fosse adiantar, de qualquer maneira), mas sabia que _shinobi_ provavelmente estaria lidando com isso muito pior do que ela. Não poderia culpá-lo.

– Eu já sinto tanta falta dele... – deixou sua cabeça tombar no ombro do amigo.

Genma tentou responder desta vez, mas desistiu assim que o som que saiu de sua garganta foi ainda mais complexo do que o que estava em sua mente. Em respeito à memória do próprio amigo, era mesmo melhor que ficasse quieto. Imaginou automaticamente o Gekkou lhe dando uma bronca por ter bebido tanto, assim como fizera inúmeras vezes, e riu sozinho com o pensamento. Teve, pela primeira vez no dia, vontade de chorar, mas não o fez! Chorar seria como aceitar a sua morte, o que ele jamais faria. Jamais perdoaria o amigo por ter lhe abandonado! Por ter abandonado a Uzuki... Ele não tinha esse direito.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Já sabem, né? Se encontrarem erros, me avisem por favor nos comentários. Espero que tenham gostado e vejo vocês em breve! *o*<em>**

**_Beijinhos da tia Meg! o Arrivederci!_**


	15. Seus olhos

_**Feliiiiiiiiiiiz 2013, minna! *o* Desculpem a demora ;-;. Não vou prometer nada, mas acredito que não acontecerá de novo. É que eu viajei no fim de ano e etc... Mas o que importa é que eu estou de volta! Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado.**_

_**Aí vai o capítulo de hoje, revelando um pouquinho mais dos grandes mistérios de OMBL hohoho... Posso dizer que, é a partir deste capítulo, que tudo se tornará mais interessante! o/ Aos pouquinhos vocês vão poder conhecer todos os segredos por trás da história. *-***_

* * *

><p>– Genma-<em>san<em>!

– _Ohayo_, Hokage-_sama_. – o jounin adentrou a sala cumprimentando o Hokage. Sua voz, ainda mais fria e seca que normalmente.

– Disseram que você queria falar comigo... – o velho levantou o olhar dos papeis em que mexia para analisar o _shinobi_ a sua frente.

– Sim, Hokage-_sama_! Eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer, na verdade. Quero deixar o time 11.

Sarutobi Hiruzen apenas encarou os olhos do Shiranui por um tempo. Sabia que ele não deveria estar passando por bons momentos com a morte de seu melhor amigo, Hayate, mas jamais imaginara que fosse capaz de abandonar seu time. Hiruzen confiara aquelas três kunoichis a Genma por um motivo, porque, além de ser um dos melhores jounins de Konoha, ele nunca desistira de uma missão sem que a concluísse com sucesso. Ele era, até então, um _shinobi_ excepcional, seja qual fosse a dificuldade que aparecesse em seu caminho.

– Pois bem! – respondeu, por fim, tomando sua decisão.

x.x

– Disseram que era para esperarmos aqui, Yuki! – Sayuri disse rude, chamando a atenção da amiga.

– Mas eu só vou dar uma volta! Se eu não encontrar o Genma-_sensei_, eu volto aqui. Já estamos esperando há mais de 2 horas e...

– Fazem 45 minutos, na verdade. – Kami checava o relógio pela milésima vez. Era incrível como o tempo passava devagar quando se estava ansiosa.

– É! 45 minutos! O Genma-_sensei_ não demora tanto assim e...

– Kakashi-_sensei_? – Sayuri perguntou, um tanto confusa.

– Quê? Quê que tem o Kakashi? – Yuki até esqueceu sobre o que estava falando no momento em que o nome do seu _shinobi_ favorito foi pronunciado, mas não entendeu de imediato o que a Hoshino quis dizer.

– _Ohayo_, Kakashi-_sensei_! – Kami disse animada.

Antes que Yuki fizesse mais alguma pergunta, Sayuri segurou em seus ombros e a girou para o lado contrário. Só então a menina reparou que o Hatake estava ali, parado, de frente para as três.

– _Ohayo_, meninas! Chegaram cedo!

– Cadê o Genma-_sensei_? – Sayuri foi a primeira a perguntar, já que Yuki ainda tentava lembrar de como se respirava.

– É sobre isso mesmo que eu vim falar! O Shiranui Genma teve que sair em uma missão urgente e, como vocês devem começar a se preparar para a próxima fase do exame chunnin, não pode levá-las com ele.

– O quê? Por quê? – Kami se pronunciou tristonha. Ele nem havia se despedido!

– Não me deram nenhum detalhe, meninas, desculpem. Mas, vamos ao que interessa: Vocês precisam de alguém para treiná-las durante o tempo que ele ficará fora, então...

– VOCÊ VAI TREINAR A GENTE?! – e a Kurama finalmente despertara.

Kakashi segurou a risada antes de continuar.

– Lamento desapontá-la, Yuki-_chan_, mas vou treinar apenas a Hoshino e a Sarutobi. Você será...

– O QUÊ? – levou as duas mãos à cabeça, e parecia um tanto brava.

Sayuri tinha um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, enquanto Kami ainda parecia triste e confusa.

– Calma, calma! O Genma-_san_ pediu pessoalmente à Yuhi Kurenai para que ela a treinasse!

– Não! Não quero a Kurenai-_sensei_! Porque eu não posso ficar com você? – cruzou os braços, emburrada.

– Tem certeza que não quer a Kurenai-_san_? Ela é a especialista de Konoha em genjutsus. e tem experiência com o seu clã. Aliás, eu adoraria te treinar também, mas ainda tenho o Sasuke.

– O Sasuke vai treinar com a gente? – Sayuri rapidamente cortou outra reclamação de Yuki, que continuava emburrada.

– Na verdade, vocês terão que me ajudar com o treino dele. – explicou o jounin.

– Oh, sim... – a Hoshino respondeu pensativa. Isso significava que teria que passar um bom tempo com o Uchiha. Isso deveria ser algo bom, então por que exatamente ela não se sentia feliz com a notícia?

– Bem, eu preciso ir agora! Sayuri e Kami, encontro vocês amanhã, nesse mesmo local, às 6 horas.

– _Hai_! - as duas assentiram juntas.

– E, Yuki-_chan_, boa sorte com o seu treino! - as duas amigas da menina olharam-na provocativas, enquanto ela, com o rosto completamente corado, paralizava. - _Ja nee_!

Kakashi sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça antes que pudesse reparar na reação da Kurama. Por sorte, ele era lento de mais para isso.

x.x

– Me chamou, hokage-_sama_? – fechou a porta da sala logo após sua entrada e só então reparou que não eram apenas ela e Hiruzen ali. – Oh! _Ohayo_, Genma-_san_!

O _jounin_ apenas acenou em resposta.

– Sim, Kurenai! Eu e Genma temos um pedido a lhe fazer. Sabemos que, do seu time, apenas Shino poderá lutar na próxima fase do exame chunnin! Teria como deixar que outra pessoa o treinasse?

A _kunoichi_ olhou novamente para Genma, antes de voltar a sua atenção ao hokage e respondê-lo.

– Teria, mas... Por quê?

– Genma está se retirando do time 11 por tempo indeterminado e ele me pediu para que lhe entregasse a tarefa de treinar a Kurama Yuki para a terceira fase.

– Kurenai-_san_, sei que você tem alguma experiência com os genjutsus daquele clã. - o _jounin_ finalmente se pronunciou, explicando o motivo de seu pedido.

– Bem, ela não será a primeira Kurama que treinarei. – a mulher sorriu amigavelmente ao Shiranui.

– Ótimo! Aproveitando que os dois estão aqui, gostaria de discutir um detalhe. – Hiruzen fez uma pausa e uma nova batida na porta foi escutada. – Pode entrar, por favor!

Um médico ninja adentrou a sala, cumprimentando os presentes.

– Akio, explique-nos por favor a atual situação do adversário de Kurama Yuki, Akadou Yoroi.

– Nós verificamos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, hokage-_sama_, mas apesar de estar aparentemente bem, ele continua desacordado.

– Hum... – o Sarutobi apoiou seu rosto em uma das mãos, pensativo.

– Ele não apresenta nenhum dano físico? – Genma perguntou, apenas para confirmar o que ouvira.

– Nenhum dano, Shiranui-_san_.

– Qual a situação do cérebro do paciente? – desta vez a pergunta viera de Kurenai.

– Ele corresponde a todos os reflexos. Está aparentemente normal!

– Akio, por favor entre em contato com Yamanaka Inoichi e peça para que ele examine com cuidado a mente do rapaz.

– _Hai_! O procurarei agora mesmo! – o jovem médico assentiu de prontidão e, pedindo licença aos demais, se retirou.

– Kurenai-_san_, – o hokage voltou a falar assim que a porta foi fechada – não acredito que Yuki seja a nova herdeira do dom especial de seu clã, devido aos motivos que você mesma bem sabe. Mas, em todo caso, é necessário que você fique atenta a todos os sinais! Afinal, a última _kunoichi_ a ter o demônio "Ido" em seu corpo, fora a própria mãe de Yuki. De qualquer forma, ela precisa aprender a controlar seu poder. Tenha bastante cuidado!

– Pode deixar, hokage-_sama_!

– Então... Os rumores sobre a prima de Yuki, Kurama Yakumo, são reais?–- o Shiranui parecia ser o único perdido naquela conversa. Não fazia ideia de que a Kurenai pudesse saber tanto assim sobre o clã Kurama, embora ele mesmo houvesse solicitado para que ela treinasse sua, agora, antiga aluna. Parecia que sua ideia não fora assim tão ruim, afinal.

Hiruzen encarou por alguns minutos o Shiranui, antes de finalmente lhe responder.

– São, de fato, reais, Genma! Mas são secretos e ainda não é a hora de Yuki saber sobre isso.

– Como quiser, sandaime-_sama_.

x.x

– _Ohayo_!

– _Ohayo_, Kurenai-_sensei_. - Yuki respondeu baixo, desanimada. Ainda não havia engolido aquela história de que suas melhores amigas treinariam com Kakashi e, justo ela, não.

– Me disseram que você era bem animada, mas não parece muito. – observou a jounin.

– É que... Desculpa! – disse cabisbaixa e sussurrou baixo a continuação, apenas para si mesma: – Eu queria estar com o Kakashi e não aqui.

– Ah, sim! O Kakashi-_san_ estará treinando as outras meninas, certo?

Ela havia escutado?

– Não quis dizer que não quero treinar com você! Desculpa! – se magoasse os sentimentos de sua nova _sensei_, Genma provavelmente ficaria bravo. E Sayuri gritaria com ela. Tremeu só de imaginar a última cena. Ter a Hoshino irritada, era a última coisa que ela queria no momento.

Kurenai riu baixo. Ela era adorável! Com certeza se dariam muito bem.

– Está tudo bem! Eu sei que sentirá saudades de suas amigas, mas tenho muitas coisas legais pra te ensinar! É bom que esteja preparada!

Yuki não se referiu exatamente às amigas quando disse que queria estar com Kakashi, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar a Yuhi pensando que sim. Se animou um pouco com o que ela havia dito, lembrando que o próprio Hatake havia comentado que ela tinha certa experiência com seu clã.

– De onde você conhece as técnicas do meu clã? – indagou curiosa.

– Ah, sim. Imaginei que fosse querer saber sobre isso! – sorriu amigavelmente – Eu já realizei algumas missões em companhia de seus pais, se quer saber. E também treinei Yakumo, sua prima, durante um curto tempo.

– Yakumo? Ela é esquisita... Espera! Você conheceu meus pais? – seus olhos brilharam em excitação. Sabia muito pouco de sua _okaa-san_ e de seu _otou-san_, apenas alguns detalhes que lembrava de sua infância ou que haviam lhe contado: Que eles morreram quando ela era ainda criança, em um incêndio acidental, junto com seus tios, pais de Yakumo.

– Conheci sim! E eles eram ninjas incríveis! – respondeu ainda sorrindo. Era tudo verdade! Ela realmente conhecera Kurama Hideki e Hana anos atrás, e havia saído em diversas missões com os dois. Hideki era tão desajeitado quanto a filha, enquanto Hana, era conhecida por sua eterna gentileza, doçura e, principalmente, inteligência. Fisicamente, Yuki era idêntica à mãe, tendo apenas os olhos verdes herdados do pai.

– Legal! Você pode me contar como foi? – agora ela já tinha toda a energia que lhe era normal, de volta. Havia até esquecido de Kakashi com a empolgação.

– Com certeza! Tenho ótimas histórias para lhe contar, mas faremos isso apenas nos descansos entre o treino, combinado?

A menina agitou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, assentindo.

– Ótimo! Então vamos começar com o básico. Me disseram que você já sabe alguns genjutsus. Quero que me mostre!

– _Hai_! – Yuki disse fechando os olhos e se concentrando, preparando-se para alguma técnica.

x.x

Sayuri andava praticamente se arrastando ao lado de Sasuke, completamente cansada! Kami havia seguido em outra direção junto com Kakashi, que a deixaria em casa. O jounin havia pego pesado no treino e a Hoshino teria que se esforçar ainda mais se quisesse acompanhar o ritmo do Uchiha.

– Está ficando tarde. Quer que eu lhe acompanhe até sua casa? – o menino perguntou. Como era de costume, não tinha qualquer sentimento expresso em sua voz.

Normalmente responderia que sim, apenas para que pudesse ter sua silenciosa, porém confortável, presença mais um pouco. Como sabia que ele também queria! Mas a sua atenção foi roubada por uma cena um tanto curiosa: Sayuri acabara de ver Yugao Uzuki adentrar o apartamento de Genma. Se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo lá, se o local deveria estar vazio.

– Sayuri?! – Sasuke notou que ela tinha sua mente em outro local.

– Sasuke! Pode ir em frente! Lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou desconfiado, mas já era tarde. A Hoshino já tinha seguido em outra direção. Suspirou e retomou seu caminho. Ela ficaria bem!

Sayuri se escondeu próximo à porta, tomando cuidado para que seu chakra não fosse notado. Esperou que a ANBU abrisse a porta novamente e então conseguiu ver um vulto dentro do local. Era Genma! Ele estava ali! Deixou que a visão de Yugao desaparecesse, antes de sair do seu esconderijo e bater à porta. Ouviu um resmungo vindo do lado de dentro, mas não conseguiu entender nem uma só palavra. Tornou a bater.

Após alguns minutos, finalmente a porta foi aberta. Sayuri ficou discutindo internamente se deveria ou não entrar mas, antes que tomasse uma decisão, o Shiranui apareceu.

– Sa-sayuri? – disse surpreso.

Ele estava com uma aparência horrível. Vestia apenas uma calça de pijama, tinha o cabelo completamente bagunçado, como se não fosse penteado a dias, e duas olheiras profundas. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, angustiada. O que havia acontecido com seu _sensei_?

– Genma-_sensei_... – foi tudo o que conseguira dizer.

Ele pôde ver o desespero nos grandes olhos azuis da menina. Ficou sem saber o que fazer por um tempo, mas decidiu que era melhor deixar que ela entrasse e lhe explicasse de uma vez o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, não queria que soubessem que ele, na verdade, não estava em missão alguma.

Ia abrir a porta e deixar que ela entrasse, mas lembrou do estado de sua casa. Talvez não fosse muito interessante deixar com que sua jovem aluna visse as inúmeras garrafas de bebida vazias que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito por todos os cômodos.

– Só um instante. – fechou novamente a porta.

Sayuri não reagiu ao ato. Ainda estava tentando absorver as informações. Minutos depois ele apareceu de novo, agora vestindo também uma blusa de manga comprida, convidando-a para entrar.

O local estava ainda bagunçado, por mais que ele tivesse tentado amenizar, e a Hoshino ainda podia notar alguma ou outra embalagem de comida esquecida.

– O que aconteceu? Você não está bem. – finalmente conseguira formular algo.

– Eu estou bem! – Genma sorriu fraco, tentando não encarar seus olhos.

– A última frase não foi uma pergunta. – respondeu seca.

– Como descobriu que eu estava aqui? – ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

– Vi a Yugao.

– Ah, sim...

– Você vai abandonar o time, não vai? – Sayuri perguntou sem saber exatamente o que estava dizendo. A verdade era que aquilo já estava em sua mente desde que Kakashi aparecera no lugar de Genma.

O _jounin_ poderia ter ficado surpreso com a pergunta repentina, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria enganá-la por muito tempo. Sentia-se, na verdade, como um idiota. Deveria, desde o início, ter conversado com as três meninas, mas não tinha coragem para tal. Agora, com aqueles dois globos azuis acusadores lhe encarando, talvez soubesse o motivo. Negar para si mesmo que se importava em abandoná-la não estava adiantando muito.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como sempre, se encontrarem algum erro, por favor me avisem nos reviews. Eu sempre reviso tudo, mas sabe como é né... As vezes escapa! :P<strong>_

_**Dramáaaatico esse Genma, não? *o* Ai que dózinha que eu tô dele e todo esse sofrimento, gente! D: Mas vai passar logo, eu juro.**_

_**Enfim, tenho mais uma coisa pra comentar porque eu preciso desabafar... O QUE FOI O ULTIMO CAPITULO DO MANGÁ? :O OH MY GODNESS, o Kishimoto tá fazendo tudo isso apenas pra nos provocar ou NaruHina tá mesmo se tornando real? ;-; Ai meu coraçãozinho... Foi tudo... TÃO perfeito! *-* .**_

_**Enfim, beijos e até a próxima! õ/**_


	16. A terceira fase: Que vença o melhor!

_**Yo, minna! o/ Imagino que todos aqui devem estar querendo me matar G_G... hahaha. Mil desculpas pela demora! :( Não tenho nenhuma desculpa dessa vez, só a minha gigante crise de inspiração mesmo. Espero que não tenham desistido de OMBL e juro que tentarei ser mais rápida!**_

_**Vamos logo ao capítulo, né? :P Espero que gostem!**_

* * *

><p>Sayuri acordou com o barulho irritante de seu despertador e levantou-se num pulo. Geralmente a menina ainda demoraria alguns minutos se espreguiçando, mas definitivamente hoje não era o caso. Na verdade, havia acordado com uma energia e animação fora do comum, mesmo que ontem ela e Kami tivessem ficado até tarde treinando pesado com Sasuke e Kakashi.<p>

Correu para o banheiro, para a higiene matinal e, depois de pronta, decidiu preparar um café da manhã bem generoso. Encontrou um bilhete de seus pais na geladeira. Eles haviam saído de madrugada para o plantão no hospital, mas prometeram que apareceriam a tempo de assistir sua luta. Sorriu com isto. Sabia o quanto seus pais se esforçavam para estarem sempre presentes, mesmo que fosse um tanto difícil por eles serem tão requeridos o tempo inteiro. A verdade é que ela se orgulhava realmente deles! Mesmo que o sucesso dos dois implicasse em deixá-la sozinha por tanto tempo, ela gostava de saber que eles eram tão importantes. Esperava de verdade que pudesse ser assim um dia.

Enquanto comia, lembrou-se do Uchiha e do tanto que ele estava se esforçando e evoluindo rapidamente. Mesmo assim, mesmo que estivesse feliz pelo desempenho do amigo, ainda havia algo lhe atormentando lá no fundo. Uma pequena voz estava gritando dentro de seu peito e dizendo que havia algo errado, que Sasuke já não era mais o mesmo. Decidiu ignorar seus instintos. Talvez ainda estivesse apenas chocada com o que acontecera na floresta, com aquele ninja estranho. Mas Kakashi já havia lhe dito que ele ficaria bem, então não tinha porque se preocupar, certo?

Resolveu sair de casa mais cedo e ir até o garoto. A sua desculpa era de que ele provavelmente não fazia ideia de como preparar um café da manhã decente, agora que vivia sozinho, mas a verdadeira razão era que estava querendo checar seu estado.

Quando estava trancando sua porta, porém, foi surpreendida por Kakashi.

– Ohayo, Sayuri! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada... – ele disse observando o pacote em sua mão.

– Kakashi-sensei! Eu... É... – não pôde explicar o que iria fazer. Foi arrastada pelo jounin, que apenas disse que precisava de sua ajuda.

Só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando os dois chegaram ao mesmo local onde estavam treinando todos os dias, encontrando Sasuke por lá. O garoto não tinha uma expressão muito boa e provavelmente já iria reclamar algo com Kakashi, mas então viu quem estava junto dele.

– O que ela... ?

– A Sayuri vai nos ajudar no treino!

– Treino? Mas daqui algumas horas começará a terceira fase! – o Hatake havia perdido a cabeça ou o quê? A luta de Sasuke era a segunda!

– Então acho melhor começarmos logo! – o sensei sorriu por baixo da máscara, apoiando-se a uma pedra.

– Er... Sasuke, eu... Eu... Trouxe isso para você. – Ela estendeu o pacote que ainda estava em suas mãos para o garoto. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– O que é isso?

– Café da manhã?! – Sayuri odiava seu tom de descaso. E poderia ter certeza que ele não havia se alimentado. Apenas rolou os olhos e empurrou a comida em seu peito. – Só aceita logo! Você ainda gosta de onigiri*, não?

O menino hesitou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando. De fato, não havia comido nada de manhã. Já não era muito bom na cozinha normalmente, em um dia com tanta pressão, como aquele, corria o risco de até mesmo colocar fogo em sua própria casa. Decidira não arriscar! E, aliás, fazia muito tempo que não comia sua comida favorita.

– Arigatou – disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Kakashi sorriu com a cena, mas infelizmente teria que apressá-lo. Eles não tinham muito tempo.

x.x

– Ei, vocês dois! Parem de discutir e se apresentem à multidão. – Genma chamou a atenção de Shikamaru e Naruto para o início da terceira fase do exame chunin.

Ele mesmo havia decidido assumir o cargo de seu falecido amigo, apenas porque sabia que Hayate gostava de terminar tudo o que começava. Então, se o Gekkou não poderia fazê-lo, ele mesmo o faria em seu lugar. Pedira ao Hokage que ficasse responsável pelas lutas e este, por respeito à amizade dos dois, havia deixado.

– Mas, espera! Ainda têm pessoas faltando... – o loiro observava todos os genins a sua volta, reparando que Sasuke, Sayuri, Kami, Yuki e Dosu não estavam ali.

– Genma-sensei! – Yuki e Kami foram correndo até o jounin, ambas sem fôlego, mas a Kurama ainda encontrando dentro de si alguma força para gritar – A Say-chan sumiu! Não podem começar sem ela!

O Shiranui apenas observou as duas, quieto, por alguns segundos, até que decidiu falar:

– Desculpem, meninas, mas não sou eu quem decide isso. Torçam para que ela chegue a tempo de sua luta. – seu olhar estava direcionado diretamente para Kami, já que ele sabia que apenas ela o escutaria.

Ele mesmo estava um pouco preocupado, mas Sasuke e Kakashi também não estavam presentes. Os três deveriam estar juntos, e provavelmente teriam um bom motivo para o atraso.

– Hai. – a morena assentiu cabisbaixa e puxou Yuki para a fileira onde os demais participantes estavam.

– Pois bem! Deem uma olhada aqui neste pergaminho. Algumas lutas foram alteradas.

Todos observaram atentos, notando que o nome de Dosu não estava mais lá. Apenas Gaara e seu time sabiam o motivo, mas os outros nada puderam fazer se não imaginar. A falta do shinobi, porém, fez com que Shino fosse designado a lutar com a vencedora da última luta, que seria entre Temari e Sayuri. As demais, ainda continuavam da mesma forma:

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Sarutobi Kami vs. Nara Shikamaru

Ichigawa Chioko vs. Kurama Yuki

Temari vs. Hoshino Sayuri / vs. Shino

Naruto, para a surpresa de todos, foi o primeiro a sair vencedor. Genma até sentiu certa afeição pelo garoto, que apesar de tão escandaloso e desajeitado quanto sua genin, Yuki, não se deixava abater por todas as grosserias que lhe diziam e ainda fez questão de provar a Neji e todos que estavam ali para assistir, que não existe essa coisa chamada de destino. Além disso, o Shiranui não pode deixar de pensar no quanto Minato ficaria orgulhoso de seu próprio filho. Na verdade, a maneira como costumavam tratar o menino sempre lhe irritou. As pessoas pareciam esquecer tudo que o yondaime já havia feito para a vila. Lhe retribuíam o favor maltratando seu único filho? Que tipo de respeito era aquele?

Sasuke ainda não havia chegado, assim como Kakashi e Sayuri. Seja lá o que jounin estivesse tentando, era um tanto arriscado. Mas, como o Hatake e até o próprio Genma imaginavam, decidiram adiar a luta do menino Uchiha. A próxima, seria a de Kami e Shikamaru.

Kami havia passado a noite inteira ansiosa, mal havia conseguido dormir. Mas, agora que sua luta havia chegado, não se sentia mais tão animada assim. Todas as mil ideias geniais que havia planejado para derrotar o Nara, também não lhe pareciam mais tão boas. Suspirou, tensa. Não queria mais ter que fazer aquilo sozinha. Queria que Sayuri estivesse ali para lhe dizer o que fazer, e que Yuki gritasse e atacasse primeiro, lhe encorajando.

A Kurama puxou a morena para um abraço desajeitado de boa sorte e o sorriso de seu sensei lhe deu forças para que encarasse o que viria a seguir. Shikamaru já estava posicionado em seu lugar, já que Naruto fizera questão de apressá-lo.

– Isso será problemático... – disse o garoto coçando a nuca assim que avistou sua adversária se aproximando.

Aquilo atingiu os ouvidos de Kami enquanto ela ainda buscava algum incentivo encarando Genma, deixando-a furiosa.

– O que foi que você disse, cabeça de abacaxi?

Yuki deve ter gostado do apelido, pois tudo o que a platéia ouviu a seguir foi os gritos histéricos da alaranjada, que diziam "Isso, Kami-chan! Acaba com ele! Acaba com esse cabeça de abacaxi!".

Genma deu início à luta segurando o riso e, antes que Kami pudesse pensar em começar o ataque, Shikamaru partiu feroz na direção da menina.

A Sarutobi tentava analisar a situação e pensar em uma estratégia enquanto se defendia. Aquilo era muito mais difícil sem Sayuri, de fato. Já Shikamaru, nem hesitava. Ele tentava prender a menina em sua sombra a todo custo, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse de que aquela era a única técnica do Nara.

Kami havia passado algum tempo observando os treinos do menino no passado, e lembrava-se também perfeitamente de Asuma sempre reclamando que ele era muito preguiçoso. Não precisava de muito mais para perceber que Shikamaru, além de um tanto lento, provavelmente era fraco e péssimo em lutas de curto alcance. Pensando nisto, chegou a conclusão de que precisava de algo que impedisse o garoto de utilizar a sua sombra. Algo como a técnica que aprendera de Asuma, que encheria o local de cinzas. Uma vez dentro da fumaça, ele não poderia mais vê-la, e como, ao contrário deste, a Sarutobi tinha muita velocidade, seria difícil que ele arrumasse alguma outra maneira de acompanhar seus movimentos. Assim, ela estaria livre para atacá-lo por todos os lados e o pegaria facilmente.

Além disso, Shikamaru estava, por algum motivo que Kami ainda não conseguia entender, provavelmente utilizando boa parte de seu chakra para manter a força e velocidade de seus ataques. Não deveria aguentar por muito mais tempo. Visualmente, já parecia cansado.

Foi, então, quando os pressentimentos da garota se concretizaram e Shikamaru parou, cansado, que ela começou a preparar seus selos. Alguma força estranha, porém, a impediu de continuar. De repente, mais nenhum de seus membros queriam responder às ordens insistentes de seu cérebro. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Levantou o olhar para o Nara, que tinha suas mãos exatamente na mesma posição que as dela. Droga, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Kami tentou girar seus pescoço o máximo, para descobrir como ele havia conseguido aquilo, até que pôde enxergar a sombra de Shikamaru saindo de um buraco no chão logo atrás dela. Então havia sido daquela forma?

– Você... Todos os seus ataques anteriores tinham a intenção de me posicionar aqui? Entre os buracos feitos por Naruto em sua primeira luta? – ela apontou surpresa. Não gostava de admitir, mas ele era mesmo muito inteligente...

O menino, ainda ofegante, acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas encarando a chocada Sarutobi à sua frente.

– Eu desisto. – disse então, levantando uma das mãos e retirando seu jutsu sob a menina, surpreendendo ainda mais a todos.

– COMO? Porque? – Kami mal deixou ele terminar sua ação antes de se pronunciar. Deveria ter pego a mania com Yuki.

– É isso. Eu desisto. Estou muito cansado e já gastei muito de meu chakra te atacando. Não conseguiria segurar o jutsu por muito mais tempo e você conseguiria me derrotar facilmente depois. É inútil continuar com isso já sabendo o resultado...

Kami estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia controlar seus sentidos. Como assim ele havia desistido bem agora? Se fosse para ela derrotá-lo, que deixasse isso acontecer então. O que ele estava pensando? Ela mal havia lutado!

O Shiranui já estava prestes a anunciar o final da luta, mas a menina o interrompeu.

– Genma-sensei! Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu nem lutei e...

– Shikamaru, tem certeza? – o jounin a interrompeu. Aquela era uma atitude um pouco curiosa e prepotente, mas ainda assim, sensata. Se é que isso fazia sentido! Não achava certo o garoto desistir no meio da luta, mas também não podia negar que suas conclusões eram reais.

O jovem genin apenas acenou com a cabeça, o que pareceu revoltar ainda mais a pequena Sarutobi.

– ESSE CABEÇA DE ABACAXI NÃO PODE DESISTIR ASSIM! – Kami começou gritando irritada, mas mudou o tom de voz assim que se virou para Genma de novo. Agora reclamava chorosa – Isso é injusto, sensei!

– Kami-chan, – o Shiranui se aproximou da menina – eu não tenho como obrigá-lo a lutar. – abaixou-se para que ficassem na mesma altura antes de continuar, agora alto o suficiente apenas para que ela o escutasse – E além do mais, se quer saber, ele está certo! Você o derrotaria em questão de minutos. – terminou com uma piscada que fez com que ela se acalmasse na mesma hora, mesmo escutando o Nara a chamando de problemática. Mais tarde resolveria aquilo com o próprio Shikamaru.

O jounin, então, finalmente anunciou a vencedora e Kami recebeu os devidos aplausos da platéia, ainda um tanto surpresa.

A tensão voltou a se instalar, no entanto, assim que o barulho cessou. Uchiha Sasuke ainda não estava presente, assim como Hoshino Sayuri. Genma esperou que alguém lhe dissesse como prosseguir, antes de anunciar qual seria a próxima luta.

– Os Kages decidiram adiar, mais uma vez, a disputa entre Uchiha Sasuke e Gaara, da Vila Oculta da Areia. Sendo assim, Ichigawa Chioko e Kurama Yuki, vocês são as próximas. – dirigiu seu olhar para a menina hiperativa que já corria em sua direção. Ela não parecia muito nervosa. Na verdade, parecia muito mais segura que nas preliminares. Ele estava ansioso para ver, finalmente, o resultado que seu treino com Kurenai havia trazido.

_(Flashback)_

_– Genma-san, fico feliz de poder se reunir conosco. – Sarutobi Hiruzen cumprimentou sorridente o jounin que acabada de adentrar a sala._

_– Ohayo, pessoal. – o Shiranui respondeu desanimado, como andava sempre os últimos dias, mas curioso para saber porque o Hokage o chamara para uma reunião com Inoichi e Kurenai. Seria alguma novidade sobre Yuki?_

_Foi cumprimentado pelos demais com um aceno de cabeça._

_– O Inoichi-san finalmente terminou sua análise no último adversário de Kurama Yuki, Tsurugi Misumi. – o sandaime começou a explicar, então, o motivo de estarem todos ali._

_– Ele acordou? – Kurenai foi a primeira a perguntar, ansiosa._

_– Infelizmente, ainda não. É exatamente por este motivo que os chamei aqui, Kurenai-san e Genma._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Onigiri: Para quem não sabe o que é, deixo aqui a descrição da Wikipédia! "O <strong>Onigiri<strong> (お握り) também conhecido como **Omusubi** (おむすび) é um bolinho de arroz japonês geralmente em forma de triângulo, ou de forma ovalada envolto por uma folha de nori."_**

**_Mereço reviews ainda? *-* hehe. Me contem o que acharam, briguem comigo e me incentivem a continuar escrevendo, por favor :P._**

**_Beijos e até a próxima!_**


	17. O segredo de Kurama Yuki

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *se esconde das pedras* Sim, sim, eu sei que eu demorei. Não tenho mais desculpas. ;a; Tô passando por um momento complicado aqui. Mas eu JURO que não vou abandonar essa ou qualquer outra fic e que eu to tentando atualizar mais rápido. Só espero que vocês não me abandonem também...**_

_**Sem enrolar mais, vou liberar vocês para conferirem o novo capítulo! Só preciso fazer uma observação: Eu fiz uma pequena confusão e, no capitulo passado, havia colocado o Yoroi como o adversário da Yuki quando, na verdade, o Yoroi lutou com o Sasuk e quem lutou com a Kurama, foi o Misumi. Enfim, eu já corrigi essa troca de nomes no capítulo anterior e nesse também está tudo certinho agora :D**_

_**É isso, boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>– Yuki! Chioko! – Genma gritava pela décima vez pelo nome das duas <em>genins<em> que lutavam ao centro da arena, mas nenhuma delas parecia lhe ouvir. – Kurama! A luta está encerrada! – ele tentava se aproximar, mas havia uma espécie de círculo que protegia as duas garotas de qualquer interferência.

Yuki estava imóvel, apenas olhando em direção à outra shinobi, que convulsionava com o corpo meio caído. A jovem usuária de genjutsu não conseguia escutar os pedidos de seu _sensei_ e se quer enxergava o desespero das pessoas que assistiam a cena. Sua consciência não estava mais ali. Sua mente estava tão controlada pelo jutsu, quanto a de sua adversária.

Ninguém sabia ao certo como aquilo acontecera. A menina Ichigawa Chioko mal tivera chances de demonstrar suas incríveis habilidades em taijutsu! Shiranui Genma dera início à luta e, no instante seguinte, Yuki captou o olhar da outra shinobi, aprisionando-a em seu genjutsu. As próprias pessoas que assistiam à cena tiveram certa dificuldade de entender o motivo das duas ainda estarem no mesmo lugar depois de tantos minutos, até que o jounin responsável tentou interferir.

– Inoichi! Busquem por Yamanaka Inoichi! – o Hokage ordenou de seu posto, vendo que nenhum ninja ali conseguia agir. Eles deveriam impedir aquilo antes que fosse tarde.

_Flashback_

– _Yuki, eu ainda estou exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes. Vamos tentar novamente. – Kurenai chamou pacientemente pela aluna, que mais uma vez tentava, sem sucesso, penetrar a mente de sua temporária sensei._

_A garota bufou, brava consigo, e se jogou no chão._

– _Não adianta! Eu nunca vou conseguir!_

_Kurenai dirigiu-se calmamente até ela, também sentando-se na grama, logo ao seu lado._

– _Yuki-chan, é claro que vai! Você apenas precisa se concentrar. Você já conseguiu uma vez!_

– _Mas eu já disse que eu não sei como fiz aquilo. – respondeu impaciente, tentando se lembrar pela milésima vez do que acontecera em sua última luta, contra Tsuguri Misumi._

– _É por isso que precisamos que você tente fazê-lo de novo. Só assim poderemos entender o que acontece e aí você conseguirá controlar seu poder! Vamos lá! Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la. – sorriu simpática._

– _Kurenai-sensei, como você aprendeu a fazer genjutsus? – uma pontinha de esperança cresceu dentro da menina._

– _Alguns eu aprendi assim, exatamente como você, sem saber o que eu estava fazendo no começo. – a Yuhi mentiu, esperando que isso fosse encorajá-la. A verdade é que ela devia isso ao Hokage. Hiruzen havia lhe dado uma missão muito bem específica! Não importava como, ela teria que descobrir o segredo por trás do genjutsu misterioso de Yuki. Caso contrário, eles teriam que impedí-la de participar da próxima fase e a jounin teria que conviver com o peso de ter falhado em ajudar mais uma Kurama._

– _Sério? – seus olhos voltaram a encarar Kurenai, já completamente esperançosos._

– _Hai! – assentiu se sentindo um pouco mal, mas sabia que era necessário que fosse assim. – Mas é claro que eu não aprendi a controlá-los sentada na grama. – sorriu novamente, se levantando e estendendo a mão para Yuki – Vamos! Não podemos perder tempo!_

_Já faziam três semanas que as duas estavam treinando juntas. O progresso de Yuki era tão pequeno, que poderia ser visto como insignificante. Para Kurenai, porém, nada disso importava. Não falharia novamente com o clã da garota._

_Apesar de ainda estar desacordado, Misumi já estava em recuperação. Inoichi havia penetrado a mente do shinobi que aparentemente estava intacta, mas descoberto uma nova realidade lá dentro. Ao que parecia, Yuki conseguia criar situações paralelas e prender seus adversários lá dentro até que seus sentidos parassem de funcionar. Uma técnica inacreditável para uma genin tão jovem e inocente como ela, e extremamente perigosa enquanto incontrolável. Acontece que, mesmo descobrindo tudo isso, o Yamanaka e a melhor equipe de médicos de Konoha, ainda não puderam encontrar uma solução para restaurar completamente os danos causados ao cérebro de Misumi. Eles precisavam entender, antes, como o genjutsu da Kurama funcionava. _

_Além disso, é claro, havia a questão histórica de seu clã. Pouquíssimas pessoas além do Hokage e da própria Kurenai sabiam sobre isso, mas o clã Kurama sofria de uma terrível maldição. Em cada nova geração da família principal, nascia uma criança possuída por um demônio, conhecido como Ido. Essa criança teria habilidades incríveis de genjutsu, que permitiriam, inclusive, matar seus inimigos. Porém, com o tempo, o shinobi perderia o controle de seu poder, sendo dominado mal._

_Yuki nem se quer imaginava, mas a sua atual sensei já havia recebido a missão de treinar a sua prima, Kurama Yakumo, há alguns anos atrás, apenas porque todos suspeitavam que ela era a criança "escolhida" da nova geração. Ainda assim, contudo, eles não poderiam deixar de vigiar Yuki. Principalmente agora, que a garota estava revelando tantas habilidades. E além de tudo, a menina estava muito mais próxima da antiga kunoichi dominada por Ido do que jamais desconfiaria._

_Fim do flashback_

– Yuki-chan, você consegue. Vamos! Concentre-se! – Kurenai torcia baixo e aflita pela menina.

Inoichi já havia chegado ao local, mas encontrava dificuldade de agir, também por conta do círculo de proteção que, pelo visto, era muito mais poderoso do que todos imaginavam. Mais longos minutos de tensão se passaram, até que, finalmente, a Kurama se moveu bruscamente. Sua adversária caiu em um baque surdo no chão, inconsciente, enquanto ela apenas se afastou assustada e levou suas duas mãos à cabeça tentando conter uma dor insuportável. Genma, percebendo que o escudo estava desfeito, se aproximou rapidamente das duas.

– Precisaremos de médicos aqui! – disse alto, enquanto observava o estado de Chiyoko. Só depois dirigiu seu olhar para Yuki, se perguntando de onde ela retirara tanto poder. Aquilo era muito assustador, no mínimo.

– YUKI-_CHAN_! – Sayuri entrou correndo no local e, se deparando com com aquela cena, não pode se conter. Foi desesperada até a amiga. – Está tudo bem? Genma-_sensei_, o que aconteceu?

– Sayuri... ?! – foi tudo que o Shiranui conseguiu dizer antes que Kakashi e Sasuke também aparecessem. Finalmente, eles haviam chegado.

– Estamos muito atrasados? – Kakashi coçava a nuca, despreocupado.

– Não. Os _kages_ decidiram adiar a luta de Sasuke. Vocês chegaram bem na hora, na verdade.

– Ótimo!

A cena foi o suficiente para que os demais se distraíssem e se esquecessem do acontecido, mas não Sayuri, que ainda tentava falar com a amiga. Kami também estava ali agora, tão preocupada quanto.

– O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – a Hoshino perguntou à Kurama primeiro, mas depois decidiu mudar de alvo, interrogando o _mednin_ que examinava a menina – Ela ficará bem, moço?

– Parece estar tudo bem. Mas ela precisará me acompanhar até o hospital e ficar em repouso durante algumas horas, para termos certeza.

Sayuri assentiu e tentou acompanhar os dois, mas foi interrompida por Kami.

– Você ainda tem que lutar, Say-_chan_! Eu vou com eles.

– Mas...

– Sem mas! Não se preocupe, nós contaremos o que aconteceu mais tarde.

Sendo assim, a Hoshino apenas assentiu e foi ao seu lugar de espera.

A luta mais esperada do dia foi logo anunciada, gerando um grande barulho ansioso na arena. As pessoas comentavam, comemoravam e torciam, enquanto Uchiha Sasuke e Gaara se aproximavam.

– Preparados? – Genma perguntou para o nada, já que a tensão entre os dois era tanta que eles nem se davam ao luxo de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse encarar-se com raiva. – Certo, então, podem começar!

Sayuri sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver os dois partindo para a briga, mas teria que confiar em Sasuke e no que havia visto no treino. Sabia que o garoto havia melhorado e muito, e que sua nova técnica ajudaria bastante. Só tinha um pequeno detalhe que ainda a incomodava: E se aquela mancha em seu pescoço se manifestasse? Naquela altura do campeonato, é claro que ela já sabia o que aquilo significava. Alguns dias perdidos na biblioteca serviram para lhe explicar o que era um selo amaldiçoado e como ele funcionava. E além disso, sua habilidade em se esconder nunca fora tão útil! Unindo todos os pequenos pedaços de conversas aleatórias que havia escutado entre os jounins no último mês, ela já podia concluir que aquela história tinha algo a ver com um antigo shinobi de Konoha, conhecido como Orochimaru. Entre suas mais distintas especulações existia, inclusive, versões em que aquele homem misterioso que eles haviam encontrado na floresta era o próprio Orochimaru. Mas o que ele estaria querendo com o Uchiha? De qualquer maneira, só lhe restava esperar para ver.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passou um pouco o ódio de mim? (A) hahahaha<strong>_

_**Ah, queria dizer também que eu não estou focando taaanto nas lutas e eu sei disso. Mas é porque eu não sou muito boa em escrever lutas, gente ;a; Eu deixo isso pra imaginação de vocês e pro Kishimoto, ok? Mas juro que quando for muito, muito importante, vou tentar ao máximo descrever todas as ações. É que, pelo menos por enquanto, o drama por trás de tudo é o mais importante. Então é nisso que focarei... De novo, pelo menos por enquanto! :P**_

_**Não se esqueçam de me avisar dos erros encontrados e nos vemos na próxima att, que espero que seja logo!**_


	18. Lutem por Konoha!

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, minna! o/ Tudo bom? Bem, demorei um pouco de novo para atualizar... Mas compensei pelo tamanho do capítulo! :P E espero que vocês gostem! o/_**

**_Sem mais enrolações, boa leitura :)_**

* * *

><p>Sayuri mal pôde se sentir ansiosa pelo fato de sua luta ser a próxima. Sua adversária, Temari, também parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento. Ambas estavam completamente concentradas no que acontecia ao centro da arena. Havia um tempo que a luta estava acontecendo e, apesar de Sasuke ter começado bem, devido a sua nova incrível velocidade, Gaara, o genin da Vila Oculta da Areia, agora parecia inatingível. Ele estava totalmente cercado por um gigante escudo de areia. Não havia como atacá-lo. Ou, pelo menos, isso era o que a maioria das pessoas que assistiam pensavam.<p>

Ao ver de Sayuri, aquilo estava apenas começando a ficar interessante! A menina escutou os comentários surpresos e curiosos que se espalharam pelo local quando Sasuke concentrou seu chakra em uma das mãos, se preparando para usar sua mais nova técnica: Chidori. A Hoshino se sentiu orgulhosa do amigo! Sempre soube que Sasuke seria um incrível shinobi e, agora, tinha mais certeza disso.

Ainda assim, ela estava preocupada. Não que não acreditasse que o Uchiha era forte o bastante para derrotar Gaara! Mas ela sabia, de alguma forma, que nem todos os segredos que existiam por trás da "super proteção" do shinobi da Areia haviam sido revelados. Faltava algo. Algo, talvez, que fosse muito mais perigoso do que ele aparentava. As vezes, ela podia dizer que até sentia alguma semelhança entre o tal garoto e Naruto. Ou não. Poderia também ser apenas um pensamento sem sentido. De qualquer maneira, ela não teria muito tempo para refletir sobre a questão. Algo mais parecia estar acontecendo naquela arena...

– _Kai_! – disse baixo, seguido dos selos necessários para o jutsu de liberação, e procurou por alguma movimentação esquisita que lhe explicasse o porque ou quem havia tentado lhe colocar em um genjutsu.

Não demorou muito para que alguns ninjas anunciassem o ataque que estava acontecendo, mas o raciocínio de Sayuri tardou o suficiente para que Temari e seu irmão, Kankuro, desaparecessem dalí com Gaara. A menina ficou sem saber o que fazer, até que ouviu seu antigo _sensei_ dando uma missão para Sasuke. Decidiu que não deixaria que ele fosse sozinho. Afinal, alguém teria que lidar com os outros dois genins da areia.

– Você quer que eu siga Gaara?

– Apenas não se afaste muito de Konoha. – o Shiranui tentou dizer, mas o Uchiha já havia saído em disparada. A resposta de seu aviso acabou vindo, na verdade, de outra pessoa.

– Pode deixar, _sensei_!

Genma ouviu uma voz mais fina dizer e procurou de onde aquele som vinha, encontrando apenas os longos cabelos rubros de sua dona, que corria deixando o local.

– Sayuri! – chamou, mas já era tarde. Se ela escutara, havia fingindo que não. Genma não queria deixar que ela fosse, mas foi impedido de fazer qualquer coisa quando um outro inimigo decidiu atacá-lo. Só lhe restara esperava que ela ficasse bem.

Sasuke era rápido. A Hoshino já estava sentindo o cansaço bater em seu corpo quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo, com muito custo. Ela ainda tinha certeza que o Uchiha facilitara um pouco as coisas, diminuindo o ritmo levemente quando sentiu sua aproximação.

– Você não deveria estar aqui. – disse simplesmente, sem nem precisar olhá-la para ter certeza de quem era.

– Não deixaria que você viesse sozinho. Eles estão em três! Isso não seria muito sensato.

– Tanto faz. – foi a única resposta que obteve.

Sayuri odiava essa nova personalidade fria do garoto. Quieto, ele sempre fora, mas sua arrogância era uma característica um tanto recente.

– Você não consegue acompanhar o meu ritmo. – aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta, mas ela sentiu necessidade de responder mesmo assim.

– Não. Pode ir na frente, eu vou te seguindo. Não é como se eu pudesse te perder... – riu sozinha.

– Certo. Tente não ficar muito para trás.

Ela não entendeu ao certo o significado daquele conselho, que soou mais como uma ordem, mas sentiu que era melhor que obedecesse.

x.x

Kami assistia a vila pela janela do hospital, enquanto Yuki tentava convencer a enfermeira de que estava se sentindo bem. Após muitas perguntas e verificações, a mulher finalmente deixou o local, pedindo para que a Kurama descansasse por mais algumas horas.

– Que saco, eu já estou bem! Quero ver a luta da Sayuri-chan! – bufou para uma Sarutobi concentrada à qualquer outra coisa que estava acontecendo fora daquele quarto.

– Yuki-_chan_... Acho que tem algo acontecendo.

– Algo? É CLARO que tem algo acontecendo. O exame chunnin! Kami-_chan_, você bateu com a cabeça?

– Eu não quis dizer isso. Quis dizer que tem algo MAIS acontecendo. Um grupo enorme de ANBUs acabou de passar por aqui e eles pareciam bem apressados.

– Ah, esses ninjas mascarados são esquisitos mesmo. Eles vivem como se Konoha pudesse ser inva...

– É uma invasão! – a morena disse, quase caindo para trás num susto. – Te-tem cobras gigantes e...

– É! Isso aí mesmo! Eles agem como se a qualquer hora a vila fosse ser invadida por cobras gigantes!

– Não, Yuki! Eu estou falando sério! Isso está acontecendo! Estamos sendo invadidos!

– Quê? – a alaranjada levantou da cama preguiçosamente. Era até esquisito vê-la assim, mas os inúmeros calmantes finalmente deveriam estar fazendo efeito.

– Olha! Olha lá! – Kami empurrou levemente a amiga para a janela, apontando a confusão que acontecia lá fora.

– Elas devem estar com fome... – a Kurama comentou, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

– Yuki-_chan_, eu preciso ajudá-los!

– _Hai_! Vai lá, Kami-_chan_! Arrasa! Manda aqueles monstros irem jantar outra vila! ÉÉÉÉ! – disse um pouco mais animada, mas ainda assim de forma engraçada e preguiçosa.

A Sarutobi teria rido da amiga se não estivesse tão preocupada com os seus outros colegas. Ao invés disto, apenas saiu correndo, desejando melhoras à Yuki.

x.x

– Finalmente os alcancei! – Sasuke parou diante de Temari, Kankuro e Gaara, que ainda estava desacordado.

Sayuri chegou logo atrás do Uchiha, parando ao seu lado e esperando por alguma ordem ou sinal. Geralmente era ela quem dava as instruções, mas sabia que o menino era orgulhoso demais para escutá-la no momento e que ele já devia ter algo em mente. Quando realmente precisasse de sua ajuda, deixaria que ela soubesse de alguma forma.

– Kankuro, pegue o Gaara e continue! Eu vou lutar com eles. – a loira ordenou o irmão, partindo para cima de Sasuke.

– Vocês não vão a lugar algum! – o moreno tentou evitar que os outros dois genins fugissem, mas foi impedido por Temari.

– Já disse que você terá que lutar comigo antes! - gritou.

– Tsc... Que seja. Sayuri, fique atrás de mim.

A menina fez como solicitado, embora achasse exagero da parte do Uchiha. Ela poderia muito bem ajudá-lo! A não ser que... Claro! Aquilo fazia parte de um plano. Sasuke fingiria proteger a Hoshino para que ela encontrasse alguma maneira rápida de dar um fim naquela luta. Essa era a deixa que Sayuri estava esperando para finalmente utilizar sua incrível habilidade estratégica. No fim, o amigo ainda precisava sua ajuda muito mais do que gostaria.

x.x

– _Onii-san_! – Kami chamou por Asuma, que deixava a arena com tanta pressa que se quer notou a presença de sua irmã mais nova.

– Kami! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu percebi que estávamos sendo atacados e vim ajudar.

Asuma hesitou por alguns minutos, olhando para a arena e, então, para a frente, e depois para Kami novamente. Ele parecia tentar decidir o que fazer com a menina.

– Certo. Venha comigo! Nós vamos resgatar os seus amigos que foram atrás dos ninjas da Vila Oculta da Areia. – decidiu finalmente, já voltando a seguir seu caminho, mas agora com a mais nova em seu encalço.

– Vila Oculta da Areia? São eles?

– Não só eles, aparentemente. Acreditamos que eles tenham feito uma aliança com a Vila do Som.

– Oh... E o _otou-san_? - ela perguntou, se lembrando que um dos alvos principais em uma invasão, era o líder da vila.

– O _Hokage-sama_ – começou dando ênfase ao apelido de Hiruzen e corrigindo a genin, que corou no mesmo instante – ficará bem, Kami! A ANBU está cuidando de sua proteção.

– _Hai_. – respondeu ainda um pouco envergonhada. Não importava quantas vezes lhe dissessem que seu pai era o hokage. Para ela, nada disso mudaria o fato dele ser seu pai! Não era falta de respeito, era apenas falta de costume.

x.x

Sayuri aproveitou o momento do ataque de Sasuke para criar um clone sem que Temari percebesse. Dessa maneira, pode fingir que ainda estava no mesmo lugar e montar uma armadilha de selos explosivos para a garota. Era fácil fazer com que sua cópia se movesse sem levantar suspeitas! Uma das principais técnicas dominadas pela genin era a de suprimir seu chakra até que ninguém pudesse notá-lo, nem mesmo o mais poderoso ninja sensitivo. Algo realmente incrível para uma _kunoichi_ de seu nível.

Deixou que o Uchiha visse o que ela fazia, apenas para que ele entendesse seu plano. E em questão de segundos o garoto captou a mensagem! Os dois ainda faziam, inexplicavelmente, uma bela dupla.

Sasuke levou Temari para a armadilha e, uma vez que a adversária foi atingida por diversos selos explosivos preparados pela Hoshino, os dois genins de Konoha puderam seguir em frente. A loira foi deixada quase desacordada no chão da floresta, imaginando como havia sido derrotada.

Mais algum tempo se passou mas alcançar Gaara desta vez foi muito mais fácil. Sasuke e Sayuri não pareciam ser os únicos cansados.

– Sasuke, deixa que eu cuido desse aqui. – disse a ruiva apontando para Kankuro e vendo que Gaara já acordava.

O menino demorou alguns segundos para aceitar a ideia, mas no final acabou concordando silenciosamente e indo até seu inimigo. O Uchiha sabia que não tinham muita escolha.

– Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. – o garoto, que tinha seu rosto todo desenhado com uma tinta escura, disse prepotente.

– E quem foi que te disse que eu não posso? – ela respondeu mantendo o mesmo tom que ele, mas a verdade era que temia não ser forte o suficiente.

Tudo o que Sayuri queria, naquele momento, era poder provar para Sasuke que ela podia ajudá-lo, que ele ainda podia contar com ela. Mas, principalmente depois de ter passado semanas treinando com o garoto, não tinha mais tanta certeza de que era verdade. Ainda assim, por mais que soubesse de sua fraqueza, a vontade de ser forte pelo amigo, era o que predominava. E se ela tivesse que dar a sua vida para proteger sua vila e seus colegas, que assim fosse!

– Foi você quem escolheu. – Kankuro respondeu quase rindo, antes de começar a manipular sua marionete.

A Hoshino se concentrou em desviar dos ataques do menino, enquanto tentava criar algum plano. Ela tinha que, pelo menos, atrasá-lo o suficiente para que Sasuke derrotasse Gaara. Suas vantagens? Bem, ela já conhecia o estilo de luta de Kankuro e já sabia como ele agia com sua marionete. Sayuri conhecia, inclusive, sua fraqueza. Grande azar ser exatamente a mesma que ela!

x.x

O primeiro que Kami e Asuma encontraram no caminho, foi Shikamaru. E, para a sorte do Nara, os Sarutobi chegaram bem a tempo. Mais alguns minutos e o menino estaria realmente em apuros.

Shikamaru, junto com Naruto, Sakura e Pakkun, o cão _kuchiyose_ de Kakashi, estava indo atrás de Sasuke, Sayuri e os três genins da Vila da Areia quando o grupo percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Já que o Nara era o especialista em armadilhas e estratégias dentre os quatro, ficou responsável por despistar os inimigos. O grande número de ninjas da Vila Oculta do Som, porém, ajudou para que eles conseguissem se desvencilhar da armadilha do menino, resultando em sua quase morte.

Antes que fosse atacado pelos inimigos, no entanto, Shikamaru foi salvo por Asuma e, logo atrás, Kami. Os dois derrotaram com facilidade os adversários, combinando suas forças e jutsus.

– Como vocês sabiam? – perguntou o garoto, curioso e surpreso.

O _jounin_ sorriu abertamente após a tragada em seu cigarro recém acendido.

– Imaginei que pudessem precisar de uma ajuda extra.

– Shikamaru, onde você estava com a cabeça quando decidiu lutar sozinho com quatro _shinobis_ do Som? Você teria morrido se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo! - Kami chacoalhou o menino com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

– Que problemático... – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

A Sarutobi continuou a gritar com o amigo, enquanto este tentava explicar-lhe que não teve outra opção. Asuma se divertia com a cena dos dois jovens, imaginando que talvez a superproteção fosse mesmo de família...

x.x

Graças aos treinos de velocidade do Kakashi, Sayuri estava conseguindo se esquivar dos ataques da marionete com sucesso. Mas, é claro, não poderia ficar nisso para sempre. A parte de bolar uma estratégia nem fora tão difícil assim. O complicado mesmo, seria colocá-la em prática. Ela nem tinha tanta certeza de como a segunda parte do plano funcionaria, mas teria que dar um jeito. Esperava, com todas as suas forças, que os treinos com Sasuke e Kami tivessem de fato lhe ajudado.

A menina puxou o ar com força, como se isso pudesse lhe trazer também coragem, antes de começar a agir. Seu primeiro passo foi explodir um selo explosivo, que não atingiu o inimigo, mas pelo menos lhe deu tempo o suficiente para esconder-se. Kankuro demorou para encontrá-la de novo, conseguindo fazê-lo apenas depois de Sayuri abaixar sua guarda de propósito. Prevendo o que aconteceria a seguir, a menina se jogou em direção ao genin e deixou que sua marionete o defendesse, jogando-a para longe. A ação, infelizmente, fez com que ela se machucasse com algumas das agulhas que foram cuspidas pelo boneco.

A Hoshino abaixou o olhar para verificar a gravidade de suas feridas, que pareceram enfraquece-la no mesmo instante.

– Sentindo o poder do veneno que eu coloquei nas lâminas? – o garoto perguntou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

– Ve-veneno? – Sayuri apertou com força um dos cortes em seu braço, podendo enxergar um líquido roxo escuro escorrendo junto com seu sangue.

– Em alguns minutos ele tomará conta do seu corpo inteiro e você morrerá. Esse é um veneno especial, que eu mesmo preparei.

Aquela explicação, porém, não causou exatamente o efeito que o garoto esperava que tivesse na menina. Ao invés de ficar assustada, ela apenas sorriu. Num piscar de olhos do genin da areia, Sayuri não estava mais caída à sua frente. Com uma habilidade incrível, a menina havia surgido ao lado de Kankuro, cortado as linhas que controlavam a marionete e atingido alguns pontos estratégicos do corpo do menino, com as mãos envolvidas em chakra. A mesma técnica que havia sido utilizada por seu adversário na última fase do exame chunin, Kabuto, combinada à técnica de teletransporte que lhe foi ensinada por Genma.

O menino caiu, mas ainda assim o ataque não havia sido o bastante para impedir que ele voltasse a manipular o boneco. Para Sayuri, porém, a luta estava quase encerrada. Assim como da última vez que utilizara a incrível técnica do quarto Hokage sozinha para se autotransportar, esta havia consumido quase todo seu chakra. Conseguiu, com certa dificuldade, liberar os outros selos explosivos que havia espalhado mais cedo pelo local, quando se escondera de Kankuro.

Sayuri não teve como evitar, no entanto, que as explosões também lhe atingissem e, mesmo depois dos ataques, o genin da Areia ainda podia lutar, ao contrário dela, que não tinha mais forças. Não que isso fosse novidade para a Hoshino. Afinal, ela já havia previsto o fim desta batalha. Estava contente, ao menos, por ter conseguido algum tempo para Sasuke.

– Maldita! Quando você armou tudo isso? – Kankuro perguntou se levantando.

Sayuri não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Seu corpo inteiro doía e ela sabia que isso era também efeito do veneno. Podia sentir o líquido se espalhando por suas entranhas.

– Bem, não importa! Eu deixaria você viver os últimos minutos apreciando o efeito do meu veneno, mas você acaba de me convencer a te matar logo de uma vez. – disse sarcástico, se aproximando.

– Não antes de lutar comigo!

Sayuri virou-se delicadamente para encarar o dono daquela voz.

– Shino?!

– Sayuri-_san_, você consegue se curar? Pode deixar que eu cuidarei dele. Você precisa ir atrás do Sasuke e do Gaara.

A garota achou esquisito aquela atitude. Shino nunca foi muito de falar e ela jamais imaginaria que se encontraria em uma situação como aquela, em que o garoto aparecia para lhe salvar. Mas decidiu não pensar muito sobre o assunto. Não era hora para isso! O Aburama estava certo! Ela ainda precisava ir atrás de Sasuke!

– _Hai_! _Arigatou_, Shino-_kun_! – disse e se arrastou com dificuldade para longe, enquanto seu colega assumia a briga.

– Mais um?! Que saco. – o inimigo resmungou, preparando sua marionete para um novo ataque.

Sayuri conseguiu se afastar ligeiramente dos dois e deixou seu corpo descansar no tronco de uma árvore. Não havia lhe restado muito chakra, mas este teria que servir para retardar o efeito do veneno por algumas horas. Se concentrou na tarefa dando tudo o que restara de si, mesmo que parecesse uma missão quase impossível.

x.x

– Kami, acompanhe Shikamaru até o hospital de Konoha. Eu vou seguir em frente e ver se mais alguém precisa de ajuda! – Asuma decidiu interromper os dois genins, que ainda discutiam, assim que terminou seu cigarro.

– Mas a Sayuri-_chan_...

– Eu cuidarei dos outros. Volte com Shikamaru! E tomem cuidado para não chamar a atenção de mais nenhum inimigo.

– _Hai_.

x.x

Sasuke se lembrava bem das orientações de Kakashi. Caso ele se forçasse a usar mais chakra do que podia, seu selo amaldiçoado seria liberado de novo. Ele já havia gastado a sua cota de chidori, mas ainda precisava derrotar Gaara e não tinha muita opção se não utilizar a técnica recém aprendida.

– Chidori! – disse após fazer os selos com as duas mãos e concentrar seu chakra em uma das mãos.

E assim como seu sensei havia previsto, o desenho ao redor do selo se apagou e as manchas negras começaram a, mais uma vez, espalharem-se pelo corpo do garoto. O Uchiha ainda tinha suas dúvidas sobre gostar ou não dessa sensação. Sem dúvidas, ele se sentia mais forte! Mas a dor que isso lhe causava, junto com a vontade insana de matar quem quer que estivesse a sua frente, não eram lá tão agradáveis.

– SASUKE!

Ouviu a voz feminina desesperada à suas costas e se arrependeu amargamente por ter agido daquela maneira, ao mesmo tempo que seus membros foram tomados por dores insuportáveis. Seu corpo não respondia mais aos comandos de seu cérebro e, tudo o que fez a seguir, foi desabar com um baque surdo no chão.

Sayuri encarou a cena paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Sasuke estava todo coberto por manchas pretas, como da última vez nas preliminares da terceira fase do exame chunnin, embora Kakashi tivesse lhe dito que não precisaria mais se preocupar com isso. Mas aquele não era o único ponto desesperador do momento! Gaara, o genin da Vila Oculta da Areia, ainda estava muito bem acordado e também encarava a garota, como se a qualquer momento fosse voar para cima dela e rasgar sua garganta. Ou pior! O inimigo apresentava uma forma esquisita e assustadora, parecendo que metade de seu corpo havia sido tomado por um monstro.

– Sasuke... – o nome do garoto saiu tremido, como uma súplica.

Por mais que quisesse levantar e continuar aquela luta, o Uchiha não poderia. Sabia que tanto ele quanto a menina estavam em perigo e se torturava mentalmente por estar naquela situação patética, mas não podia mais levantar.

Sayuri deu alguns passos em direção ao amigo, mas parou assim que Gaara ameaçou se mover. O que faria? Dentre todas as situações terríveis que imaginou que poderia se encontrar um dia, aquela era, sem a menor dúvida, a pior de todas! Enquanto tentava decidir entre deixar Sasuke morrer primeiro ou sacrificar a sua própria vida para poupá-lo por alguns minutos, escutou a sua salvação chegando logo atrás de si.

– SASUKEEEEEEEE! – Naruto vinha gritando com toda a energia incessante que tinha dentro de si e a menina quase pulou de felicidade. Se culpou por não ter percebido antes que ele se aproximava, mas sabia que havia sido por conta de seu nervosismo, que sempre fora o principal inimigo de suas habilidades sensitivas.

– Sayuri-_chan_!

A ruiva virou-se e encontrou Sakura vindo em sua direção, com uma expressão preocupada.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei. Cheguei aqui e encontrei a cena dessa maneira. – respondeu ainda analisando a possibilidade de, finalmente, ir até Sasuke.

Naruto não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de atacar Gaara, como sempre, apressado. A atitude fez com que as duas garotas criassem coragem de ir até Sasuke, mas infelizmente a ação não passou desapercebida pelo inimigo, que tentou atingí-las. Sayuri foi rápida ao perceber a enorme quantidade de chakra que se aproximava e se jogou para o lado, desviando a areia do adversário por reflexo. Já Sakura, não teve a mesma sorte e acabou sendo capturada. A menina foi presa a uma árvore por uma espécie de casulo de areia, que se comprimia aos poucos.

O Uzumaki tentou salvar a amiga, mas foi impedido pelo próprio Gaara, e Sayuri decidiu que não poderia fazer muito ali se não ajudar na recuperação do Uchiha. Continuou seu caminho sorrateiramente até o garoto, tomando todo o cuidado necessário para que o inimigo não percebesse seu movimento desta vez, até que finalmente pôde ajoelhar-se ao lado do corpo ainda caído.

Sasuke ainda tinha os olhos abertos, mas estes estavam completamente sem brilho. As manchas que antes estavam espalhadas por seu corpo, agora se concentravam, de novo, apenas em seu ombro. A menina notou também que não haviam feridas. Sua fraqueza era por conta da falta de chakra e, se era assim, melhor que ela cuidasse de lhe doar um pouco do seu próprio. O garoto já sabia o que viria a seguir quando ela levantou seu braço, e fechou os olhos esperando pela sensação, que apesar de dolorida no início, lhe agradaria como poucas outras no momento. Com cuidado, a Hoshino procurou pela fraca cicatriz que já existia na parte interna do antebraço dele há um tempo e tratou de mordê-lo no mesmo local. Ela sentiu o cansaço lhe dominar cada vez mais, enquanto seu chakra deixava o seu corpo para avançar pelo do menino. Sasuke logo estaria bem de novo!

x.x

Kami e Shikamaru caminhavam lado a lado, com o garoto sendo apoiado pela menina.

– Não precisa me apoiar, eu já estou bem! – tentou dizer pela milésima vez e foi, como já imaginava, ignorado. Desta vez, porém, não havia recebido nenhum olhar ameaçador (que lhe assustavam quase tanto quanto seus berros). Pelo contrário! Quando procurou pelos olhos da garota encontrou apenas uma lágrima silenciosa escorrendo de lá.

A morena caiu ajoelhada no chão, segurando o peito com força, como se quisesse agarrar o próprio coração. Assistir aquela cena perturbou Shikamaru mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Por instinto, o menino abaixou ao seu lado e lhe abraçou.

– Você está bem? – perguntou aflito, com medo de que ele tivesse causado aquela reação.

– Eu não sei. – ela disse, quase em um sussuro. – Acho que foi um mal pressentimento.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>UHUUUUL e tá chegando no final *o* Quer dizer, mais ou menos. E dessa primeira parte, só. Mas enfim, me contem tudo que acharam e caso encontrem algum erro, me avisem por favor.<strong>_

_**PS: Já não é a primeira vez que mostro a técnica da "mordida mednin" da Sayuri, e nem a primeira vez que aviso que a explicação sobre ela só vem mais tarde... Mas achei bom lembrá-los disso de novo! :P Não se preocupem que um dia entenderão tudo e o suspense faz parte da história.**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeijo e até a próxima!**_


	19. Tempos de mudança

_**Yoooooooo, minna! o/ Não, eu não morri. Estou muito viva, obrigada! Só estou com muuuuuuuuuuita coisa para fazer nessa vida. Não tenho desculpas para dar sobre a minha demora e não tenho como prometer que vou parar de demorar tanto :(... Além da faculdade estar de volta, estou atualmente me dividindo entre três trabalhos e mais dois cursos. É, tá complicado.**_

_**E ainda tem o bloqueio forte de inspiração que sofri em relação a Naruto porque... Eu simplesmente quero enforcar o Kishimoto! Alguém manda essa cara parar de enrolar tanto? Sério, eu adorava o Obito. MORTO. Ainda não entendo porque ele tinha que estar vivo -'. Mas enfim, minhas revoltas com o mangá a parte...**_

_**Eu voltei e com um capítulo maior que o usual! :) Espero que vocês gostem e eu vou tentar de coração ser mais rápida, mesmo porque também estou ansiosa para escrever. A primeira parte de OMBL está quase no fim *-***_

_**Sem mais blablablá... Boa leitura a todos! o/**_

* * *

><p>Kami não pôde ouvir o final da frase que Kotetsu dizia, enquanto as lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto e sua garganta parecia criar um grande nó. A menina saiu correndo, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, não se importando com a direção ou com as pessoas que deixara para trás. Ela queria confirmar com seus próprios olhos aquela notícia, mas o medo não queria deixar que o fizesse. O hokage não poderia estar morto. Seu pai não poderia estar morto.<p>

— Kami! — Shikamaru não teve tempo de agradecer o jounin à sua frente ou lhe pedir mais informações. Decidiu ir atrás da garota, antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira. Teria a chamado de problemática, em qualquer outra situação, mas a verdade era que o choque também dominava o menino.

A Sarutobi apenas parou quando seus pés não lhe deixaram mais prosseguir e só então reparou onde estava. Praguejou por ter ido até aquele lugar, que só piorava toda a situação. As árvores, o intenso verde das gramas, o pequeno pedaço do rio que corria ao fundo, entre as pedras, e até o cheiro... Tudo naquele cenário lhe lembrava sua infância e seu adorado pai. Havia sido ali, naquele exato local, que Kami aprendera as principais técnicas herdadas de seu clã. Havia sido ali que ela aprendera a ser forte e, agora, aquele mesmo lugar estava lhe tomando todas as forças.

Ela escutou os passos atrás de si aproximarem-se devagar, mas não sentiu vontade de olhar para trás. Shikamaru, em respeito à menina e talvez também porque não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse melhorar o que ela deveria estar sentido, decidiu que era melhor ficar em silêncio. Mas, depois de um tempo escutando o choro incessante de Kami, o desespero lhe tomou conta e o menino envolveu-a, sem pensar, em um abraço desajeitado e tímido, porém forte.

A genin se assustou, mas não tentou sair dali. Na verdade, Kami agradeceu mentalmente pela atitude do amigo. Aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco melhor, e segura. Os dois permaneceram daquele mesmo jeito por um tempo que pareceu durar uma eternidade, inocentes, sem se quer imaginar o que surgiria daquela relação um dia.

x.x

Sayuri abriu os olhos e encarou o teto branco como se este fosse o próprio sol. Seus olhos ardiam. A menina piscou mais algumas vezes a visão, até se acostumar com a claridade do local, e então olhou para os lados, procurando algo que lhe explicasse o que acontecera.

A primeira coisa que avistou foi uma pessoa. Em pé, encostado na porta, estava Genma. O jounin vinha carregado de seu eterno ar debochado e tinha, como sempre, uma senbon presa em seus lábios.

— Sensei? — perguntou, querendo se certificar de que não estava imaginando coisas.

Ele soltou o ar devagar enquanto dava alguns passos em direção a garota.

— Finalmente acordou. — deixou um sorriso torto escapar por um dos cantos de seus lábios.

— O que aconteceu? — Sayuri tentou se sentar, mas foi impedida por uma das mãos de Genma, que a deitou novamente.

— Você precisa descansar.

— O que aconteceu? — ela repetiu a pergunta, desta vez sem se mover.

— Você foi atrás do Uchiha sem permissão e acabou envenenada por um dos inimigos.

— Por Kankuro. Cadê o Sasuke? E o Naruto? O que aconteceu com o Gaara?

— Tenho uma má notícia. — o jounin segurou a risada enquanto o pânico se instalava no rosto da menina — O Sasuke está aqui no hospital também. Disseram que ele ficará bem, mas infelizmente a sua arrogância é incurável. — terminou a frase com mais um de seus sorrisos tortos.

Sayuri levantou-se de novo, dessa vez rápido o suficiente para que não fosse impedida, e empurrou o sensei com toda a força que conseguiu, o que não foi muito. Genma riu.

— Deite-se! Você ainda não tem permissão de ficar se mexendo.

Ela rolou os olhos, zangada, e voltou a deitar-se, mas dessa vez virando as costas para o Shiranui.

— Eu estava brincando! Estão todos bem, mas Gaara e os outros dois ninjas da areia fugiram.

— Onde estão as meninas? — só então ela lembrou-se que faltava algo ali. O mais certo seria encontrar suas amigas, ao acordar.

— Está todo mundo meio que ocupado, Sayuri. — Genma respondeu muito sério, como poucas vezes fazia. Para uma kunoichi com especialidades sensitivas, aquilo era mais do que suficiente para perceber que havia algo errado.

— Por quê? — perguntou receosa.

— Estão todos no velório do sandaime hokage-sama.

Sayuri sentiu um aperto em seu coração e a necessidade de fechar seus olhos novamente. O hokage estava morto. Como Kami estaria?

— Por que você não está lá? — decidiu tentar não pensar no sofrimento de sua amiga por enquanto.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não gosto de velórios.

— Da última vez que nos falamos você estava tentando evitar uma conversa. - quis mudar de assunto e finalmente tocou naquilo que ainda estava preso em sua garganta.

_Flashback_

_Sayuri havia ido até a casa do jounin após o seu sumiço repentino e o encontrado numa situação bem deplorável. Sua aparência largada denunciava que havia dias que o homem não dormia direito e, a julgar por seu odor, se quer tomara banho._

— _Você vai abandonar o time, não vai? _—_ ela perguntou._

_Seus grandes olhos azuis acusadores fizeram com que Genma se sentisse verdadeiramente culpado por ter tentando omitir a verdade de suas alunas. Mas ele sabia muito bem o motivo se tê-lo feito! Jamais teria forças para abandoná-las se tivesse que olhar em seus olhos apenas mais uma vez. E, agora, com a genin ali, na sua frente, já estava arrependido de suas ações._

— _É complicado. _— _disse, tentando a todo custo evitar olhá-la._

— _Não é complicado! Todo mundo tem o direito de ficar triste, até um shinobi. Você não precisava ter mentido para as meninas. Eu tenho certeza que elas entenderiam!_

_Ouvir aquele discurso tão sábio vindo de apenas uma garotinha só fez com que o Shiranui se sentisse ainda mais estúpido. Envergonhado, ele fez a primeira coisa que se passou por sua mente._

— _Está tarde! É melhor você ir embora. _—_ e dito isso, o jounin abriu novamente a porta de sua casa para Sayuri._

_Ela caminhou até lá sem hesitar, porém antes de deixar o local, decidiu dizer uma última frase._

— _Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não contarei seu segredo à ninguém. _—_ disse enquanto encarava os olhos fugazes de Genma _— _Ja nee, sensei._

_Fim do flashback_

— Não estava tentando evitar. — Genma disse, se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da Hoshino.

— Sim, você estava. — lhe encarou.

— Eu estava envergonhado. E esse é um dos motivos de eu estar aqui hoje. — ele explicou, desta vez sustentando o olhar da menina. O jounin havia ensaiado aquele momento muitas vezes antes de procurá-la e finalmente havia criado coragem para tal — Quero pedir desculpas.

— Eu já te disse isso antes. Não é a mim que você deve desculpas.

— É sim! Você também faz parte do time Genma. E eu lhe devo desculpas não só por isso, mas por você ter me encontrado daquela maneira.

Sayuri não respondeu, desta vez. Ao invés disso, continuou quieta e encarando seu sensei.

— Você estava certa, é claro. Eu deveria ter ido até vocês e explicado tudo pessoalmente desde o início, mas eu não consegui. E é por isso que eu decidi que eu, realmente, vou deixar o time. O que eu fiz não foi certo e vocês merecem alguém que saiba agir melhor.

A Hoshino queria protestar, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. Não queria outro sensei, mas sabia que deveria respeitar o espaço de Genma. Se aquela era mesmo a sua decisão final, então ela teria que aceitar.

— Me desculpa. — o jounin se levantou e foi em direção à porta, virando-se novamente para Sayuri apenas para finalizar seu discurso — Não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou contar à Kami e à Yuki desta vez. Descanse!

x.x

Sayuri se recuperou mais rápido do que a ferida invisível de Kami, mas isso já era de se esperar. A Sarutobi aos poucos ia aprendendo a viver naquela nova realidade, embora a partida de seu pai ainda doesse muito. A presença de seus amigos, porém, amenizava um pouco o sofrimento, o que incentivou a garota a manter suas atividades.

Depois de algumas semanas de muito trabalho das três amigas, que depositaram todas as suas forças em ajudar a restaurar a vila, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal ou se encaixando como podia. O choque foi grande quando chegou aos seus ouvidos o que havia acontecido: A Akatsuki tinha se aproveitado do momento de fraqueza da vila para invadí-la. Aparentemente, o objetivo da organização era sequestrar Naruto, mas eles não obtiveram sucesso. Ao contrário disso, Kakashi e Sasuke haviam ficado feridos. Os dois haviam sido atacados pelo mesmo shinobi, cujo o nome dava a Sayuri calafrios: Uchiha Itachi.

Sayuri e Yuki não pensaram duas vezes antes de irem ao hospital, visitar os dois shinobis, enquanto Kami ajudava Konoha a se organizar para receber sua nova hokage, que chegaria a qualquer momento, trazida por Jiraya, um dos três ninjas lendários, e Naruto.

A Kurama esperou até que a enfermeira deixasse o quarto do jounin. Sua intenção era entrar e sair desapercebida, até mesmo por Kakashi. Só queria confirmar com seus próprios olhos que ele ficaria bem.

Quando a menina entrou no local, seu coração pareceu querer escapar por sua garganta. Nunca imaginou que ver o Hatake daquele jeito, desacordado e aparentemente tão frágil, seria tão ruim. Ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas o medo fez com que se contesse. Ao invés disso, Yuki decidiu passar o tempo que lhe restava alí apenas em pé, ao lado da cama do jounin, o assistindo e pedindo para todas as forças do universo que lhe escutavam no momento, que o homem ficasse bem logo.

Sasuke se encontrava na mesma situação de Kakashi, segundo o que uma própria mednin dissera à Sayuri. A ruiva preferiu não vê-lo, mas por todos os dias seguintes acompanhava Yuki até o hospital e perguntava sobre o menino. Por mais que a fuga dos próprios sentimentos fosse uma das características que a Hoshino mais odiasse no Uchiha, ela não podia negar que, de certa forma, tinha o mesmo costume que ele.

x.x

A chegada de Tsunade e seu anúncio como godaime hokage trouxeram à Konoha uma nova esperança. Logo, a terrível morte de Hiruzen Sarutobi deixou de ser notícia na vila e as empolgações voltaram a ser as mesmas. Uma nova era se iniciava e, com ela, diversas mudanças surgiriam.

— Genma-san, a que devo a honra? — Tsunade perguntou não disfarçando sua irritação. Shizune, sua assistente, insistia para que ela atendesse cada uma das mil almas que surgiam querendo falar com a hokage, mesmo que a godaime já estivesse ficando louca apenas com a quantidade de documentos que tinha para organizar.

— Hokage-sama, por favor desculpe o incômodo. Eu vim para lhe dizer que aceito ser um de seus guardas pessoais.

— Ótimo! — disse a mulher, parecendo feliz pela primeira vez, enquanto já empilhava um monte de papeis para entregar ao jounin.

— Mas eu queria aproveitar para te fazer algumas indicações - o Shiranui sorriu - Meu antigo time já foi designado para ajudar a organizar a vila, mas eu ouvi dizer que vocês estão precisando de mais assistentes no hospital.

Shizune encarou o shinobi, interessada.

— Sim, estamos muito!

— Então acho que vão gostar de saber que temos uma genin com muitos talentos mednins aqui em Konoha. Seu nome é Hoshino Sayuri!

— Hoshino? — Tsunade levantou seu olhar da pilha que preparava para encarar Genma - Aqueles dois shinobis que trabalham no hospital?

— Sim. Dizem que ela foi adotada pelo casal quando bebê.

— Que bom! Essa informação será muito útil, Genma-san! — Shizune agradeceu, animada.

— Shizune, quero que chame ela aqui hoje mesmo.

— Hai! — a morena assentiu prontamente.

— E você, Genma, pode levar isto aqui para o arquivo por favor?

O jounin entendeu o que diziam sobre força excepcional da mulher assim que pegou a pilha de seus braços.

x.x

— Ai _kami-sama*_, será que o Genma-sensei marcou de nos encontrar aqui para anunciar que vai voltar para o time?

Kami perguntou animada, assim que as três genins entraram no Ichikaru.

— Sabia que fica engraçado quando você diz "kami-sama"? Quer dizer, Kami é seu nome. -Yuki gargalhou sozinha de sua própria piada, sendo ignorada pelas amigas.

— Não acho que seja isso, Kami-chan... — Sayuri achou melhor tentar diminuir as esperanças da menina. Ela já havia sofrido um choque há pouco tempo, com a morte do sandaime hokage. Com certeza não precisava de outra grande decepção.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Você sabe de algo? O Genma-sensei te disse algo? — a Sarutobi questionou enciumada, mas antes que a Hoshino pudesse se defender, a presença mais esperada do dia surgiu.

— Três ramens normais e um vegetariano, por favor! — Genma fez o pedido que já havia feito tantas outras vezes. Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco nostálgico, mas preferiu relevar o sentimento. Havia tomado uma decisão e nada que acontecesse o faria mudar de ideia.

— GENMA-SENSEI! — Kami e Yuki disseram juntas, apesar da morena conseguir, pela primeira vez, soar ainda mais alegre que a Kurama. A menina ainda pulou em cima do jounin logo em seguida, lhe dando um abraço extremamente apertado,

— Kami-chan! — Genma teve que segurar o riso — Alguém sentiu saudades!

— Eu também senti. — Yuki disse emburrada por não ter recebido atenção de seu sensei ainda.

— Tenho certeza que sentiu. — ele bagunçou os cabelos alaranjados da Kurama, sentando-se entre ela e Kami, enquanto se livrava dos braços da morena e sorria para Sayuri — Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com vocês. Eu trouxe algumas notícias!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, quero agradecer por quem ainda não me abandonou ;a; Obrigada mesmo, minna! Espero que de alguma forma eu esteja compensando vocês... E que a demora para atualizar não seja interpretada, de maneira alguma, como um pouco caso de minha parte. Acreditem, eu amo OMBL tanto quanto vocês!<strong>_

_**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e estou ansiosa para ler os comentários. Caso encontrem algum erro, não deixem de me avisar por favor.**_

_**Beijos e até mais o (eu espero que logo).**_


	20. A Promessa

_**Oiiiiiiii, minna! \o/ Feliz ano novo! Mais uma vez desculpem a demora pra att, mas minha vida está cada vez mais complicada :C E esse ano, ao que tudo indica, será ainda pior... TCC, novo estágio e essa maluquice costumeira que é a rotina de uma jornalista ;a; Espero que me perdoem e, bem, vamos ao capítulo!**_

_**Esse é um dos momentos que eu mais amo de Naruto e eu espero de verdade que vocês gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura! ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Não foi tão fácil para as meninas entenderem os motivos de Genma e aceitarem o fato de que ele estava realmente deixando o time. Mas desta vez, ao menos, Sayuri não podia acusá-lo de não se importar com o próprio time. Ele havia tentado explicar pessoalmente, assim como escutado todas objeções que Kami e Yuki fizeram.<p>

Com o tempo, elas puderam perdoá-lo e, embora sentissem muita falta do querido sensei, conviverem com a nova realidade. Tudo ficou ainda melhor depois que Kami, junto com Shikamaru, ganhou o título de chunnin. Sayuri e Yuki ficaram tão felizes pela amiga, que nem se quer sentiram-se enciumadas. Sempre fora muito claro que a companheira de time estava em um nível bem avançado ao delas quando se tratava de dominar os próprios poderes, apesar de a Hoshino ainda ser considerada uma das kunoichis mais inteligentes da vila, com seus apenas 13 anos.

Kami foi designada para liderar diversas missões que iam desde a ajudar na reconstrução da vila, até pequenos serviços nos vilarejos que ficavam próximos de Konoha. Yuki geralmente ia junto com a amiga e outros colegas. Sayuri, porém, recebeu uma tarefa diferente. Ela foi selecionada, pela própria hokage que decidiu seguir os conselhos de Genma, para ajudar a própria e sua assistente, Shizune, no hospital. Os pais da Hoshino estavam tão orgulhosos do desempenho da menina, que mal conseguiam se conter.

Para Sayuri, aquele pedido havia chegado na hora certa! Passar tanto tempo no hospital sendo treinada, na maior parte deste, pela incrível mednin Shizune, estava fazendo com que ela evoluísse muito rápido. Como bônus, a menina tinha acesso a muitos diferentes e interessantes livros, o que permitia que ela pudesse sanar diversas de suas curiosidades; ver o seu antigo sensei e amigo com bastante frequência, já que ele estava sempre por perto da hokage; e ainda ficar de olho na recuperação de Sasuke. A última ação andava ocupando, aliás, mais parte do seu tempo do que a própria genin desejava. Sayuri não podia evitar sua preocupação, que andara aumentando bastante depois dos episódios ocorridos nos últimos tempos. Ela tinha certeza que havia algo a mais acontecendo ali e não poupava esforços para tentar descobrir do que se tratava.

Antes de levar os medicamentos solicitados por sua senpai, decidiu dar mais uma checada no quarto do garoto, que estava no caminho. Só não esperava que encontrasse o quarto vazio, com a porta escancarada e um pote com maças descascadas caído ao pé de sua cama. Sayuri sabia que Sakura havia ido visitá-lo, mas onde os dois estavam agora? O desespero fez com que seus dons sensoriais, que sempre pareciam mais eficientes quando se tratava do Uchiha, alertassem-na de um movimento suspeito no telhado. Sem importar-se com mais nada, a menina saiu em disparada. Ao chegar lá, surpreendeu-se com o estado do local. Parecia que havia acontecido uma luta. Uma bem feia! Mas Sasuke não estava ali. Aliás, ninguém mais estava. Quem quer que fosse o culpado de destruir as caixas d'água, já deveria ter fugido. Sayuri não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre o caso. Saiu apressada a procura do garoto, mas era como se soubesse exatamente para onde ele havia ido. Não muito tempo depois, ela o encontrou.

— Não viemos aqui para lutar.

Haviam cinco diferentes chakras naquela parte da floresta, ainda dentro de Konoha e bem próximo da área isolada da vila onde os Uchihas costumavam morar. Porém apenas um destes era o que Sayuri queria encontrar. Os outros quatro, eram desconhecidos. Mais do que isso, eram assustadores. Sem saber muito o que fazer, decidiu esconder-se, o que não era difícil, até que descobrisse o sentido daquilo. Talvez Sasuke precisasse de ajuda.

— O que vocês querem? — o menino, ofegante, respondeu com sua arrogância usual.

— Este selo que Orochimaru te deu, é um presente. Assim como os nossos, ele pode te deixar muito mais forte! Mas para aprender a controlar esta força, você precisa vir conosco.

Um deles disse, em um tom convincente. Sayuri estremeceu com aquilo. O que aquele tal de Orochimaru queria com Sasuke? Sua preocupação só aumentou quando viu que o menino não estava mais dando respostas malcriadas. Ele não estava, de fato, pensando em deixar Konoha para unir-se ao shinobi que havia tentado destruir a vila, estava? Só então, pela primeira vez, a Hoshino se sentiu realmente amedrontada pelo que a sede por poder e vingança havia o transformado.

Os shinobis, que se diziam pertencer à vila do som, despediram-se e disseram que esperariam por Sasuke fora dos portões de Konoha. Sayuri ficou tensa com a possibilidade dele abandoná-la, mas havia uma esperança dentro de si. Ela preferiu esperar para ver e seguí-lo. Não queria acreditar que o garoto teria coragem de ir embora com aqueles estranhos, de deixar ela e todos os seus amigos para trás.

_Algumas horas antes_

Sasuke acordou no hospital, um tanto desorientado. Não lembrava de muita coisa, mas tinha a sensação de que havia passado muitos dias naquela cama. Sentiu um aroma já conhecido e virou-se para o lado, na esperança de encontrá-la. Porém não foi exatamente o que viu: um solitário lírio branco em uma garrafa com água era o responsável por aquele cheiro. Aquilo fez com que os pensamentos do menino voassem para longe...

_Flashback_

_O garoto corria sem comandar a direção de seus pés. Apenas queria fugir, queria sair daquele local, queria que tudo aquilo fosse um grande pesadelo e que ele acordasse logo. Ele não tinha forças. Sua cabeça doía, parecia uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir. E ele esperava que isso não demorasse muito para acontecer. Seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto aquelas cenas passavam de novo e de novo por sua cabeça. Finalmente, seu corpo rendeu-se a dor e a fraqueza, e Sasuke caiu ao pé de uma árvore. Era ridículo, mas ele não conseguia parar de chorar. Não conseguia sentir raiva de seu irmão, como o mesmo lhe dissera que o fizesse. E isso só fazia com que sentisse ainda mais raiva de si mesmo. Ele era um tolo. Um fraco. Sempre fora!_

_Sua mente estava tão ocupada lutando com as lembranças que o assombravam, que o Uchiha não notou quando ela se aproximou. Ele apenas percebeu que não estava sozinho quando sentiu braços lhe envolvendo e o contagiante cheiro de lírio de seu perfume. Ele poderia gritar e dizer para que ela fosse embora, mas era tão fraco que nem isso era capaz de fazer. Ele precisava dela. Ele sempre precisou._

— _Eu vou fazer isso passar... Eu vou fazer isso passar! Eu... Eu prometo. _— _disse a voz feminina, bem baixo e cautelosamente, como se estivesse tentando muito para não lhe causar mais nenhuma dor._

_E então, ele sentiu pela primeira vez aquela sensação quente e deliciosa depois de uma dor aguda, mas que era até leve comparado ao que ele sentia antes. Instantaneamente, a mordida que Sayuri lhe dera no braço o fizera se sentir melhor. _

_No dia seguinte e em todos os outros daquela semana, ele acordara num quarto branco do hospital de Konoha. Apesar de sempre sozinho, ele não se sentia assim. O cheiro característico da Hoshino estava sempre lá, assim como um lírio solitário descansando em uma garrafa com água. Ela ia visitá-lo todos os dias antes que Sasuke acordasse. Sempre trocando a flor. Depois que era dispensada das aulas na academia, voltava ali para passar a tarde com o garoto. Aos poucos a dor física foi cessando, mas Sasuke tinha a esquisita impressão de que jamais conseguiria curar o vazio que se abrira em seu peito, não importava o quanto sua amiga se esforçasse. De repente, ele soube o que teria que fazer. Ele soube que teria que sacrificar o que restara de sua vida para que tudo fizesse algum sentido de novo, para que o espírito de todos os Uchihas que morreram aquela noite e inclusive o seu próprio que lhe fora roubado, fossem vingados. Ele teria que abrir mão de sua esperança para percorrer este caminho, mas só assim encontraria a resposta que precisava._

_Fim do flashback_

Sasuke sabia sobre a presença de Sayuri desde o momento em que ela chegara. Por mais que ela estivesse cada vez melhor em sua técnica de supressão de chakra, era impossível ele não reparar em seu aroma floral se aproximando. Às vezes ele fazia notas mentais para que jamais deixasse que ela descobrisse que era assim que ele percebia que ela estava por perto. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava o seguindo, porém, o menino decidiu continuar até que ela decidisse aparecer de uma vez. Sendo assim, o Uchiha fez tudo como planejara: foi até sua casa, preparou uma pequena bolsa para a viagem e despediu-se do local.

Quando ele estava quase cruzando a porta de Konoha, uma voz feminina gritou por seu nome, mas não era exatamente quem ele pensava que seria. Sasuke virou-se para encarar sua agora antiga colega de time, Sakura.

— Está tarde, Sakura. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Este é o caminho para deixar a vila... — ela disse pensativa, não precisando de muito para entender o que ele pretendia.

— Vá dormir! — Sasuke respondeu frio, dando as costas para a Hoshino a fim de retomar seu caminho.

— Por que nunca me diz nada? — as lagrimas já escorriam pelo rosto da menina.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — ele parou de andar, mais uma vez.

— Eu sempre faço você ficar bravo, não é, Sasuke-kun? Você se lembra? Quando ficamos sozinhos neste mesmo lugar, logo depois que o time foi formado, e você brigou comigo...

Tudo aquilo era exatamente o que o Uchiha não precisava antes de deixar Konoha. Se ao menos Sakura pudesse odiá-lo e esquecê-lo de uma vez...

— Não me lembro.

— É, já faz muito tempo. — ela esforçou-se para falar entre os soluços — Mas foi naquele dia que tudo começou. Eu, você, o Naruto-kun e o Kakashi-sensei. Eu sei o que aconteceu com seu clã, mas essa vingança não fará ninguém feliz...

Ele quase desejou que pudesse escutá-la. Mas as coisas eram mais difíceis do que pareciam.

— Eu sou diferente de vocês e estou em um caminho diferente. Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, meu coração escolheu a vingança. Não posso ser como você e o Naruto. — preferiu dizer apenas isso.

— Então você vai se isolar de todos nós? Você me ensinou o quanto a solidão pode ser dolorosa e agora eu entendo isso. Se você se for... Isso para mim será solidão.

— Esse será o começo de uma nova jornada. – ele só queria que ela parasse de chorar e o entendesse...

— Eu não posso aguentar! Se você ficar, não deixarei com que se arrependa, Sasuke-kun. E se for, pelo menos me deixe ir com você.

— Você é mesmo irritante.

O Uchiha não podia deixar a menina ali daquele jeito, mas também não havia nada que fosse o convencer de ficar ou de levá-la com ele. Ela não merecia a segunda opção e ele já estava decidido quanto à primeira. Decidiu acabar com aquilo da maneira mais simples com que conseguiu pensar.

— Obrigada. — murmurou baixo perto do ouvido da garota, assim que se aproximou. Com um genjutsu, fez com que ela caísse no sono e a deixou deitada em um banco ali perto. Sabia que ficaria segura em qualquer lugar dentro da vila.

Ele quase teve a ilusão de que estava sozinho novamente. Mas então, já dentro da floresta que havia do lado de fora dos muros de Konoha, ele a viu parada em seu caminho. Os longos cabelos vermelhos tão esvoaçantes que até cobriam parte de seu rosto.

— Então você decidiu partir... — ela começou a conversa conforme ele se aproximava.

— Quase achei que apenas me seguiria para sempre.

— Você... Como? — quis saber, espantada, como ele havia notado sua presença.

Sasuke deixou um bem singelo sorriso escapar no canto dos lábios, mas não lhe deu uma resposta. Ao invés disso, retrucou com uma nova pergunta.

— O que você quer?

— Cumprir minha promessa. Eu lhe disse uma vez que não o deixaria sozinho, e eu não pretendo mudar de ideia.

O menino respirou fundo. Sabia que Sayuri conseguia ser tão teimosa quanto ele, às vezes.

— Ainda vamos nos encontrar, mas você me deixará partir sozinho hoje.

Ela ia questionar. Pretendia ser dura e não ceder, até que ele permitisse que ela fosse junto. Mas não esperava algo como aquilo... Sasuke estava a menos de um passo a sua frente. Tão perto que Sayuri quase pulou para trás. Seu corpo parou de responder aos seus comandos, porém, no momento em que ele tocou seu rosto. Sasuke encarou seus olhos por algum momento e acariciou levemente sua bochecha. E, então, seus lábios se tocaram.

_Flashback_

— _Por que você está bravo com o Itachi-san, afinal? _— _a pequena menininha__ que tinha o cabelo vermelho preso em maria chiquinha, tentava entender o mau humor do menino após encontrar seu irmão. Aquilo era algo raro. Normalmente Sasuke só se gabava do quanto o mais velho era incrível, deslumbrado._

— _Nada. _—_ ele bufou._

— _Certo. Que bom! Porque eu queria chamá-lo pra vir com... _

_Sayuri decidiu provocá-lo para descobrir o que havia conseguido e, como na maioria das vezes, seu plano funcionou perfeitamente._

— _NÃO! _—_ o Uchiha mal deixou que ela terminasse a frase._

— _Por que não?_

— _Tá bom... _—_ suspirou derrotado _—_ É que ele disse pros amigos que você é minha namorada._

_Sasuke fez bico e corou enquanto Sayuri gargalhava. E então menina se aproximou de repente e lhe deu um selinho, se separando do garoto logo em seguida com uma risadinha e voltando andar, deixando ele para trás, completamente confuso._

_**Continua...**_


	21. Uma difícil decisão

_**Depois de muito tempo, aqui está o novo capítulo! \o/ A boa notícia é que finalmente estamos chegando ao fim do Naruto Clássico! *O* PRONTOS PARA O SHIPPUDEN? \o/ Eu estooou! E super ansiosa também. Ainda não decidi como fazer, mas 80% de chance de eu criar uma nova fic para a parte 2... Bom, até lá, temos mais dois ou talvez três capítulos, que eu prometo fazer nas próximas semanas (SIM, VOU TERMINAR AINDA EM MARÇO! \o/)**_

_**Bom, boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Sasuke-kun? Sasuke? — a menina de cabelo vermelho corria atrás do pequeno Uchiha na floresta.<em>

_Ele a havia chamado para aquele local e desaparecido como o vento, bem a sua frente. Se fosse qualquer tipo de brincadeira, Sayuri ficaria muito brava. Já bastava o quanto ela vinha se preocupando com o menino desde a terrível tragédia de seu clã. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um vento forte cercou a Hoshino, que caiu no chão de joelhos. Um barulho agudo que mais parecia um grito horrorizado a obrigou a tampar os ouvidos com força, enquanto lágrimas descontroladas escorriam de seus olhos. E assim como começou, de repente, tudo parou. O tempo congelou e Sayuri estava completamente sozinha no espaço. Nada mais havia alí. Nem Sasuke, nem árvores e nem chão. Mas ela não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu a seguir, pois os sentidos abandonaram seu corpo._

_Quando acordou, todo o cenário era diferente, mas ela conhecia muito bem cada detalhe do lugar em que estava. Sayuri estava no quarto de Sasuke. Ele, sentado ao seu lado na cama, a encarava com uma expressão dividida pelo susto e pela ansiedade._

— _SAYURI! — ele gritou extasiado, assim que ela abriu os olhos._

— _O que aconteceu? — Sayuri parecia confusa._

— _Eu... É... Desculpa... Fui eu... — ele estava tão preocupado com a reação que ela teve, que esqueceu de pensar como explicaria aquilo para ela. Com certeza ouviria uns bons berros. — Eu descobri como fazer um genjutsu com meu sharingan e eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. — falou diminuindo cada vez mais o tom de voz e encarando as próprias mãos._

_Sasuke não teve a resposta que esperava. Olhou para ela para confirmar que a menina não tinha apagado mais uma vez. E ela não tinha. Apenas o encarava de volta, pálida. Ele ousou chamar seu nome mais uma vez. Tinha quase certeza de que preferiria ela gritando._

— _MALDITO! — ela finalmente gritou, fazendo com que ele respirasse aliviado, por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse._

_Sayuri se jogou em cima do menino e o derrubou no chão, chutando e socando toda parte do corpo de Sasuke que tinha acesso._

— _Desculpa, desculpa! — ele disse meio nervoso, tentando se esquivar dos golpes. Subestimar a força de Sayuri apenas por ela ser uma menina não era o que ele recomendaria._

— _DESCULPA?! Eu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você de novo. Achei que estava em apuros. Fiquei preocupada de verdade. E aí aconteceu todas aquelas coisas horríveis. E agora você vem me dizer que foi você quem fez tudo aquilo? — gritou mais um pouco sentada em cima de Sasuke, ainda batendo no menino._

_E continuou gritando depois. Até que ele quase nem sentisse mais nada e já tivesse desistido de relutar. Até que ela cansou. Então, Sayuri simplesmente deixou seu corpo cair para frente, em cima do dele, e o abraçou. Pior do que tudo que ela tinha feito até agora, começou a chorar. O Uchiha odiava quando isso acontecia. Preferia mil socos e pontapés a isso._

— _Desculpa... — ele pediu de novo, baixinho, tentando acalmá-la._

— _Não faz mais isso, por favor. — seu pedido abafado na camisa dele, que já estava bem molhada, soou mais como uma súplica._

— _Eu não vou fazer. Já passou. Prometo que não vou fazer. Nunca mais._

_Fim do flashback_

O que fazer? Essa pergunta rodou pelos pensamentos de Sayuri por um tempo que parecia não ter fim, com ela ainda congelada no mesmo lugar em que o Uchiha havia a deixado. Ela observava o vazio aparentemente infinito por entre as árvores úmidas da floresta escura, mas sem de fato enxergar. Sua mente viajava para longe daquele local, confusa. Estava convencida de que tudo não passara de um genjutsu. Sasuke, sempre muito esperto, sabia que ela não o deixaria partir e decidiu acabar com aquilo de uma maneira rápida, lançando um genjutsu na menina e quebrando sua promessa de infância. Ela ainda tentava decidir se deveria sentir ódio, tristeza ou saudade da época em que eles eram muito mais do que colegas. Ou talvez deveria se sentir apenas estúpida, já que, claramente, era a única que se recordava do que os dois viveram juntos. Foram tantos sentimentos misturados, que o resultado foi apenas uma incontrolável vontade de chorar. E ela o fez, por muitas horas, até que não tivesse mais como. Então, simplesmente largou seu corpo ao pé de uma das árvores e tentou fingir, por um bom tempo, que nada e nem ninguém mais existia, que estava completamente sozinha no mundo e que não tinha qualquer motivo para se preocupar ou qualquer coisa para fazer. Apenas ela e sua confusão de sentimentos.

x.x

Shikamaru acordou naquela manhã com os berros de sua mãe, que estava muito mais entusiasmada para sua primeira missão chunnin do que ele mesmo. Qual era a necessidade de acordar tão cedo para receber a primeira missão? Aliás, qual era a necessidade de receber uma? E de ser um chunnin? Ele se perguntou várias e várias vezes enquanto se arrumava. A vida seria tão melhor se ele pudesse simplesmente se deitar na grama e assistir as nuvens mudando de formatos para sempre.

— SHIKAMARU! Se apresse! Não vai chegar atrasado para receber sua primeira missão — sua mãe chamou-lhe a atenção para o café da manhã intocado, acordando-o de mais um de seus devaneios.

Ela estava tão irritantemente feliz, que aquilo ainda a deixava mais exigente que o normal e o menino não pode deixar de questionar o pai, assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos à mesa.

— Otou-san, porque você se casou com uma mulher tão rígida? — perguntou baixo, com medo que ela escutasse. Poderia ser fatal.

— Ela tem um sorriso encantador — Shikaku respondeu com o mesmo cuidado que seu filho, dando de ombros.

Problemático. Esta foi a única palavra que surgiu na mente do menino, até que seus pensamentos - e café da manhã - fossem interrompidos por mais uma presença feminina excessivamente entusiasmada.

— SHIKAMARU! — Sarutobi Kami, que também tinha recebido o título de chunnin, vinha gritando seu nome logo atrás da mãe dele — Vem logo! Não podemos nos atrasar!

Ela mal lhe deu chances de responder ou contrariar. A barriga de Shikamaru roncou, mas nem ao mesmo sua mãe ousou intervir na cena em que ele era arrastado para fora de casa pela pequena Sarutobi. Ele iria perguntar qual era o problema dela, mas se esqueceu de fazer a pergunta ao notar o sorriso que se destacava em seus lábios conforme ela tagarelava sem parar sobre o quão ansiosa e preparada se sentia para liderar a primeira missão. É, até que ela não era tão mal assim.

x.x

Já era de manhã quando Sayuri voltou à realidade. Ela ainda estava aflita e sem saber ao certo o que fazer, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Logo ela, que era muito elogiada por sempre saber exatamente como agir em cada momento. Por mais que não quisesse encarar a realidade, porém, lá no fundo ela sabia que precisava fazê-lo. Mais do que isso, ela sabia que precisava agir com a frieza e razão que lhe eram tão comuns com qualquer assunto que não envolvesse o Uchiha. Pensando em uma solução, ela decidiu ir atrás da única pessoa que poderia ser insistente o bastante para talvez conseguir ir atrás de Sasuke e fazê-lo voltar, Naruto.

Sayuri se surpreendeu, porém, ao encontrar o loiro na porta da casa em que ele morava e perceber que não foi a primeira a ter essa ideia. É claro. A companheira de time do Uzumaki e do Uchiha, Sakura, já falava chorosa com o menino.

— Sakura! Você contou... ?

— Hai. Você também encontrou o Sasuke-kun? Sabe para onde ele foi? — a menina parecia desesperada. Olhou para Sayuri cheia de esperança, imaginando que talvez ela pudesse ter parado o menino.

— Naruto, você precisa ir atrás dele. Por favor... — a ruiva respondeu ignorando a explosão de perguntas de Sakura.

O Uzumaki, como era de se esperar, não hesitou em aceitar ao pedido das duas meninas em nenhum momento. Eles decidiram ir os três juntos até a hokage. Elas, contando que Naruto pudesse convencer Tsunade e quem mais fosse necessário para trazer Sasuke de volta.

x.x

Os dois novos chunnins chegaram à sala da Hokage bem a tempo de ver Kotetsu e Izumo deixando o local. Tsunade parecia ter acabado de receber uma notícia não muito animadora, mas sorriu como se acabasse de ter uma brilhante ideia com a chegada de Kami e Shikamaru.

— Que bom que chegaram! Shikamaru, tenho uma importante missão para você. — a kunoichi se ajeitou na cadeira, atrás de diversas pilhas de papeis que estavam sob sua mesa — Preciso que reúna cinco genins de sua escolha e vá atrás de Sasuke.

— Sasuke? — foi Kami quem perguntou. Ela havia notado que Sayuri andava mais preocupada que o normal com o menino e se perguntava o que ele teria aprontado, mais uma vez.

— Fomos informados de que ele deixou a vila com inimigos. Preciso que vá atrás dele, Shikamaru. E tenha cuidado! Pode ser que encontre adversários poderosos no caminho.

O Nara franziu a testa, imaginando o quão problemático seria aquilo. Ele sempre admirara o Uchiha e suas incríveis habilidades, mas de repente o menino parecia saber apenas se meter em confusões. Agora, tinha sobrado para o próprio Shikamaru, que nada tinha a ver com o assunto.

— Tsunade-sama, tenho certeza que poderia ficar encarregada dessa missão e... — Kami tentou intervir na decisão da Hokage. Se algo tinha acontecido com Sasuke, ela tinha certeza que Sayuri iria querer se envolver e era sua obrigação como amiga, ajudá-la.

— Isso não será possível, Kami. Já tenho outra tarefa para você. Ouvi muitos elogios a respeito de suas habilidades e sua competência, preciso que lidere a reconstrução da vila. — Tsunade disse despreocupada, voltando sua atenção para a pilha de papeis, que deveriam ser documentos, imaginou a Sarutobi.

— Mas, hokage-sama...

— É só isso, crianças! Estou contando com vocês! E, Shikamaru, recomendo que você leve Naruto nesta missão — ela voltou seu olhar aos dois e sorriu, antes de preparar-se para ignorá-los completamente.

— Hai... - os dois responderam juntos, nenhum deles muito animados.

Assim que fecharam a porta, Kami transformou-se da menina boazinha e calma para a parente próximo ao monstro do lago negro que Shikamaru jamais conhecera.

— SEU IDIOTA! POR QUE FICOU CALADO? ESSA MISSÃO TINHA QUE SER MINHA! O SASUKE ESTÁ EM PERIGO E EU PRECISO AVISAR A SAYURI E NÓS PRECISAMOS FAZER ALGUMA COISA E... — gritou, enfurecida, e o menino teve medo que faíscas saíssem de seus olhos a qualquer momento e o queimassem. — PRECISAMOS IR COM VOCÊ!

Ele teve medo de lhe responder que não poderia leva-la naquela missão, mas encontrou sua deixa assim que Naruto, Sayuri e Sakura apareceram no local.

— Me desculpe, Kami. Naruto, venha comigo! Precisamos reunir mais quatro pessoas. Te explico no caminho! — Shikamaru tentou ser breve. Sem sucesso. É claro que nada seria tão simples com Naruto...

— Espera! — o loiro gritou — Vocês sabem algo do Sasuke? Eu preciso contar para a Tsunade baa-chan...

— Então vocês já sabem também? — Kami perguntou, olhando para Sayuri.

— Vocês já sabem? O que sabem? A Tsunade-sama disse algo? — a ruiva disparou mais perguntas para a amiga, que também parecia confusa.

— Shikamaru sairá em uma missão com Naruto e mais quatro genins para buscá-lo...

— Desculpe, Sayuri, não posso levar vocês — o menino tentou se explicar.

Kami podia dizer que uma das coisas que mais gostava na amiga, era que ela entendia rápido. Assim como também surgia com soluções, na maioria das vezes, instantâneas. Por esse motivo, a Sarutobi não se importou quando foi puxada pelo pulso, por Sayuri, para fora daquele local. Com certeza ela já estava pensando em alguma coisa.

Shikamaru deu de ombros com a cena, apesar de desconfiar que as duas tramavam algo. Enquanto isso, Sakura chorava para ele e para o Naruto, pedindo para que eles dessem um jeito de trazer o Uchiha de volta.

x.x

Sayuri e Kami estavam preparadas para deixarem a vila atrás do time de Shikamaru, atrás de Sasuke. O plano secreto das duas estava correndo perfeitamente bem, até o momento. Ninguém havia desconfiado ainda e agora faltava muito pouco para escaparem. As amigas andavam lado a lado, atentas a qualquer barulho, se aproximando do portão de saída. O plano era simplesmente agir com naturalidade ao passarem por ali. Se tivessem sorte, Kotetsu e Izumo estariam vigiando a saída. Os dois costumavam ser tão distraídos que nem notariam que as duas não deveriam estar deixando a vila. Algo totalmente inusitado, porém, fez com que as duas pulassem para trás e quase caíssem no chão. Yuki surgiu na frente das duas, e por mais esquisito que parecesse, até para a Kurama, ela havia caído das árvores.

— Yuki?! — Sayuri perguntou surpresa, se sentindo um fracasso por não ter notado um chakra tão conhecido como o da amiga. Seu nervosismo mais uma vez a traíra.

— Say-chan! Kami-chan! — os olhos da menina brilharam ao ver as amigas. Sua boca e mãos estavam cheias de cerejas. — Querem cerejas?

— Yuki-chan! Que bom que te encontramos! — Kami disse baixo, tentando não chamar atenção — Olha, não temos muito tempo para te explicar tudo. Estamos indo atrás do Sasuke. Ele deixou a vila e o Shikamaru-kun e o Naruto-kun foram atrás dele. Estamos indo ajudá-los! Venha com a gente!

— Como é? O cara de gohan mofado foi embora? Ah, bem que eu vi o cabeça de abacaxi passando por aqui com o Naruto-kun... Então era isso...

— Vamos logo! Já deveríamos ter saído da vila. — Sayuri interrompeu as duas, rolando os olhos impaciente.

Yuki, que nunca precisava de muito incentivo para sair em uma missão, levantou apressada e até abandonou suas cerejas no lugar. Acabava de encontrar algo mais interessante.

As três continuaram juntas até a saída, mas antes que Sayuri pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a Kotetsu e Izumo, a atenção de todos eles se voltou para quem chegava em Konoha. Genma e Raido estavam sendo carregados por Shizune e seu ajudante. Ao ver seu antigo sensei daquela maneira, as três meninas ficaram completamente sem reação.

— O que aconteceu? — Sayuri foi a primeira a perguntar, diretamente para sua senpai, Shizune. A respiração falhada denunciava o quão aflita a menina estava por ver o Shiranui ferido.

Antes que a mednin respondesse, porém, o próprio Genma deu sua explicação.

— Uchiha... — ele disse com certa dificuldade, mas Sayuri não teve dificuldade alguma para entender. Seu coração, que já estava inquieto, ficou tão confuso e histérico quanto sua mente. Apesar de pequena, aquela explicação era mais que o suficiente para que ela desistisse de ir atrás de Sasuke.

Kami nem parecia lembrar mais do que estava fazendo ali. No momento em que os shinobis cruzaram a porta de entrada, a Sarutobi se colocou ao lado do antigo sensei, livrando parte do peso antes apoiado apenas em Shizune e ajudando Genma a se equilibrar melhor. Ela, Sayuri e Kotetsu ajudaram a levar os dois feridos ao hospital, enquanto Yuki apenas assistia a cena. A Kurama pediu que as amigas cuidassem do Shiranui e fez mil recomendações, mas preferiu voltar a ocupação anterior.

— Cuidem do Genma-sensei! — pediu mais uma vez, assim que eles começaram a se afastar — Eu estarei aqui, esperando que o Kakashi passe para sair em missão... — completou, com um ar de quem estava tramando como dominar o mundo.

x.x

Já tinha passado da hora de Sayuri deixar o hospital. Nas atuais circunstâncias, porém, a genin havia implorado para que Shizune a deixasse ficar e ajudar até que Genma estivesse um pouco melhor. Era madrugada e a ruiva estava cuidando, mais uma vez, dos ferimentos de seu antigo sensei. Pela primeira vez no dia, os dois estavam completamente sozinhos no quarto do hospital.

— Isso dói... — Genma reclamou baixo, sentado à cama, enquanto observava-a limpar os ferimentos em seu tronco desnudo.

Os olhos azuis da menina brilhavam como duas safiras, da mesma maneira que 12 anos atrás, quando ele a conhecera como um frágil bebê. Agora, porém, ela não era mais tão frágil e nem tão pequena. Também não tinha mais aquela felicidade boba e inocente em seu rosto. Ela parecia até, de certa maneira, infeliz. Ele ansiava e quase implorava pela atenção de seu olhar.

— Sayuri — chamou, quase que em um sussurro. Seria bom que evitasse qualquer esforço desnecessário em seu atual estado. — Sobre o que aconteceu...

— Não quero saber. — ela deu de ombros, ainda evitando encará-lo.

— Não... — Genma deixou de resistir à vontade de enxergar dentro dos hipnotizantes olhos azuis e tirou a mexa do cabelo de Sayuri que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, prendendo-a atrás da orelha da menina. Aquilo fez com que ela finalmente o encarasse e com que ele desejasse que aquele momento se estendesse por horas mais. — Desculpe, eu falei aquilo de propósito. Sabia que iria atrás do Uchiha, mas não queria que fosse.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TCHARAAAM! \o O motivo de o Genma ter mentido vocês ficam sabendo... sem ser no próximo, no outro capítulo! \o/ hahaha Tudo porque o próximo é um especial para a dona Kurama Yuki *o*.**_

_**Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Me contem aqui nos comentários!**_

_**Beijinhos e até a próxima,**_

_**Meg.**_


	22. Especial Kurama

_**Como prometido, aqui está o Especial Kurama! *O* Espero que vocês gostem! Qualquer erro que encontrarem, podem me avisar nos comentários ok?**_

_**Aproveito para lembrar que esse capítulo é um "bônus" e isso significa que ele não é a continuação do anterior. A continuação vocês vão conferir no próximo! ;)**_

_**Boa leitura, minna! \o/**_

* * *

><p>Yuki forçou o corpo para frente a fim de se sentar logo que viu a porta de seu quarto no hospital de Konoha abrindo, mais uma vez. Uma mednin enfermeira havia vindo avisá-la de que tinha visitas, poucos minutos antes.<p>

— Boa noite, Yuki-chan — a primeira voz que ouviu pertencia a Tsunade, a godaime hokage, que entrou no quarto seguida de Kurenai e Genma.

Os três sorriam para ela, o que a assustava de alguma maneira. As pessoas geralmente sorriem com compaixão antes de te dizerem que você tem uma doença terminal e mais 15 dias de vida.

— Como está se sentindo? — a loira quis saber.

— Bem, eu acho. Não vou morrer, né?

Genma achou graça, enquanto Kurenai e Tsunade apenas se entreolharam apreensivas. O que aquilo significava? Esses três estavam tirando Yuki do sério até que... uma figura alta, com o cabelo cinza arrepiado como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque e uma máscara preta que cobria boa parte do rosto, entrou no local. E Yuki, agora, só conseguia pensar em 3 palavras: não posso morrer. Não antes de descobrir o que há debaixo daquela máscara.

— Já contaram sobre a mãe dela? — perguntou Hatake Kakashi, fazendo com que a hokage revirasse os olhos, frustrada. Todo o cuidado que ela teve para tocar no assunto...

— Não, Kakashi-san — quem respondeu foi Kurenai.

— Antes que mais alguém nos interrompa — Tsunade começou lançando um olhar feio para o grisalho —, Yuki-chan, eu vi aqui falar sobre sua família. Felizmente, você está fora de risco, ao que tudo indica.

— Minha família? — a menina perguntou, tentando ignorar o brilho estonteante nos fios de cabelo de Kakashi.

— Sim. — respondeu Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_Era 8 horas da manhã e Yuki estava de olhos fechados, sentada à mesa de refeições, apreciando ao máximo o cheiro delicioso de seu café da manhã, a refeição mais importante do dia. A menina havia acordado cedo e sua animação era contagiante. Fazia muito tempo que ela não tinha um dia inteiro de folga. Se empolgava com o pensamento de poderia passar horas de pernas para o ar, contando carneirinhos, ou quem sabe, até conseguiria colocar em dia seu diário sobre a rotina de seu jounin favorito, Hatake Kakashi. Tanto faz. Tudo o que importava era que, neste dia, ela faria o que bem entendesse e no tempo que quisesse. Como, por exemplo, passar horas sentindo o cheirinho maravilhosamente incrível que vinha de seu mingau, preparado com tanto carinho pela própria. E nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento!_

— _YUKI!_

_Yuki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, analisando a possibilidade de aquilo ser verdade ou de o mundo estar apenas tirando um sarro dela. Sabe, acontecia com frequência._

— _YUUUUUUKIIIIII!_

_Ouviu o chamado mais uma vez, na voz estridente de sua baa-chan, e decidiu que, de fato, era real._

— _O que é, baa-chan? — respondeu, franzindo a testa. Não perdoaria ninguém por interromper seu café da manhã calmo e tranquilo. Ninguém. Nem sua baa-chan! Será que ela não entendia aquele momento sagrado?_

— _Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas na cidade com os seus tios. Você fará companhia para sua prima Yakumo!_

— _O QUE?!_

— _Não seja malcriada, Yuki-chan. Alguém tem que ficar com Yakumo. Ela ainda é pequena e não sabe se virar direito..._

— _MAS ELA É ESTRANHA! EU NÃO QUERO FAZER COMPANHIA PRA AQUELA DOIDA. DEIXA ELA APRENDER A SE VIRAR E..._

_Yuki recebeu um olhar repreensivo de sua baa-chan. Apesar de pequena e adorável, na grande maioria das vezes, aquela velhinha sabia muito bem como ser malvada quando queria. Yuki se lembrava claramente do dia em que ela deu uma surra em um ladrão com a sua bolsinha de moedas e seu guarda-chuva. Aquela cena ainda lhe dava calafrios. Rapidamente, abaixou o tom de voz._

— _Mas baa-chan, hoje é meu dia de folga e eu achei que ia poder..._

— _Ora, menina, é só por algum tempinho. Pode chamar as suas amigas para ficarem com você, também. Tenho certeza que elas não se importariam em te ajudar. Seja boa com a sua baa-chan, Yuki._

_Nem a companhia do Kakashi aliviaria a chatice de sua prima. Disso, Yuki tinha certeza. E Sayuri e Kami haviam saído em uma missão, detalhe que ela estava tentando esquecer. Aquelas duas traidoras... Mas que alternativa ela tinha? Teria que ficar com a doida da Yakumo até a hora que a baa-chan e seus tios voltassem. Só esperava que a menina não se metesse em nenhuma confusão, desta vez..._

_x.x_

— _Ohayo, Hokage-sama! — Genma abriu a grande porta da sala principal do prédio e cumprimentou a godaime, que tentou disfarçar rapidamente, sem muito sucesso, que estava dormindo em sua própria mesa. Ele reprimiu uma risada._

— _Ah, por favor. Me chame de Tsunade, querido. — disse ela, galanteadora. Nunca tinha reparado antes em quão atraentes eram os olhos de Genma a essa hora da manhã. E seu peitoral definido marcado na blusa apertada do uniforme..._

_O jounin arregalou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo? A sannin estava o deixando desconfortável com tantos olhares indiscreto._

— _Hokage-sama? Você está bem? — perguntou, ainda que achasse graça na situação._

— _Ah! — a loira finalmente despertou e percebeu que não estava mais em seus sonhos. Reparou que não vestia mais um biquíni e que não havia sido sequestrada por um macaco gigante. Nem estava presa em uma árvore esperando que alguém viesse resgatá-la. Que tipo de sonho fora aquele, de qualquer maneira? Ela sacudiu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, e limpou a garganta. — Genma-san! Que bom que chegou! Tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar e preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor, busque Kurenai para mim._

_x.x_

_Yuki virou mais uma página do livro romântico que pegara escondido da estante de sua avó, ansiosa pelo primeiro beijo de Gendai e Kora. Eles finalmente haviam percebido que se amavam, depois da tentativa frustrada da vilã Asami em enviar Gendai para o Alasca. Já havia se passado muitas horas desde que sua baa-chan a deixara sozinha com sua prima, Yakumo. Apesar de entediante, o trabalho estava fácil por enquanto. As duas estavam em cima de uma montanha, ao ar livre, sozinhas, e a mais nova estava grudada em sua tela de pintura e raramente abria a boca. E quando o fazia, era para falar consigo mesmo - mania que dava calafrios nas espinhas de Yuki, mas ela tentava ao máximo se focar no romance do livro e esquecer a estranhisse assustadora da prima._

_Depois de mais algumas horas, Asami já estava colocando em prática seu segundo plano para separar Gendai e Kora e Yuki não suportava mais o ronco de seu estômago._

— _Ei, Yakumo! Que tal irmos comer um lamen? — ela tentou iniciar mais um diálogo, sem sucesso. Yakumo continuava murmurando sozinha, concentrada em sua tela._

_Yuki levantou do chão devagar, espreguiçou-se e entrou na frente do campo de visão de Yakumo, logo atrás da tela que ela pintava._

— _Oooooi! Estou falando com você! — Yuki insistiu, balançando os braços à frente da menina. Nada. Yakumo continuava ignorando sua presença e ainda se contorcia para enxergar a vista atrás de Yuki, que bufou, claramente nervosa._

_Ela podia simplesmente largá-la ali, sozinha, já que Yakumo não queria colaborar. Mas se o fizesse, sua avó provavelmente ficaria furiosa. O que fazer, então? Foi aí que a sua salvação apareceu. Naruto vinha andando calmamente pelo local, olhando para o céu, totalmente desocupado._

— _Naruto! — Yuki gritou e saiu correndo em direção ao colega — Oi! Tudo bem? Você pode ficar aqui enquanto eu vou ali e já volto? Essa é a minha prima Yakumo. Yakumo, esse é meu amigo Naruto. — ela despejou todas as informações apressada, agradecendo Naruto antes que ele pudesse responder e saindo em disparada._

_Ele, sem entender muito bem, deu de ombros e aceitou o pedido da Kurama. Yakumo? Não lembrava de já ter escutado aquele nome antes..._

_x.x_

— _Kurenai, Genma, estava verificando alguns dos relatórios de Hiruzen e não pude deixar passar em branco um deles. Vocês dois devem estar a par do mistério que envolve o clã Kurama, certo?_

_Os dois jounins acenaram positivamente para a godaime hokage. Acompanhavam o caso desde o início. Kurenai já havia treinado Kurama Yakumo a pedido do sandaime, enquanto Genma tinha sido o líder do grupo 10, que contava com Kurama Yuki._

— _Ótimo. Acontece que as duas meninas estão crescendo e ficando cada vez mais perto de manifestar o segredo do clã. Vocês devem ter as observado de perto. Podem me atualizar sobre a situação e os riscos de cada uma?_

— _Não acredito que a Yuki seja a herdeira, apesar de sua proximidade com a última. — Genma foi o primeiro a falar — Ela é, sim, muito poderosa, mas seus últimos casos foram apenas por descontrole. Não consigo sentir a presença do monstro dentro dela._

_Kurenai acenou, concordando com o jounin._

— _A Yakumo me pareceu bem suspeita desde sempre, como informei ao sandaime hokage. — completou ela._

— _Certo. Mas é importante que vocês dois continuem..._

_Tsunade não conseguiu terminar sua fala. Shizune abriu a porta sem qualquer cuidado e um membro mascarado da ANBU entrou apressado, na sala._

— _Desculpe, godaime, é urgente. Temos uma ocorrência na área do clã Kurama. — disse o ANBU._

_Fim do flashback_

— Como você acompanhou de perto tudo o que aconteceu hoje com a sua prima Yakumo, acreditamos que te devemos uma explicação. — começou Tsunade, fazendo com que Yuki se perguntasse que relação tinha com a prima doida e, agora, falecida — Yakumo herdou um maldição que existe há muito tempo no clã Kurama. A cada geração, uma criança de seu clã nasce com um monstro, conhecido como Ido, escondido dentro de si. Ele se manifesta aos poucos até tomar o total controle da pessoa. Em muitos casos, o herdeiro conseguiu conviver por muito tempo até que perdeu o controle para o monstro, mas infelizmente não foi como aconteceu com sua prima.

Aquilo até fazia sentido, apesar de se parecer mais com uma história de terror. Yuki sempre soube que Yakumo não era normal. Hoje, depois de todo o surto que aconteceu e de a menina ter quase incendiado a própria casa e machucado todos os seus amigos, ela teve ainda mais certeza. Yuki não ficou sabendo de tudo o que acontecera, já que acabou se distraindo durante a tarde. Quando foi procurar por Yakumo e Naruto, eles não estavam mais no mesmo lugar. A menina foi correndo para a casa da prima e acabou entrando em um genjutsu esquisito no meio do caminho. Em algum momento enquanto tentava entender o que acontecia e procurar por Yakumo, ela ficou cercada por fogo e desmaiou. Mais tarde, no hospital, ficou sabendo que a prima havia sido a responsável por toda a confusão e que acabou se ferindo gravemente e não resistiu. Mesmo assim, não queria que esse tivesse sido o fim de Yakumo. Se sentia triste por isso.

— Isso quer dizer que ela não teve opção? Que não foi ela quem causou tudo aquilo? — Yuki perguntou, se sentindo um pouco mal por nunca ter se esforçado para ser amiga da prima.

— Sim, com certeza foi Ido. — assentiu a hokage.

— Mas, espera. Eu não tenho isso também, tenho?

— Não. — Tsunade sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria — Mas isso não significa que está completamente fora de perigo. Sua avó nunca te contou para te proteger, mas você está mais próxima do herdeiro da geração passada do que imagina. Sua mãe foi uma jounin incrível, até que infelizmente o monstro tomou conta de seu corpo e, para salvar você, Yakumo e todo o clã, seu pai sacrificou a própria vida.

— Kaa-san? — os olho de Yuki encheram de lágrimas conforme ela lembrava de alguns pequenos momentos que teve com a mãe na infância. Sua avó contou que seus pais haviam morrido em uma missão, mas nunca lhe deu muitos detalhes. Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido.

— O que você precisa saber, é que nada do que aconteceu hoje foi sua culpa. O monstro se aproveitou da ausência de sua avó e de seus tios, você não tinha como fazer nada.

— Yakumo estava ficando mais frágil a cada ano. Logo, aconteceria mesmo com eles por perto. — completou Kurenai, tentando confortá-la um pouco mais. Só podia imaginar como a menina se sentia, mas se a culpa era de alguém, deveria ser dela por ter desistido de treinar Yakumo.

— Além disso, suas habilidades podem ter alguma influência de Ido, já que uma herdeira nunca deu a luz a uma criança antes. — Tsunade assumiu a conversa mais uma vez — Sua mãe foi a primeira a ter conseguido. Kurenai irá te treinar por mais alguns meses e isso deve te ajudar a controlar melhor seu chakra, para que acidentes como os que aconteceram durante o exame não se repitam. Tudo bem?

Yuki apenas assentiu, ainda em choque com todas as informações que tinham acabado de revelar. Levou alguns minutos para organizar seus pensamentos, enquanto Genma, Tsunade, Kurenai e Kakashi a observavam.

— Hai! Vou me esforçar nos treinos. Quero orgulhar os meus pais e agradecer por terem me salvado. — ela disse finalmente, cheia de confiança e recuperando, aos poucos, sua energia.

Genma sorriu, orgulhoso. Ás vezes tinha vontade de reassumir o time 11 e voltar a treinar Yuki, Kami e Sayuri, mas sabia que ainda não estava pronto. Enquanto isso, ele continuaria vigiando as três de perto.

— Ótimo saber que podemos contar com você, Yuki-chan. — Tsunade sorriu — Vou deixar que descanse agora. Sua avó virá amanhã cedo te buscar e você tem mais duas visitas por hoje.

Yuki olhou para a porta entreaberta, que Genma segurava gentilmente para que a hokage e os outros jounins saíssem. Dois pares de olhos curiosos e preocupados brilhavam do corredor. A menina havia sentido a falta das melhores amigas durante o dia perturbado e também não via a hora de poder ouvir tudo o que elas tinham para contar sobre a missão.

— Fique bem, Yuki-chan — disse Kakashi, um pouco antes da porta, fazendo com que o coração da Kurama fervesse e borboletas aparecessem em seu estômago.

Genma riu baixo, reparando na feição da menina e lembrando do fascínio que ela tinha por Kakashi desde o primeiro dia em que se reuniram como time 11.

— Ei, Kakashi, por que não descasca aquela maça para Yuki antes de ir? — sugeriu Genma, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, fazendo com que o colega voltasse.

— Er, claro. — o jounin respondeu meio sem graça, com o rosto um pouco corado. Apesar de não ter entendido o pedido de Genma, não queria parecer rude na frente da menina.

— Genma-sensei! — Kami foi a primeira a entrar logo que Kurenai e Tsunade deixaram o quarto, e foi logo abraçando a cintura do jounin.

— Oi, Kami-chan. — Genma riu divertido com a atitude da pequena e bagunçou sua franja de leve. Seus olhos se encontraram com o de Sayuri, sempre quieta e misteriosa, que vinha logo atrás da morena.

— Hai, sensei. — ela o cumprimentou sem muito caso, indo se sentar perto de Yuki, que ainda observava Kakashi com fascinação — Hai, cabeça de bagre. — Sayuri brincou, dando um peteleco de leve na testa da amiga, tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Hai... — nada. Nada. Nada no mundo podia atrapalhar aquele momento, aquela visão. Yuki precisava ver cada segundo daquela cena em que Kakashi estava descascando e cortando sua maça. MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO.

Sayuri jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira, gargalhando. Era raro ver Yuki tão quieta. E Kakashi já estava ficando incomodado com os olhares da Kurama. O jounin estava tão vermelho que nem a mascara era suficiente para disfarçar.

— Vamos, Kakashi, deixa as meninas conversarem. — Genma achou melhor interromper e arrastou o colega para fora do quarto, antes que Sayuri acabasse entregando os sentimentos de Yuki na frente deles e o impedisse de se divertir mais com aquele segredo.

Sayuri esperou que eles fechassem a porta para balançar a cabeça da amiga, ainda em transe.

— Okay, me deem 10 segundos para digerir o fato de que o Kakashi-sensei acaba de cortar e descascar maças para mim e depois temos muito o que falar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí? Mereço reviews? \o**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo ainda não é o último porque eu decidi estender um pouquinho :X Mas tá quaaaaase acabando *O* Quer dizer, pelo menos a parte 1. Ainda vai ter parte 2 de Shippuden \o/ Enfim, mas é isso. Nos vemos de novo em breve! :D :D**_

_**Beijinhos :***_


End file.
